Outlaws
by LittleRedAuthor
Summary: "Of course I've got rebels! What kind of rebellion leader would I be, if I didn't even have rebels!" -Rated 'T', but the rating may change. Full summary inside. Warning; Sasori isn't a puppet, and AU; Medieval Era, sorta. Summary explains it. On hold until I'm off writers block.
1. Summary

**Chapter one(part one)/Summary;**

After infiltrating the leaf village Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara are ambushed by ANBU, and a transportation jutsu is used on them, sending them to a completely different world. Here, they meet three women who help them. They learn that the place they are taken to is a world called "Cadonia." (A place that is an era that would be considered the medieval ages, to us.)

Cadonia is a pangea land once divided into the North, South, East, and West kingdoms. All four have been taken over by an oppressive lord named Hanzo. Evelynn, Shoto, and Mira are leaders of the rebellion against Hanzo, known as the 'Freedom Outlaws'. Shoto is the lead strategist, Mira is the head medic, and Evelynn is the leader of their cause. Though there's more to these girls than just that. In fact, everyone in Cadonia seems to have a hidden talent.

Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara, with no other options, decide to aid the girls in their fight for the freedom of Cadonian lands, and all of the people who reside in it. Amongst all the blood shed, tears, and fierce battles, love begins to bloom.. But will these blossoms survive..?

* * *

**Disclaimer;**

**I do not own anything that resembles, is, or reminds you of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. All rights are reserved to Mr. Kishimoto, and anyone who helps him with the Anime/Manga.**

**I do not own Shoto. She is an OC created by Shoto94, whom granted me the permission to use her.**

**I do not own Mira. She is an OC created by LiliL-1113, whom granted me permission to use her.**

**I do own Evelynn, and any OC that is mentioned (aside from Shoto and Mira, as I just said.)**

**Chapter one, part two will be up soon. Keep a look out, and have a great day/night.!**


	2. Powerless

**Chapter one; Part two;**

Itachi Uchiha was calmly walking towards the leaf. To his right was a man with long blonde hair, pulled up into a half pony-tail, and bright blue eyes; Deidara. He was arguing with the man to Itachi's left. The man on his left was actually concealed in a puppet called Hiruko. The man himself was a hazel eyed, red-headed master of puppets; Sasori. The two were currently arguing over art. Something that seemed to happen any time they were together. Which was always.

At the moment, the three Akatsuki members were nearing Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sasori and Deidara had been given a mission to retrieve a scroll that was hidden in the Hokage's library, and to gather any information they could on the Kyuubi jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. Itachi was sent with them, since he knew the pass-code to enter the village from his time as an ANBU there.

As they neared the large wooden gate of Konoha Itachi made the proper hand-signs, and they jumped over the wall with ease. How the hell Sasori moved in that puppet so well was an enigma. One that kept all the Akatsuki members curious. One of the main reasons they were ordered to do this mission today was for the fact that most of Konoha's 11 teams were out on missions. With some of their best shinobi gone, this made it rather easy for the Akatsuki members to complete their mission.

So they thought.

Just as the three entered the Hokage building's library they were confronted by ANBU, and the Hokage herself, Tsunade. Itachi swore to himself, and activated his sharingan. Deidara's hands went into his clay pouches, and Sasori's puppets poison coated tail rose in defense.

"Why are the ANBU here?" Sasori growled.

"We heard from a source of ours that the Akatsuki would be infiltrating the leaf soon. After a scroll." Tsunade informed them. "So we added a few extra precaution jutsu's to let us know when you arrived."

With that, Tsunade rushed towards Sasori. He ripped the cloth hiding his puppets face off, and it started shooting sebon at the Hokage at blinding speed. The woman, far more experienced that Sasori, dodged all of them. She leaped into the air, and brought her foot crashing down on Hiruko. The puppet smashed to pieces, and Sasori leaped back. He pulled out a scroll, and summoned his third Kazekage puppet.

"Now!" Tsunade barked. Sasori barely turned in time to see an ANBU leap down from the ceiling, pull out a scroll, perform some hand-signs, and slammed his palm into Sasori's chest. There was a blinding green light, and then darkness fell on Sasori.

"Sasori-no-danna!" Deidara yelled. Two of his clay spiders had attached themselves to the chest of two ANBU. "KATSU!"

They went up in flames. Deidara put one hand in a clay pouch, and was using his other to hold a kunai. Viciously blocking the tanto that was being swung at him. While his one hand chewed on the clay, Deidara engaged in combat with the ANBU.

'_Just one more minute._' Deidara thought.

Deidara didn't have a minute. Behind him another ANBU had also pulled out a scroll, performed the same hand-signs as his comrade, and slammed his palm against Deidara's back. The bomber let out a cry of surprise as a flash of green light engulfed his vision. Then, like Sasori, his vision was blacked out.

Itachi glanced at the scrolls that were in the ANBU's hands. Before they performed those hand-signs there was writing on them. Some sort of seal. What was it, though? On top of that, Deidara and Sasori had disappeared. Completely gone. Had they been teleported to a cell? No, Itachi would have seen it with his sharingan. What happened to them, then?! Itachi leaped back as an ANBU aimed fire bullets at him. He couldn't get the damn man in his genjutsu with that mask on. Before he could contemplate any further Tsunade pulled out a scroll, performed the same hand signs as the ANBU, and slammed her palm into Itachi's side. He winced, and was sure he heard a rib crack as he was blinded by a bright green light. Then greeted by darkness.

**-Time skip!-**

Deidara was the first to awaken. He groaned as he sat up, and clutched his head. Damn the ANBU. He blinked and looked around. It was dark, and when he looked up he saw the night sky. Trees..? They were in a forest. He looked around, and saw Sasori and Itachi sprawled out on the ground on either side of him. He shook Sasori's shoulder, and in doing so Sasori's cloak slid open slightly. When it did Deidara saw a strange symbol on his chest. The kanji for 'powerless'. Huh, what's that about? Again, he shook Sasori's shoulder.

The twenty-five year old male groaned as he woke up. He rubbed his temples as he slowly sat up. Damn, he felt like he had drank sake the whole night. Noticing Deidara, Sasori looked around. They were in a forest? No. There's no way Konoha would just let them go. Genjutsu? Possibly. The only way to figure it out.. Wait.. Even if he were in a genjutsu, he'd be able to sense chakra. He couldn't sense any! Hell, he couldn't even feel his own!

"Where are we?" Itachi's deep, velvet like voice could be heard behind the two men who were silently asking each other questions. They both turned to him.

"Damned if I know, un." Deidara replied dryly.

"Why can't I sense any chakra?" Itachi wondered out loud. So, Sasori wasn't the only one.

"So, I'm not the only one?! Thank goodness, un!"

"None of us can sense chakra, and I can't even feel my own." Sasori pieced the information together out loud.

"Hey, danna, what's that on your chest, hm?" Deidara pointed.

Sasori looked down. 'Powerless'. What the..?

"Perhaps it's a seal to keep us from using chakra." Itachi said thoughtfully. "I noticed on the scrolls that there were sealing signs, and when you two disappeared I figured they teleported to you a cell. As it seems, they did not. Instead, we appear to be in another world."

"Another world, un?" Deidara asked.

"As in a new dimension, Deidara." Sasori growled. "Perhaps a parallel universe."

"It's quite a stretch, though." Itachi added thoughtfully. He tried to stand, and winced. Yeah, he had a broken rib or two. Damn that Tsunade, and that inhuman strength of hers. Itachi removed his Akatsuki cloak, and lifted his shirt to inspect the damage. His side was completely bruised, but among the black and blue skin he saw the same sealing kanji that Sasori had. "Deidara, can you remove your cloak and turn around?"

"Why, un?" Deidara raised an eyebrow. Apparently, his scope still worked, and he was using it to inspect their surroundings.

"when the ANBU cast the jutsu and sealing on you they hit you in the back. I want to see if you have the same sealing kanji as Sasori and myself." Itachi explained.

Deidara just nodded, removed his cloak, and turned his back to Itachi. Itachi lifted his shirt, and sure enough, in the middle right of his back was the kanji. 'Powerless'.

"Damn." Sasori growled. He had caught a glimpse of it as well.

"So what are we going to do, un?" Deidara inquired as he went back to scoping the area.

"We could make a camp here for the night." Itachi proposed. "Then see if we can find a village in the morning."

"Isn't that kind of risky?" Sasori asked. "We don't know if anyone in this world has chakra. Hell, we don't even know if we're in another world. If we're not we could risk being caught by an enemy. Without chakra were.."

"Powerless, hm." Deidara finished flatly.

Sasori just nodded.

"What do you suppose, then..?" Itachi inquired.

"We start looking for a village tonight. We'll be moving a lot slower now that we don't have chakra, so we should probably stay hidden in the trees." Sasori said thoughtfully.

The two younger men agreed. Sasori was the oldest of the three, at age twenty-five. Itachi was twenty-one, and Deidara nineteen. It was because of the slight age difference that the other two followed his lead, because in the ninja world even being only four years older made a vast difference in experience. Not that it mattered right now, anyways. Experience for any of them was almost pointless, since they had no chakra. Sasori always relied on his chakra strings and puppets, Deidara on his explosive chakra and clay, and Itachi on his genjutsu and fire-style.

Each one lost in their own thoughts, they didn't even hear, let alone see, the three woman who were observing them from the branches above. That was, until one of them fell out.

"Ouch, dammit!" The woman yelled as she hit the ground.

"I told you not to lean to far." Came another female voice voice. Only this one was calm and smooth.

"A-are you okay?!" Squeaked a third voice. It was rather shy and quiet sounding.

The three men looked in bewilderment. Well, this just got interesting.


	3. Freedom Outlaws

**Chapter Two;**

The Akatsuki members gaped at the women standing before them. The one who had fallen from the tree was red-headed, and her wavy hair fell to her mid-back. She had bright, fierce green eyes, and was fair skinned. She looked to be about five feet, four inches tall, and they later found out she was twenty-three years old. A dark red body hugging, mid-drift, spaghetti strap tank-top adorned her torso, and a pair of short black shorts with a grey camouflage design, that barely reached her mid-thigh, hung on her hips with a black belt. She also wore black, thigh high, open toed sandaled boos that greatly resembled a shinobi's, and they had a two inch heel. Strapped to her back was a pole-axe, and on her hands were black, fingerless gloves that had metal spiked plates attached to the knuckles. Currently, she was brushing off any dirt that might have gotten on her. Her name was Evelynn.

To her left was a raven haired woman who stood at five feet and five inches, and was twenty-one years old. Her black hair fell to her mid-back as well, and was incredibly straight. She had sharp, deep blue eyes, and pale skin. Her pants were similar to that of Evelynn's in the fact they were black and had a grey camouflage design, and hugged her legs. Only hers stopped just above her knees. Her black, two inch heeled, open toed sandaled boots stopped at mid-calf. She also had a black belt around her waist, only her's also adorned an axe and chain. The chain seemed to be about thirty-feet long, and was also covered in barbed wire like spikes. Her top was a deep blue that hugged her body. It was also a mid-drift top, but it only had one sleeve, the left, that stopped just above the elbow, and her other shoulder was completely bare. She kept one hand on her axe and chain, and the other hung loosely at her side as she studied the three Akatsuki. Almost as if she was taking a mental note of their appearance. Her name was Shoto.

To Evelynn's right was a young woman who they learned was only eighteen. She had long, black hair with blue tips that fell to her waist, and large, shy brown eyes. She was pale skinned, and also stood at five feet and five inches tall. She was wearing the same black pants with grey camouflage design as Shoto and Evelynn, only hers were like more like cargo pants, and had many pockets. Her sandaled, open toed boots didn't have a heel, and only went up to her ankles. On the black belt she wore around her hips was a black pouch filled with medical supplies on the left, and on the right was a sheath that held a nine inch dagger. Her top was a dark green, and was also a mid-drift bearing top. Only her's had sleeves that reached her elbows. She also wore a black trench coat that reached her knees, though she opted to wear it open so it was easier for her to move around. She was shyly tapping her two index fingers together, and intently watching Evelynn and Shoto. Her name was Mira.

"So are you shinobi too, hm?" Deidara asked after a long period of silence. The girls shared a questioning look, and it was Evelynn who spoke.

"What the fuck is a shinobi?"

"Guss not." Sasori muttered.

"Could you tell us where we are?" Itachi inquired.

"Y-you're in C-Cadonia." Mira replied softly. "J-just w-west of the Northern kingdom, i-in Dragon Valley."

"How do you not know about your own lands?" Shoto asked suspiciously.

"We're.. Not from here." Sasori explained uncertainly.

"Oh, which kingdom are you from then?" Evelynn asked.

"Actually, we're not from Cadonia at all, un. We're from a completely different world, hm." Deidara explained. "We're shinobi."

"Oh, is that right?" Evelynn grinned at him.

"That's right, un." Deidara grinned back.

"Hm.." Evelynn hummed.

"Hm?" Deidara raised an eyebrow.

Then, with surprising strength she upper-cutted him in the jaw, and Deidara flew back into a tree, the bark smashing on impact.

"What do we look like?! Idiots?! Don't fuck with me!" Evelynn snapped. Mira twisted her hair nervously, and Shoto looked slightly amused.

"I have to agree, it sounds rather far fetched." Shoto mused.

"B-but what if th-they're telling the t-truth?" Mira muttered.

"Oh, Mira!" Evelynn declared while rubbing the shy girls head. "Always giving liars the benefit of the doubt!"

"So, are you going to tell us who you are?" Sasori cut in, his voice laced with annoyance. Who the hell was she calling a liar?

"I'm M-Mira." The brown eyed girl said shyly with a soft smile.

"Shoto." The blue eyed girl replied coolly.

"Evelynn, leader of the Freedom Outlaws!" The green eyed girl stated proudly.

"What are 'Freedom Outlaws'?" Itachi inquired.

"A rebellion against Hanzo, because he's an oppressive lord who took away all our freedoms and what not." Evelynn explained bluntly.

"Wait, you're the leader of this rebellion?" Sasori asked skeptically.

"Yeah, what of it?" Evelynn raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even have enough rebels for a revolution?" Sasori smirked.

"Of course I've got rebels!" Evelynn declared as she grabbed Sasori, who was still sitting, by the front of his cloak, and held her face an inch from his. "What kind of rebellion leader would I be, if I didn't even have any rebels?!"

"Could you take us to the nearest village?" Itachi cut in smoothly.

"There are no villages around here. Most were destroyed, because they were too far from Hanzo's kingdom." Shoto explained. "The only hospitality you'll receive around here is from bandits or gypsies, and that's if the bandits don't decide to kill you."

"D-do you need help?" Mira asked Itachi as she saw him wince.

"I'll be fine." He assured, but his face said otherwise.

"P-please, allow m-me." Mira whispered as she moved his cloak a side. She cringed when she saw he had a rob protruding through the skin. This would be tough. "H-hold still."

Itachi nodded, and Deidara and Sasori watched in curiosity. Mira placed her hand on the rib, and snapped it into place. Itachi hissed, but Mira kept a hold. Slowly, the bones mended back together. Sasori and Deidara watched in wonder, and Itachi felt a tingling, almost burning, sensation on his side. The skin started to stretch and weave back together, and after a moment there was nothing more than a bruise there.

"I c-can't heal minor b-bruises." Mira explained softly.

"How did you.." Deidara trailed off.

"Mira's a healer." Shoto explained. She was eying Evelynn, who was surveying the area intently. "Evelynn.."

"Hanzo's men. Mira, take those three to the cabin. There's only about four, from what I can tell. Probably a night patrol. Shoto and I can handle them." Evelynn ordered. Mira nodded, and gestured for the men to follow her.

"Shouldn't we help, un?" Deidara asked.

"He's right. Even if we don't have chakra, we still know taijutsu." Itachi commented.

"I-it's better if you j-just follow." Mira said quietly. "Sh-shoto and Evelynn can handle this."

The Akatsuki members nodded, and followed the young woman deeper into the woods. She moved swiftly, and quickly, though it was nothing like the ninja speed they were used to. They ran through the trees for about twenty minutes, and in the distance they saw a cabin hidden amongst the trunchs and branches. It was about a mile and a half away from where they left Evelynn and Shoto.

"Should you really have such an open cabin in the woods like this for rebels?" Sasori asked as Mira opened the door, and cautiously peered in.

"O-only Evelynn, Shoto, a-and myself stay here." Mira explained as she led them inside. "H-Hanzo's men usually d-don't come this deep i-into the forest. Due t-to the wolves."

"Then how are you three able to, hm?" Deidara asked as he looked around.

It was small. It was basically one large room, with a stove all the way in the back, and a small table with a pot, knife, potatoes, a rabbit, and some vegetables on it.. Directly to their right was a door that led to a weapons and medical room, and along side the door there were three hammocks hanging on the wall, one above the other like a bunk-bed, and there were pillows and blankets disheveled in each one. On there left was a soft, that they later learned had a fold out bed. In the middle of the large room was a table, that had a map, a compass, and some papers scattered across it.

"W-wolves are my s-spirit animal." Mira said as she started to gut the rabbit, and skin it's fur.

"Spirit animal?" Itachi questioned. Mira nodded.

"E-everyone in Cadonia h-has a spirit animal. Th-the animal they c-connect with. Mine i-is the wolf, Sh-shoto's is the panda, and E-Evelynn's is the fox." Mira explained. "Wh-when a person discovers their s-spirit animal th-their special ability i-is born."

"Yours is healing.." Sasori stated. Again, Mira just nodded as she started removing the meat from the rabbit, and placing it into the pot, which contained water. "What are the abilities of the other two?"

"Evelynn's is h-her inhuman strength, and Shoto's i-is her aim and speed with weapons." Mira explained. "E-Evelynn can demolish a w-whole stone wall with a c-couple punches, and Sh-Shoto never misses a target."

"Interesting.." Itachi muttered.

Silence fell on them as Mira peeled and cut up potatoes, and then sliced up the vegetables, adding them to the pot. Then, she set it on to boil. As they waited the Akatsuki members explained to Mira their world, what chakra was, and then showed her the seals that were placed on them.

"P-perhaps we can find s-someone to remove it." Mira said thoughtfully. Before she could say anything else Shoto and Evelynn walked in the door.

"It was four of Hanzo's men." Shoto confirmed. "They were delivering a scroll to the Western kingdom. I'll have decode it, but it shouldn't take long."

When Evelynn and Shoto were finally settled in Mira explained to them everything the Akatsuki told her. The girls listened with interest, nodding here and there.

"Interesting.." Shoto muttered.

"What about Cadonia?" Itachi inquired. "Who exactly is Hanzo, and what happened that you need to start a rebellion?"

Shoto and Mira turned to Evelynn. She blinked, and then scowled.

"Do I always have to explain it?" She grumbled. The other two nodded, and Evelynn sighed as she began the tale of Cadonia's history.

* * *

**A/N; Eh, I guess you could say this is really half modern, half medieval. Things like couches, stoves, lighters, and whatnot exist. Not the extreme modern things like phones, cars, guns, ect.**

**Next up is the history of Cadonia, so review and look out for the next chapter.!**


	4. History of Cadonia

**Chapter Three;  
****-This is like a flashback/story telling type scene.. Just read-**

Fifteen years ago, when Evelynn, Shoto, and Mira were still very young, Cadonia was a place of peace and freedom. It was divided equally into four kingdoms; The Northern, The Western, The Southern, and The Eastern. The Northern kingdom was the capital of Cadonia. Every five years a new leader was chosen to take over the Northern kingdom, and proceed to keep peace, justice, and freedom for all.

**-The legend-**

There's a legend behind the Western, Southern, and Eastern kingdoms as well. In the Western kingdom, where Evelynn was born, it was said to be created by a dragon, hence the capitol's name 'Dragon Valley'. It's said that the last of the dragon species protected the people of Western Kingdom until his dying breath, hiding it among the trees. Then, with his heart still barely beating, he removed it from his chest, and buried it into the heart of the kingdom. Stating that from now on the people who are born in Dragon Valley will have the heart of a dragon, and thus would always be known as strong, brave, and have the charisma of a true leader.

The Southern Kingdom, where Shoto was born, was told to have been created by a serpent. His clever and witty self hid the Southern Kingdom among the mountains. The serpent was known for his speed, and his cunning. As he died, it is said, he shed his final skin, and a turned it into a fog that would help keep Serpent Valley(the Southern kingdom's capitol) protected. He also blessed the valley, saying that all who are born there would be gifted with intelligence, speed, and grace.

The Western Kingdom is a farm land, where Mira was born. It was said to be ruled by a lion. He loved his people so, and was known for his kindness and mercy. The Lion's Valley, the capitol of the Southern kingdom, was created during the first great war. When the southern kingdom was attacked, and the lion finally had to join the battle, he let out a great roar, and with it be declared that everyone from his great kingdom would be blessed with kindness, mercy, and loyalty. As he died from his wounds his blood seeped into the ground, and from then on the one's from Lion's Valley were protected with the kindness of their once great king.

The Northern kingdom was created as a passage way for all three kingdoms. The legend says the the Dragon, the Serpent, and the Lion came together when they were in their prime, and built the kingdom together. Blessing with with their strength, cunning, and kindness. It is also said that they left a prophecy behind; That one day they would be reincarnated into the hearts of man during the second great war, and once again peace, justice, and freedom would rule the lands.

**-End-**

Evelynn was little eight year old girl happily running through the forest with her brothers. Her mother had five children, four boys and one girl. She had sent them into the forest to gather some tree roots that she would use to help create medicines. Evelynn was the bravest of her brothers. At least, that's what everyone said, so more often then not she collected the roots, and her brothers hung back to keep an eye on her. Currently, they were heading home. Father would be coming home today. There was a war going on. The village elders called it 'The Second Great War', but the children were none the wiser.

As they reached their cabin in the woods they noticed smoke. Lots of smoke. They five children looked uncertainly at each other, and then Evelynn took off running towards home. Her brothers called out to her, but she didn't listen. Mother could be in trouble! And Evelynn had to help her! So, the little red head ran and ran as fast as she could.

The sight that greeted her was awful. It still haunted her. Everywhere, there was fire. The trees were burning. The trees that hid their village was burning! That was when she noticed it wasn't just the trees, it was everything. The cabins, the tents, the elders adobe. It was all burning. There were men in grey and silver clothing on horse back. They had weapons, so many weapons. So much blood. Evelynn watched in horror as they sliced, stabbed, and butchered the villagers. Those who could escape did, but those who tried to fight back were killed.

This wasn't right. This had to be a nightmare. Little Evelynn turned when she heard her brothers. If she turned too soon, or too late, she would never know. As she turned a man rode up one by one sliced the throats of her brothers. Evelynn started to cry. No, what was happening?! Women were being dragged into a cart. Why? Evelynn could hear the screams, the clashing of weapons, the roar of the fire. It was turning into a blurr. What could she do?! Evelynn screamed as the man who slain her brothers rode towards her to scoop her up, and place her in the cart with the other women in children. Just as he was about to grab her a great fox leaped in front of her, and let out a great snarl. It raised a paw, and slaughtered the man who dared to come near the little red head.

Evelynn blinked as the fox turned around. It was the largest fox she had ever seen! Much bigger than her, anyways. It had deep red fur, dark brown paws, and a dark brown tail tip. It's eyes were a yellow green, and the pupils were only slits. Evelynn knew she should be afraid. Yet, as she felt her heart beat, she swore she could feel his, too. For they were beating the exact same pace, completely synonymous. The great fox studied her. Her red hair was wild and tangled from running through the woods, her green eyes were wide, and her face was dirty. Probably a mix of soot from the smoke in the air, and dirt from earlier when she was playing in the woods.

"We have to go." The great fox said. "I am Tokala."

"I'm Evelynn." The little girl said softly. Tokala smiled.

"I know. I'll explain everything, but we must go now."

"But mother.."

"Your mother is no longer with us.." Tokala said softly.

Evelynn sniffled, nodded, and climbed onto the back of the great fox. He leaped through the flames, and bounded off deeper into the forest. Evelynn, exhausted from what she had witness, fell asleep clutching his fur.

**-Southern Kingdom, same year-**

Shoto was always a quiet girl. She was only six years old, at the time. She loved to read, and she loved to listen to the stories her village elders told. It was almost like she sucked all the information up, and held onto it in her little mind. For only six years old, she could already read proficiency, and she could write full paragraphs with very little mistakes. The village elders told her she had a mind like the Serpent. Shoto remembered that the Serpent was a legend on how their village was founded, way up here in the mountains. It was an interesting story, she could admit, but only a legend, nonetheless.

Currently, little Shoto was getting water out of a well higher up on the mountain. She struggled a little bit, since she was very much shorter than the well, but she would get her task done. Mommy didn't give her much chores, so the ones she was given she did to the best of her abilities. With the bucket of water in her hands, Shoto started walking back down to mountain side to her home village. She was participating in a race today, with the other children in her village. The winner would win a piece of candy. A rarity in their village. Of course, Shoto was going to save the candy for daddy if she won. He would be coming home soon, and Shoto wanted to give him something special.

Lately the villagers elders have been talking quietly amongst themselves about a man named Hanzo, who was trying to destroy their peace, and take all four kingdoms for himself. Shoto wondered if it were possible. Now, even if she is a bright child, she was still a child nonetheless. So wars, evil lords, and death was not something she was familiar with. All she knew was daddy had to go away to fight, and he would be returning soon.

As Shoto approached the village she noticed something was off. It was very quiet. Far too quiet. Usually she would hear wagons being pulled, donkey's hooves, and quiet chatter as she approached home. Right now, Shoto heard nothing. She frowned, set down the bucket of water, and started running. She ran as fast as she could, and then skidded to a stop at the village gate. There was a man hanging there. More like hanging there, by his throat. he had been hung by the neck to the top of gateway door. His hands were tied behind his back, and he looked like he had taken a horrible beating. A sign hung around his neck.

'_Hanzo's Law Reigns'_

Shoto took a step back, and put a hand over her mouth. She felt like she might be sick. Slowly, she walked around the man, and made her way through her village. A couple of the huts were on fire, and there were dead bodies every where. Most, judging by their wounds, look like they died painfully, slowly. Shoto started to sniffle, and wiped her eyes as she made it back to her hut. Maybe.. Maybe mommy was alright, and they could leave together? Yeah, that was right. Her and Mommy would leave together, and Shoto could forget all about the horrible sight.

The little blue eyed, black headed girl opened the door to her hut slowly. She looked around. Nothing. She slowly crept inside.

"Mommy?" She called out softly. She couldn't see her in the main part, so maybe she was in the bedroom. It was the only other room in the hut. "Mommy.."

Shoto slowly opened the door to the bedroom. She froze, and regretted her decision. There was her mother. Laying on the bed, hands tied and placed above her head. She was naked, and had deep cuts all over her body. For a reason Shoto could not understand there was also a lot of blood between mommy's legs. Why? Did the men stab mommy there, too? Shoto's eyes were wide as they filled with tears. She was alone now.

"Mommy.." She whispered as she started to cry. "Mommy! Mommy!"

It seemed to be the only thing the girl could say as she sat in the doorway of the bedroom and cried. She didn't know how long she cried for. There was a suddenly shuffling behind her, and Shoto looked up as she wiped her eyes. She cried out, and jumped up. In front of her was a panda. Shoto was trembling slightly as it approached her.

"Little Shoto, do not fear me." The panda say in a deep, soothing voice. "My name is Armel, and I am your animal spirit."

"Wh-what's an animal spirit?" Shoto asked as she stepped forward. For some reason she felt no reason to fear this creature. It felt almost like she could feel her blood flowing through her veins, and in the veins of that animal the blood flowed synonymously with hers. It was hard to describe, but it was how she felt.

"Come with me. I'll explain everything. We can't keep you here, because soon more men will raid your village for supplies." Armel explained. Little Shoto just nodded as she climbed onto his back.

Slowly, Armel turned and left the hut. Shoto look one last look at her mother. The blood, the horrified expression, and the smell of death. She would never forget that sight, that smell. She clutched onto Armel's fur for comfort as he shifted through a forest of bamboo. Shoto was safe for now, at least. Still, she refused to sleep until she got her answers.

**-Eastern Kingdom, same year-**

Mira's mother loved her daughter so. She was only three years old, at the time. It was late at night. Mira's mother, Lilyanna, was weaving a basket for her daughter. Mira loved to help her mother on the farm by picking herbs. So Lilyanna was weaving a basket for her little girl to carry around as she worked.

Even at such a young age everyone could tell Mira would be kind. Already she smiled at everyone, and offered to help anyone and everyone whom she met. The sweet, little Mira seemed to bring a smile to all the villagers faces.

As was said, it was late at night. Lilyanna just finished weaving the basket, and was going to head to bed when she suddenly heard a commotion outside. She moved cautiously to the window. She gasped at what she saw. Hanzo's men were riding into the village on horse back. It would only be a matter of time before they raided the farms, pillaged the women, and killed the men who had not gone to war yet. Fear struck in Lilyanna as she turned to the bedroom where her little Mira slept.

No, Mira would not be taken. Lilyanna would not allow that. Quickly, Lilyanna threw on her cloak, and ran into the bedroom.

"Mira. Mira, wake up, darling." Lilyanna cooed. Mira rubbed her eyes.

"Mama?"

"We have to go, Mira. Come on." Lilyanna ushered her child out of bed, and slipped a cloak on her.

Cautiously, Lilyanna peered out of the door. When it was clear, she picked Mira up and ran towards the forest that bordered the farmlands. She clutched Mira to her chest, and ran as fast as she could.

"Mama, what's going on?" Little Mira asked as she peered up at her mother with her large brown eyes.

"Don't worry, little Mira. We just have to get away, for now." Lilyanna panted. She could hear the galloping of horses behind her. She had been seen.

Just as they were nearing the thick forest Lilyanna felt someone grab her hair. She was pulled back as she yelped, and dropped Mira.

"Mama!" Mira yelled.

"Mira, run!" Lilyanna ordered. "Into the trees. Don't look back, no matter what you hear! Understand!"

"Mama.." Mira looked horrified as the man yanked her mother onto his horse. Two more men on horseback were catching up.

"Run, Mira! Now! Go!" Lilyanna screamed as the man turned, ordered the other two to catch little Mira, and then he took off back towards the village. Lilyanna fighting with all her might to get away.

With no other choice three year old Mira turned and ran into the trees. She fell and scrapped her knee. No, mama said to not stop, not look back. Tears stung her eyes as she scrambled up, and continued to run. It was getting harder to breathe. She could hear shouting behind her.

'_Don't look back, no matter what you hear!'_

She continued to run, she didn't look back. She felt a hand grab her arm roughly, and Mira screamed. Suddenly, from behind her and the man that grabbed her a wolf growled, and jumped out. He tackled the man from the horse, and ripped his throat out. The wolf was so big! A little blood splattered on Mira's face as the wolf ripped into the man's throat.

Mira was shaking so badly that she fell. The giant wolf turned to her, and then laid down in front of her. Mira looked curiously at him. He.. he had the same coloured fur as she had hair. Black with blue tips.

"Little cub, you don't have to run anymore." The wolf said in a deep, comforting voice. Mira decided she liked him. "My name is Zev, and I will be your guardian from now on."

"Th-thank y-you." Mira stammered. It was a stutter that would remain with her for the rest of her life.

Quietly, the wolf pushed Mira onto his back, and carried her deeper into the forest. Mira buried her face into his fur and cried. She cried, and cried, and cried her little three year old eyes out. Mama was gone. The villagers were gone. Yet, she was not alone. Zev was here now. Still, Mira cried for the loss of her mother, and mourned for the destruction her village had faced. Zev let her cry as he curled up under a tree, Mira now asleep against his stomach, and his tail was draped over her protectively.

**-Present time-**

"We only met each other about three years ago." Evelynn finished. The room was silent. Mira and Shoto were avoiding the gazes of everyone, and the Akatsuki members were taking in all the information. "So far, Hanzo has gotten what he wanted. All four kingdoms. I won't allow it to stay that way. So, when we met we decided to start rallying rebels, and prepare a revolution."

"In return for our hospitality, we ask you help." Shoto stated coolly as she continued to look out the window.

The three Akatsuki members looked at each other. Currently, they had no chakra, no way home, and if they didn't obey this man they would be killed. With no chakra, that was actually a pretty big threat to them right now. After a moment of silent communication it was Sasori who spoke.

"Agreed. We'll help in any way we can." Sasori stated firmly.

After all, weren't the Akatsuki just a rebel group themselves..?

* * *

**A/N; Someone messaged me, and asked where I get my ideas for my stories. Honestly, I just kind of wing it. Like this chapter, I just wrote it. It took about two hours. Then I edit them on the doc manager here. So, yeah.. That's it.**

Anyways, review, and have a good day/night.!


	5. First Confrontation

**Chapter Four;**

The six were up early the next morning. Just as the sun was rising. The men had been made to sleep on the pull out couch. Which was not very comfortable, if they said so themselves. Today the rebel leaders had to migrate the women from one of the hideouts from the west to the very south. It would be safer there, for them. Then they had to lead the men from the hideout to the eastern kingdom hideout, where they would begin training.

The girls strapped on their weapons, and medical pouch. They ordered the boys to leave their cloaks behind. Explaining that it would hinder their movement, since they didn't have chakra anymore. It seemed to depress them slightly, but nonetheless they complied. Evelynn promised they would get new clothes that would be more suitable once they were in the western hideout. They always had extra, since every so often they recruited new members for their cause.

Shoto grabbed the scroll she and Evelynn had taken from Hanzo's men. It was a message that his men in the western kingdom should travel to the north, because he had a battle plan he wanted to discuss with them face to face. It also mentioned that there was a prophecy hidden in stone in Lion's Valley. Mira confirmed that her mother use to tell her stories of it, but she couldn't remember. So Evelynn took note to search for this prophecy once they reached the eastern lands.

Now, the four walked through the thicket of trees, heading towards Dragon Valley's outlaw hideout. They were casually walking, for now. Hanzo's men wouldn't be scouting the area for at least another three hours. It would take two days to reach the hideout. It was unnerving to the Akatsuki members. Their lives now rested in the hands of three young women. One of which was a short tempered, foul mouthed, rebellion leader. The second who was a cool, cunning, lead strategist. The third who was a meek, soft spoken, head medic. Well, it could be worse, right?

"So, what was your world like, anyways?" Evelynn asked. She was casually stepping over tree roots and fallen branches with her fingers laced behind her head.

"It was.." Itachi started, but trailed off. What was his world like..? It wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst. Some places had trees as far as the eye could see, and others were just dry desert.

"Not home, hm." Deidara mumbled.

Personally, he didn't give a damn if they ever found a way back or not. Since he deflected from Iwagakure, and became a terrorist for hire he had been relatively happy. Then, the Akatsuki forced him to join their organization, and took that happiness from him. Of course, he was still able to perform his art. The beautiful explosions always sent a rush of adrenaline through him. Yet, it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same since he joined the Akatsuki. When he was alone people respected him, in fear or what have you. When he joined Akatsuki he was the youngest member, as well as the newest. Therefore, he was placed with the dirty, low jobs. No one in Akatsuki really respected him, and in reality his boisterous and cocky personality was all a front. He hated Akatsuki, and he hated the shinobi nations. That was about it.

"I-it must have b-been terrible." Mira stammered, concerned edged in her voice.

"Well, no use thinking about it now, un." Deidara flashed the girl a grin, and Mira looked at her feet as a blush rose across her face.

Sasori eyed Deidara and Itachi. It was true, anyone could see Deidara's personality was all a front. At least, Sasori could. Being his partner and all. Sasuke, as it turned out, decided his revenge meant nothing. Apparently, some pink haired brat from his village, and some blonde knuckle-head convinced him of that. The thought had made Itachi happy, and Sasori knew the only reason the Uchiha was still in Akatsuki was so the organization didn't attack Konoha. Which was fine by Sasori, he had no interest in revealing secrets.

Personally, Sasori didn't care for the organization either. When he and Deidara kidnapped the Shukaku host Chiyo had been there to fight. Grandson and Grandmother were forced to fight. Now, don't get him wrong. Sasori cares nothing for Suna, and cared very little for his grandmother. The woman who had raised him, but never seemed to want to love him. Then again, she had been very depressed when she learned about the death of Sasori's parents. Which she _lied_ to Sasori about. Still, she was his grandmother, she did raise him, and there was always that part of Sasori that would hold a small amount of gratitude for her. So, killing her had been one of the hardest killings he made. Not to say it broke him, but he wasn't quite the same afterwards.

Sasori was snapped from his thoughts as Evelynn slammed her side into his, and sent them both falling to the forest floor.

"What the hell?!" Sasori snapped. Only to see an arrow embedded into the ground where he once stood.

Evelynn got up, and helped the red-headed man up as well. Her eyes were narrowed in the direction the arrow came from. Apparently, while Sasori was lost in thought they had reached the edge of the forest, and were currently facing a vast field. Evelynn swung her pole axe down from her back, Shoto grabbed the axe head of her axe and chain, and Mira pulled out her dagger. Each one took a defense stance as six men on horseback rode towards them. They stopped a few yards away.

"By order of Hanzo, we've come to arrest you. You are called 'Evelynn of the Outlaws', are you not?" A man in elaborate armour asked. Apparently, he was the leader of the troop. "Also your right hands; Mira of the Healing Hand, and Shoto of the Bloody Chains."

"What if we are?!" Evelynn called back with a smirk. So, they were very well known, apparently.

"You have committed many acts of treason against your king. Come quietly, give us the names of your new comrades, and you may be shown mercy." The man ordered.

"Hanzo is no king of mine, for I do not serve a forced king!"

"Perhaps in your favour you would be willing to trade. The men for your freedom? After all, the more men Hanzo has, the stronger his army becomes." The man offered. The females knew better. These men did not believe in fairness, nor would they agree to a trade. Besides, why would they want to aid Hanzo's army? So, Evelynn called him on his bluff.

"You want them?!" She asked as she waved on of her arms out in a gesture towards them. "Come and claim them! If you can!"

On her taunt the men rushed forward on their steeds. Swords and bow and arrows at the ready. Shoto, with deadly accuracy, threw her axe head towards one of the archers. Her chain clanked as it unraveled from her hip. The man on horse tried to ride around the axe head, but with a flick of her wrist it embedded itself into his throat. She yanked back on the chain, and the axe head was removed, blood splattering everywhere as the man gurgled and choked on his own blood. As she pulled her weapon back she swung it slightly to the left, and it embedded itself into the back of the head of another rider. He slipped off the horse, and crashed to the ground. While she was occupied one of them had come around to her right side. He swung his sword down, and Shoto barely had time to dodge. Her thigh was cut open, and as she turned to face him Itachi ran forward. He still had a kunai, and used it to block the sword. He then ducked down, and kicked the man in his jaw with such force that was a sickening _crack_ as his jaw broke. As the man fell to the ground, Itachi grabbed him by the arm, twisted it behind his back, and slit his throat. Shoto watched with slight awe, but mostly she was studying his movements. This must be the 'taijutsu' he was talking about.

"That was impressive." Shoto observed.

"We did say we'd help in any way we could." Itachi replied as he dropped the man to the ground.

Meanwhile, Evelynn had gone head to head with the leader of the troop. She was blocking his sword with her pole axe, and when she finally got the chance she swung her fist. The spikes that protruded from the knuckles of her gloves pierced his cheek with a disgusting crunch. The man hollered, and Evelynn pulled back. Then, she stabbed her pole axe into his stomach. Blood dripped from his mouth as his helmet fell off. Evelynn titled her head, and watched him with a thoughtful gaze.

"You may think Hanzo has won," she started. "But we will never give up our freedom. The war has only begun, rat. Go tell your 'king' that. From yours truly, of course."

With that Evelynn yanked her pole axe out of his stomach, and watched as he struggled onto his horse. He rode hastily towards Hanzo's kingdom, leaving his other two comrades behind. Just as Evelynn was turning around an arrow was shot at her, and embedded itself into her shoulder.

"Dammit!" She yelled as she yanked the arrow out. Before she could turn around Sasori jumpe forward, wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other was outstretched behind her. Evelynn grabbed his shoulder with her free hands, her other hand still occupied by her weapon, and turned her head slightly to look behind her. One of the archers had a dagger in a striking position, and Sasori had his kunai in the man's jugular. Evelynn turned so her back was against Sasori's chest, she pushed the red-headed man back a little. When he moved back, he ripped the kunai out. Blood sputtered from the wound, and a few splatters met Evelynn's face. She eyed the man with disdain. He was choking on words he couldn't speak. Evelynn swung her pole axe, and completely decapitated him. His head rolled away, and his body fell to the ground. Evelynn turned to Sasori, who was eying her with an impressed expression.

"I didn't ask for you fucking help." Evelynn snapped as she swung her pole axe into the strap on her back.

"That's an odd way to say thank you." Sasori drawled.

"That's because I fucking wasn't."

The two glared at each other, and then returned to join the others. Deidara had killed the fifth one by slicing his throat, as Itachi had done. The only difference was Deidara got a deep gash across his face, and a stab wound to his abdomen in the process. Fighting without chakra was a lot different. The men were learning that quickly. Mira had already healed Shoto, who was just finished drawing in her axe and in chain to her hip. Now, she was currently healing Deidara's wounds, and scolding him for being too careless. Deidara had a rather stupid grin on his face. One Itachi and Sasori took note of.

"Is everyone alright?" Evelynn asked. She had removed some gauze wrap from Mira's pouch, and was working on cleaning up her arrow wound in her shoulder.

"Oh, Evelynn, you sh-should let me h-heal that!" Mira scolded. Evelynn just waved her away as Shoto helped wrap the gauze around the wound.

"Save your strength. We still have a day and a half of traveling." Evelynn frowned. It was past noon, she could tell that. Apparently, the fights had gone on longer than they thought.

"Should you have let that man go?" Shoto asked coolly as she finished patching Evelynn up.

"Yes. I want Hanzo to know he doesn't have control over everyone." Evelynn replied firmly. "Do you still have the scroll?"

Shoto nodded, and showed her the object.

"Good. Let's get going then." Evelynn turned to the others as she spoke. Then, she took notice of the horses that were left behind. Slowly, a grin spread across her face. "We can just borrow these.."

Unfortunately, the shinobi did not known how to ride horseback. So Mira, Evelynn, and Shoto each hopped on a horse, and took the reigns. Deidara climbed on with Mira, Itachi jumped up behind Shoto, and Evelynn helped Sasori climb on behind her. Each man wrapped his arm around the women's waists. The girls nudged the horses forward, and they took off towards the hideout once more. The once Akatsuki members now aware just how dangerous these women could be. Heh, if they were honest with themselves, they really didn't mind.


	6. Tale of the Prophecy

**Chapter Five;**

It took only a day on horseback to reach the western hideout. Normally, the girls didn't like riding on horseback. It was too troublesome to keep the animals safe, as well as themselves. After they approached a cave opening the six hopped down from the horses. They removed the saddles and bridles, and let them run free. Evelynn and Shoto each lit a torch, and into the cave they went.

"Isn't a cave a rather obvious place for a hideout?" Sasori inquired.

"You'd think." Evelynn smirked.

Halfway through the cavern the girls stopped. Evelynn handed her torch to Mira, and with little difficulty pushed a side a boulder. Behind it was a tunnel that led underground. Shoto led the way, and the others followed her quickly. The men seemed slightly impressed. Evelynn pulled the boulder back in place, and quickly followed the others down the dirt tunnel. It was small, and Itachi and Deidara had to duck to avoid the ceiling. When they finally reached the end the me gaped.

Before them was a vast colosseum like area with a high ceiling. All around there were tents, drapes, stands, and people bustled about. Honestly, it was like a small town underground. The ceiling, floor, and walls all consisted of dirt, but it had been smoothed and packed down in a way they made it sturdy. Truly it was a remarkable sight. The girls walked down the stairs, and when everyone noticed them they started to shout greetings and cheer. Evelynn dramatically took a bow, Shoto rolled her eyes at Evelynn, and Mira was waving to everyone as they approached. An old woman greeted them, and the girls embraced her as they said their hellos.

"Who are these young men?" The woman asked staring that the boys. The woman was short, white haired pulled back into a bun, and her wrinkled face was etched with kindness.

"Itachi, Deidara, Sasori." Evelynn stated bluntly, waving them away. With that she took off farther into the crowd. Shoto rolled her eyes, but the old woman chuckled.

"My name is Giovanna." The old woman introduced herself.

"Sh-she's been l-like a guardian to us f-for the past th-three years." Mira explained.

"It's a pleasure." Sasori said as the three men bowed their heads in respect. Even if they didn't know her, she was still an elder.

"My, my." Giovanna shook her head. "We ought to get you some clothes, dears. Come along. You look like you could use a bath, too."

With that, Giovanna ushered the boys away to the bath house. Which was really a tent with a tub, and large pots of hot water surrounding it. Giovanna made the men strip, much to their embarrassment, and then instructed them to stand in the tub. Two chamber maids dumped a pot over them, and then proceeded the scrub the men down.

"Ah, hey! Isn't this a bit indecent, un?!" Deidara yelped as one of them scrubbed a rather sensitive area.

"In Cadonia it's considered a woman's job to cater to the men." Giovanna explained as she instructed another maid to get the men clothes.

"Then why are three women starting a revolution?" Sasori inquired. He seemed a bit embarrassed as well, considering one of the maidens was eying him with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Those three are.. Different." Giovanna said thoughtfully. "Besides, Mira will probably end up a house wife when it's all over."

"What about Shoto and Evelynn?" Itachi asked. Now that the men were finished being scrubbed, the maidens dumped another pot of water on them to rinse the suds off. Despite how uncomfortable it bad made them, they had to admit they felt better with a.. Proper bath.

"Shoto may end up married, but no doubt she'll control the relationship." Giovanna chuckled. "Evelynn, well.. She's one that will never be tamed or tied down, I'm afraid."

"I can believe that." Sasori snorted as they were each handed towels to dry off with. The maiden had returned with clothes for them, and set them down on a bench on the left side of the tent.

"You shouldn't say such things, Sasori-no-danna, yeah." Deidara said. "If you do, you'll be the one to marry her, un."

"Not likely." Sasori growled as he pulled on the clothes that were presented to him.

They each more the same outfit. Black cargo-like pants that were slightly baggy around their thighs, and the ends hugged their legs just a little below their knees. They kept their ninja sandals, since it seemed that's what everyone wore in this world, as well. Their shirts were black, and they wore mesh armour underneath. Deidara's was a tank-top, and the mesh armour was revealed slightly, since it was designed as a short sleeved top. Itachi and Sasori wore long sleeved v-neck shirts, the sleeves stopping just above their elbows, and the mesh armour was visible just below their collar bone. Deidara was also brought a pair of fingerless gloves. He had requested them, since he wouldn't be using his palm mouths any time soon.

"Lady Giovanna." Shoto called out as she waved the elder over. Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori followed behind. "Evelynn and I confiscated a scroll from some of Hanzo's men. It mentioned a prophecy hidden in Lion's Valley, do you know anything of it?"

"Ah." Giovanna smiled. "Aye, I do. Go gather Mira and Evelynn, and we'll meet in my quarters."

"Of course."

Again, Shoto took off. The three men followed Giovanna to her tent. There was a small cot to the far left, and there were pillows of all colours lined against the back and right walls. Giovanna gestured for the boys to sit, and she took a seat herself in a cushioned rocking chair near the entrance. Soon, Shoto, Mira, and Evelynn joined them. They each pulled over a pillow, and sat comfortably around Giovanna. Evelynn lit a cigarette, and Giovanna herself lit a pipe as she explained the prophecy.

"Long ago, when the Great Kings of Lion, Dragon, and Serpent came together they each made a weapon out of a piece of themselves. The Lion took a claw, and crafted a dagger that could pierce through even the toughest of stones and metal. The serpent took a poison filled fang, and created a septum that could kill with just a scratch. The dragon took a scale, and with it created two gloves. When used, they could kill a man with a simple flick of the finger. They knew they would eventually pass on, be it old age or war. Not wanting just anyone to possess these precious weapons the put a curse on them, and hid them in stone in the Lion's kingdom. The legend goes that only the ones with the kindness of the lion, the cunning of the serpent, and the heart of the dragon will be able to remove these items from their stone encasement."

"Wait, how is anyone suppose to find them?" Evelynn asked.

"Ah, when the one's who were blessed with the gifts of the great kings meet their spirit animals, and learn to become one with those animals then they will know what to do." Giovanna smiled. "Much to contrary belief not many actually possess spirit animals."

"W-we were t-told everyone h-has one." Mira said softly.

"Well.." Giovanna paused. "It is many who believe that you three are the chosen ones."

There was a silence.

"You're telling us this now?" Evelynn asked in disbelief.

"When I spoke with your spirit guides we agreed it would be best not to tell you until the war was upon us. Which is why I ask you this. When you lead the men to the eastern kingdom, let them train. Go off, and find these sacred weapons. Hanzo can be defeated. Your answers will be given when these weapons are found." Giovanna explained. "I know no more than I told you."

"Don't you have a spirit animal?" Shoto inquired. Giovanna smiled again.

"Of course." As she spoke a giant eagle swooped into the tent, and perched itself on her shoulder. The animal was almost as big as she.

"Then how do you know someone else isn't the chosen one?" Evelynn asked skeptically.

"When you three met your spirit guardians there was a connection. Something very unique. Most people don't have such a connection. Their guardians are simply that. Guardians. Yet, when you feel pain, so do they. Then you're overcome with join, their hearts swell in happiness as well. That is the difference." Giovanna explained.

The young women absorbed the information, then Evelynn stood up to leave.

"We'll be moving out in a week. So everyone get ready. I'm going to over look the carts, and make sure they get packed up."

With that she left. Shoto and Mira left soon after. Mira was going to check on the medics and medical supplies, and Shoto was going to make sure they had all their maps and whatnot's. The men were going to leave, to see what they could do to help. Giovanna stopped them.

"Please, watch over my girls." Giovanna asked them. "Spirit guardians or not, they've been very lonely creatures since their homes were taken from them. I don't want them led down a stray path."

With that, she left as well. The Akatsuki members shared a glance.

"So, what do we do, un?" Deidara asked.

"As she asked." Itachi said simply. "Where they go, we go."

"This is turning out to be a lot more than we bargained for." Sasori muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We didn't bargain for anything. The leaf-nin sent us here. Regardless, these women took us in, and in return they only ask for our help." Itachi drawled. "If their elder asks us to look after them, I don't see the problem. We have no way of getting back to our world anyways."

"I kind of like it here, yeah." Deidara muttered as he looked out of the tent flap. The others looked out as well.

"Yeah, I kind of do, too." Sasori whispered as they left the tent, and searched for the women.

They decided then, silently to themselves, that they would protect and help in any way they could. After all, it wasn't such a bad feeling to be relied on.

Even if the women who were relying on them didn't know it.

* * *

**A/N; Sorry updates are slow. I'm currently looking for a new place to live. Also, I know the story has probably been kind of boring, but everything will have significance, I promise.! Anyways, review and stuff. It's nice. Have a great day/night.!**


	7. Final Words, The Journey Begins

**Chapter Six;**

It was the night before they would leave to take majority of the women and children to the southern hideout. It was, in fact, actually a village hidden between the base of two great mountains. A place where Hanzo and his men would have a difficult time approaching. Shoto had a strategy planned out to move them farther west first, to make it look like they were heading to the ocean, and then when they were clear they would take the rebels down south, head back east, and eventually reach the southern hideout. Basically, a half circle.

Currently, the girls were sitting together in the bathing tent, washing themselves up before the long journey. All three were sitting in the large tub together, their backs against the ages, as they relaxed.

"So, how do you guys feel about the prophecy?" Evelynn asked as she rinsed the last bit of suds out of her hair.

"It's a far fetched idea.." Shoto replied slowly as she ran a comb through her wet hair. "Then again, a lot of far fetched things have been happening."

"L-like those b-boys showing u-up?" Mira asked as Evelynn scrubbed her back. Shoto nodded.

"I was thinking, those seals on them," Evelynn started as she rinsed off Mira's back, and then picked up her own comb. "Perhaps Ivanna the Gypsy Witch can remove them. She knows all sorts of spells and potions."

"Perhaps." Shoto said thoughtfully. "We'll have to visit her after we get the men to the eastern training hideout."

"D-doesn't Ivanna t-travel south a-around that time?" Mira asked. She and Evelynn were just finishing combing out their hair.

"That's right." Evelynn replied. "So we can leave them to train, and then search for her tribe."

"B-but Lady Giovanna s-said to search f-for the sacred weapons." Mira protested.

"We can do that once we get the seals removed from those boys. They'll be more helpful with their 'chakra' than without it." Shoto explained.

The three girls stood from the tub, and just as they did the very men they were talking about opened the tent flap. All six persons froze, and stared at each other with wide eyes. Then, Mira let out an ear piercing scream.

"Th-They saw me naked!" Mira wailed.

Evelynn chucked her comb, and it jabbed Sasori in the eye.

"Dammit, what was that for?!" He snarled as he held his eye, and looked away. Itachi covered his eyes as well, but Deidara just gaped.

"You could have knocked!" Evelynn snapped.

"On a tent?!" Sasori growled back.

"It's not that hard to at least say something before you enter." Shoto replied icily. Then turned to Deidara. "If you keep starting I'll rip your eyes out of your head."

This made Deidara flush a bright red, and then cover his eyes. Shoto grabbed the girls towels, and they wrapped it around them as they stepped out of the tub.

"Hope you enjoyed the show." Evelynn snarled as the men uncovered their eyes.

"I've seen better." Sasori replied coolly.

"What?!" Evelynn snapped. "You'll never see a body more miraculous than mine!"

Shoto rolled her eyes at this.

"Tch, I've already seen better. I've been with better. At least, they weren't all scarred up." Sasori drawled with a smirk as he gestured to the wound that was still present on Evelynn's shoulder.

_Smack!_

Evelynn slapped him, pushed pass all three of the men, and stalked off to the tent she shared with Shoto and Mira. Her two friends looked after her with concern, and then Shoto rounded on Sasori.

"How dare you!" Shoto hissed. "Everything Evelynn does for everyone she meets is for their benefit. She thinks little for herself when she fights, and you say something like _that_?!"

"Y-you should b-be more appreciative." Mira mumbled quietly. "A-after all, we h-have helped you."

With that, the two followed their friend. It was true. All three of them were scarred from the wounds they had attained from their battles. What did you expect? They were rebellion leaders! If they didn't have a battle scar or two, then they wouldn't quite be doing their jobs.

"You should apologize, Danna." Deidara said thoughtfully.

"Tch." Sasori walked away to the tent he shared with his comrades. Deidara shook his head and followed. Itachi went to the girls' tent.

"May I come in?" Itachi asked from the outside of the tent. There was a brief moment of silence, and a little bit of rustling could be heard.

"Enter." Came Shoto's cool voice. Itachi entered, and bowed in respect.

"I apologize for my comrades, and myself." He said. "Giovanna wished for us to tell you a message. She said, 'Look in the Lion's Den.' I'm not sure what it means, she only asked I tell you."

"Thank you." Shoto replied, and then dismissed him.

It surprised the girls, honestly. That the men followed orders so well. Then again, they had explained that taking orders was part of being a shinobi. With weary thoughts the girls headed to bed. Tomorrow they would be up with the sun, and they would be taking the two week migration.

Itachi entered his tent to see Sasori and Deidara preparing for bed. Deidara was looking with a bit of concern at Sasori, and Sasori was looking as nonchalant as ever. Itachi eyed the both of them.

"Deidara's right." Itachi drawled.

"I don't need to hear it." Sasori snapped as he laid down.

"If you say so." Itachi shrugged, and climbed into his own cot.

Tomorrow they would rise as early as the girls. As they promised to Giovanna, and themselves, they would stay by their sides. Help in any way they could. At least, until they could get back to their world.

"I don't want to leave, un." Deidara suddenly said quietly.

"Why is that?" Itachi drawled.

"Our world was awful, yeah. Leader was awful. I hate Akatsuki, un. At least here they don't force us to have partners, or force us to do things we don't want to do, yeah. Sure, we're being hunted by some guy named Hanzo, but we have a whole army of rebels to back us up, hm. Not just a few shinobi who deflected from their villages, yeah. Besides, the girls are nice,un. They respect us, and they hardly know us, hm." Deidara rambled.

"It doesn't matter to me either way." Sasori drawled. "Besides, I'd hardly call them respectful."

"Because she threw a comb at you, because you saw her naked." Itachi stated pointedly.

"She also punched Deidara in the jaw, and Shoto threatened to gorge Deidara's eyes out." Sasori argued.

"Because it's completely normal to meet people from another world, and also completely acceptable to have a man gape at your naked body." Itachi retorted sarcastically.

Sasori scowled, but didn't say anything further.

"I agree. I like it here." Itachi finished.

With that, the boys drifted off to sleep.

**-Time skip!-**

The next morning Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori rose at the crack of dawn. Giovanna had woken them, and brought them a breakfast of soup and biscuits, which the boys took and ate gratefully. When they emerged from their tent, they saw the girls were already looking over their own sections for the migration.

Evelynn was looking over the food supplies, and making sure everyone was accounted for. She was smoking a cigarette, and currently leading the children into a cart that was being led by a donkey. The mothers would walk beside the cart, and the men would be split up. Half in the front, and the other half in the back. Evelynn would be at the head, Mira would keep a look out for the women and children in the middle, and Shoto would take the rear. Giovanna was staying behind with the sick and elderly who weren't able to travel. A few of the younger generation were staying behind as well. Mostly orphaned teens and young adults who were able to fight and defend them.

"You're ready to go?" Itachi asked as they approached Evelynn. She looked at them briefly, and then returned to going over the food supplies.

"Just about. Mira is going to double check the medical wagon, and Shoto is going to check the weapons wagon. Then we'll head out." The red head replied. "Go see if they need help."

At her dismissal Sasori and Deidara went to check with Shoto, and Itachi went to help Mira with whatever they may need. Within half an hour they were ready, and the girls went to say goodbye to Giovanna.

"Lady Giovanna!" Evelynn called as they entered her tent. She looked up at them and smiled.

"My girls." She touched each of their cheeks affectionately, one by one. "This will be the last time we see each other for awhile."

"B-but it's not g-goodbye." Mira smiled shyly.

"No, not quite yet." Giovanna chuckled. "You take care of yourselves now."

"Of course, Lady Giovanna." Shoto gave a light smile.

They embraced momentarily, and then the girls went to take their places among the outlaws. Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara slipped into Giovanna's tent once the girls were out of sight.

"Thank you, for your hospitality." Itachi said with a bow.

"What he said, un." Deidara grinned, and bowed slightly.

"Take care of yourself." Sasori mumbled, and bowed as well.

"Of course. You boys take care as well. Don't forget your promise, now." Giovanna smiled, and gave them each a small hug.

It surprised them slightly, but Itachi couldn't hold back a small smile. Nor could Deidara hold back his grin. How long as it been since someone was so affection and caring towards them? Far too long. As they three left the tent Giovanna gently placed a hand on Sasori's shoulder. he turned to her with a curious look.

"Please, don't take everything Evelynn does too seriously. She's a little rough around the edges, but she's got a heart of gold.. Or rather.. The heart of a dragon." Giovanna chuckled. Sasori blinked in confusion, but nodded nonetheless.

"I'll keep that in mind." He promised, and then left.

Giovanna stared after him. Those boys would help bring rise to Evelynn, Shoto, and Mira. Giovanna just knew it. Old woman's instinct, if you will. Just how they would help the girls, she wasn't quite sure. She only knew it was no coincidence they were sent here. With a smile she closed her tent, and lay down to rest. Her old bones ached, and her mind weary. As she closed her eyes she knew that this was her final moment. Oh, how burdened her girls hearts would be when they learned. With a final sigh, Giovanna passed on into the next life. Shoto, Evelynn, and Mira none the wiser as they made their journey out of the cavern, and into the open field behind. The journey to the Southern hideout had begun, and the girls could very well guess what they would run into on the way.

* * *

**A/N; Hey, guys. I know my updates have been pretty far between lately. I'm currently looking for a new apartment, and a second job. So, sorry if I don't update as much. I promise to have at least another two chapters posted today.**

Anyways, reviews are always welcome, and I hope everyone had a good day/night.!


	8. Change of Plans

**Chapter Seven;**

Two days had passed since the rebels set out to the Southern hideout. It was a two week journey, since they were going to head farther west first, and then turn to go south. The strategy was to deceive any of Hanzo's men, whom they might run into, or have following them. In the two days nothing had happened. They changed their schedule, and were now traveling by night, and hiding among trees and thickets to rest during the day. They never built fires, and were mostly living on fruits, vegetables, and bread. Throughout the journey Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori practiced their taijutsu, since it was the only form of fighting they could use without chakra.

Shoto had taken it upon herself to find them each a weapon they could use. Sasori and Deidara were both long range when it came to fighting. Deidara himself seemed to work well with a bow and arrow. Shoto explained that once they got to the Southern hide out, there were dynamite there that he could attach to the end of his arrows, and light them before he shot them out. Which would create the explosions he loved so much. This had thrilled Deidara to no end. Shoto also warned him he couldn't also use dynamite. Since their supply was limited, unlike how it would be if he used his hand mouths. Regardless, Deidara was ecstatic about having some kind of explosive again, and he practiced with his bow every chance he got with false arrows. He kept his actual arrows in a pouch on the left side of his belt, and had a strap to place his bow on his back when he wasn't using it.

Sasori, also preferring to fight at a distance, was given a triple bladed boomerang, with a chain attached to it. He could throw it as he liked, and could use the chain to control which way he wanted it to go, as well as to pull the weapon back to him if it got lodged into something. Once he was used to it, he learned it was no different than controlling a puppet. Though the two were obviously vastly different, it was the same concept. He was given a hook like holster to place on his belt that would carry his weapon.

Itachi, they learned, was already skilled with a katana and the tanto. So, he was given both. A katana for a more mid-ranged fighting, and a tanto if any enemies got too close. He admitted it was slightly different to use them without chakra, and it would take awhile for his skills to be up to par. He kept both weapons in two separate sheaths on his back. so far, he was the most skilled with his weapons.

It was currently midnight, and Evelynn was calmly strolling at the head of their troop. They had about four hundred people with them. Only one hundred stayed behind. Since it was midnight Hanzo's men wouldn't be scouting anywhere for at least three hours. Though the rebel girls still had to be weary of bandits, and rabid wild animals. Sasori, who was currently in the middle of the troop with Mira and Deidara, was watching Evelynn from the distance.

"How can she be so casual?" Sasori wondered.

"E-evelynn?" Mira asked him. He nodded while turning to look at her.

"W-well, she believe th-the only way to be a-alert is t-to be relaxed." Mira explained. "Y-you can keep y-your senses sharper that way."

Sasori nodded, and with one more long glance at Evelynn he walked ahead to join her. She was about a yard a head of everyone else. So he could apologize in private.

"Evelynn." He addressed her as he came up behind her. She gave him a sideways glance, and then turned forward again.

"Yeah, what?" She asked, a slight edge to her tone. Sasori ignored it, for now.

"I wanted to.. Apologize. I suppose." He responded.

"Hm, whatever." Evelynn shrugged.

"That's it?" Sasori raised an eyebrow. Evelynn simply nodded.

Sasori furrowed his brow. That certainly wasn't normal. Not for women, anyways. Weren't they supposed to never shut up or something? Heh, she was an interesting specimen indeed.

It was windy tonight. That meant rain would probably fall soon. Judging from the dark clouds overhead, probably within the hour. They couldn't stop until daylight, though. If they did it would just waste time, and they couldn't afford that. The longer they traveled the more likely they were to be caught.

"It's going to rain." Sasori observed quietly.

"Aye." Evelynn nodded. "I don't mind the rain."

"Oh?" Sasori raised an eyebrow in question. Evelynn looked over at him for the first time in the few minutes they had been walking together.

"Rain is never alone." Evelynn stated. "From the first drop, to the last. There's never just one. The rain is never lonely, and that's something I can appreciate."

"You're lonely?" Sasori pressed lightly.

"Sometimes it feels that way." Evelynn sighed and looked a head of her again. There was a low rumble of thunder, and the sound made her shiver.

The rain never bothered her. The lightening was beautiful. Thunder was another story. It was like the world was yelling at you, in a foreign language. Trying to scream something at you, that you cannot understand. When Evelynn didn't understand something, it scared her. Therefore, the thunder scared her.

She wasn't alone, in fear. Shoto and Mira were both scared of lightening. Mira, because the sudden flashes always startled her. Anything that was too sudden startled the shy woman. Shoto was scared of it, because the sudden flashes would hinder her vision for a moment. When she couldn't see, her aim was off. When her aim was off there was the chance she could get struck down. That didn't sit well with the raven haired girl.

Often, the girls would just huddle together during storms, and Evelynn would hum a soft tune to try and get their minds off it. It was different now. They had their troop to look after. There would be no running to each other tonight. Evelynn jumped, and cast a sideways glance at Sasori as another rumbled of thunder rolled above them. He was looking nonchalantly a head of him. Good. He didn't notice her discomfort.

The rain started to fall. Light drizzling at first, but the wind picked up and it started to down pour. Within minutes everyone was soaked. A few of the rebels had gotten blankets, and were trying to keep the children dry. At the current moment, if any of them got sick, they would surely die. Evelynn turned her head towards the forest to their left.

"Bandits!" She cried behind her over the wind. Soon, the whole troop was shouting that there were bandits near by, and to keep their eyes open.

No sooner had the cry been called a troop of about two hundred men rushed from the woods. Evelynn swung her pole axe off her back, and Sasori readied his boomerang. His chain was only about twenty feet long, so he had to wait until they were close enough to strike. The men in the rebel troop readied their own weapons of piked clubs, swords, and war axes.

Shoto was already shooting her axe head at three of the closest men. Mira had her dagger out, and was in a defensive stance. Deidara had already shot down six men with his arrows. Itachi was currently in combat with four others.

Evelynn ran forward, one fist clenched, and her pole axe ready to strike. She impaled one man in the heart. They wore no armour, and the clothes they had were worn and ragged. As he fell she punched another one who was running up to her from behind him. The pikes in her glove tore into his flesh, and gouged out one of his eyes. The man screamed, Evelynn ripped her pole ace out of the first, and then decapitated the one she had punched. Sasori threw his boomerang with deadly accuracy, and it sliced into the throat of a bandit that was coming from Evelynn's right. Then yanked it back, flicked the chain left, and the bladed boomerang went around Evelynn. Sasori gave the chain a final yank towards himself, and the boomerang embedded itself into the back of another bandits head. You could see the tip of the blade protruding from him forehead.

Shoto jumped as the first flash of lightening struck. It startled her so, that she pulled her chain back too soon, and she barely moved out of the way of her own weapon. As she moved to the right, she swung her chain left, and the axe finally sliced open the chest of it's intended target. Slightly shaken from her near death experience, Shoto didn't notice the bandit coming up behind her. Not until she saw the club in his hand drop to her feet. She turned, and Itachi had his katana through the mans back, and piercing his heart. Shoto, with a flick of her wrist, had her axe head in action again, and spun the chain so the axe head flew around Itachi, and cut open the skull of another bandit.

"Are you alright?" Itachi yelled over the wind and rain.

"Fine!" Shoto yelled back. With a nod the two turned back to their enemies.

Mira herself had ducked down when the lightening flashed. It had startled her so much that she had dropped her dagger. Quickly, she scrambled for it. She turned and fell back when she saw a man with a sword standing over her. Before she could react he lunged the sword at her. Only, it never hit. Deidara took the blow, grabbed the man's head, and headbutted him. When the man stumbled back Deidara yanked the sword out of his body, and plunged it into the mans throat. Then, Deidara left him there, and turned to Mira. She had stood up, and was watching him with a horrified expression.

"A-are you a-alright?!" Mira wailed over the storm. Deidara just grinned, hooked an arrow in his bow, and shot the arrow into the skull of another bandit.

"Never better, yeah!" Deidara assured.

As he continued firing arrows, Mira went to work healing his stomach. The sword had gone all the way through him, so for now she just had to heal the internal wounds. She could stitch him up, and get a bandage on him when the fight was over.

**-Time Skip!-**

For two hours the rebels fought. Finally, all the bandits were dead. The rebels themselves lost ten men and six women. Evelynn panted as she looked over the massacre. The wind was still violent, and the rain still pounded down on them. She had been stabbed in her right knee, and had a deep gash on her face. Sasori had a cut across the left side of his throat, and across his right side. Other than that, they were fine. Evelynn started limping back towards the troop to see who else had been hurt. Sasori followed, watching her intently. She winced as another booming of thunder could be heard, and fell to her knees. Wincing again, only this time in pain.

"Here." Sasori put her arm around his shoulder, and helped her walk back. It didn't escape him that every time the thunder could be heard, she'd clutch him slightly tighter.

When they reached the center of the troop there were many men in bandages, and a few had arm slings. Itachi himself had a bandage wrapped around his head. Apparently, one of the bandits caught him off guard, and bashed him in the temple with a club. Shoto had a bandage around her upper right arm, and a wrap around her left ankle. She had been stabbed in the arm, and a minor ankle sprain. Deidara had his stomach bandaged up, and a bandage over his left eye. A side from the stab wound to his gut, he also got scraped with an arrow above his eye.

"S-sit here." Mira tried to usher Evelynn onto a stool. Evelynn waved her away, and let go of Sasori.

"Take care of him first." Evelynn ordered, and set to work cleaning the gash on her face.

Mira nodded, and was able to heal the gash on his neck completely. She stitched up his side quickly, and then wrapped a bandage around him to cover the stitches. After she healed the gash on Evelynn's face she went to work healing her knee. It turned out she had been stabbed all the way through. So, Mira healed the muscles and bone, and then stitched up the outer wound. Evelynn wrapped her knee herself.

"Should we keep moving?!" Shoto shouted above the rain. Everyone had started shivering. They were cold, drenched, and most were probably hungry.

"There's an abandoned village not far from here!" Evelynn yelled back. "We can rest there until the rain dies out! Then we have to keep moving!"

Shoto nodded, and then went around to everyone to tell them the news. Evelynn stood, and started walking to the front again.

"You should rest!" Sasori shouted after her. She turned back to him, and stared briefly. Then, she looked at all the rebels and outlaws around her.

"I have people to protect!" Evelynn yelled fiercely.

She continued to the front of the troop, and Sasori just stared after her. An interesting woman, indeed.

**-Time skip!-**

The troop made it to the village without any trouble. They set up fires inside huts, and most changed into dry clothes. Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori shared a hut with the girls. They had all removed their clothes, the boys left their underwear on, and the girls had bindings underneath their clothes. All six had blankets wrapped around them as their clothes dried near the fire.

"We should forget heading farther west, and just go south." Shoto remarked suddenly. "It's too dangerous to keep traveling them like this."

"I agree. We'll start out in the morning. For now, we need to rest." Evelynn sighed wearily.

Everyone mumbled an agreement, and they all laid down. One by one, they fell asleep. The three girls were huddled together, and the men lay side by side. The rain still beating harshly on the rooftop.


	9. Promises

**Chapter Eight;**

They reached the southern hideout within eight days. Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori stared at the place in wonder when they had first arrived. It was a vast village, at east twice the size of the hideout the had previously left, that was located behind a cavern, and nestled between the bases of two giant mountains. All around there were log cabins with straw rooftops, a bakery, a fishery, and there were two separate hot springs on either side of the village. One was for the villagers, and the other was a much smaller spring, hidden by trees, for Shoto, Evelynn, and Mira to escape to. It was told they would rest for three days. One fourth of the men would stay to protect the village, and the three fourths would continue to the eastern hideout to train for war.

At the moment Evelynn, Shoto, and Mira were relaxing in the hot springs hidden in a small woods at the far back of the village. Their clothes had been washed, and were drying on a tree branch in what little sun could get through the mountains. They had already bathed, so now they were simply relaxing their aching muscles. The news of Giovanna's death still had not reached them.

"So what are we going to do? Search for Ivanna once we leave the training hideout inn the east, or go on a wild goose chase for sacred weapons that don't exist?" Evelynn asked a she rested her back against a warm boulder.

"We may as well search for Ivanna first." Shoto replied calmly as she shrugged. "I mean, if she can help them remove those seals, the more reliant they'll be in combat."

"I a-agree." Mira said softly as she tied her damp hair up into a bun. "B-besides, I l-like them, and th-they seem rather u-upset without th-their chakra."

"How can you like them?" Evelynn wrinkled her nose.

"Well, Deidara is rather kind, though he seems young. He's not naive, though. Simple minded might be the way to describe him." Shoto replied thoughtfully. "Itachi and Sasori are fairly respectful, and all three follow orders well. They're rather ideal men, when you think about it."

"Yeah, to the typical woman." Evelynn rolled her eyes.

"W-we are women." Mira reminded her.

"We're not typical women, though. We're the leaders of an army. We don't have time to dote on men." Evelynn argued. "Sure, I'll admit their handsome. Whatever. Still, as Shoto said, Deidara is simple minded and young. Itachi is some sort of emotional disregarded guy, and Sasori is an asshole."

"You shouldn't completely disregard them before you give them a chance, Evelynn." Shoto scolded lightly.

"Y-yeah. Besides, l-like Shoto said, they f-follow orders wonderfully. Th-they're also willing to aid us. W-we should appreciate th-that." Mira smiled slightly.

"Heh, probably. Still, we've only known them going on a month now. They could turn on us." Evelynn pointed out.

"Perhaps. Then maybe we shouldn't ask for Ivanna's help at all." Shoto stated thoughtfully.

"No, that wouldn't be fair to them. As much as I hate to admit it." Evelynn frowned.

"So, you're willing to risk the chance of them killing us when they access their chakra again, all for the sake of wanting to be fair?" Shoto raised an eyebrow. Evelynn nodded.

"That's what we're after. Aren't we? Freedom, justice, and peace." Evelynn said quietly. "We'll keep to that, no matter what or who."

Mira and Shoto nodded silently in agreement. Meanwhile, not but two or three yards away, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi were hidden at the base of a tree. Keeping at eye on the girls. They were also close enough to hear them without any interference.

"Well, at least of them think highly of us, yeah." Deidara muttered.

"I can understand Evelynn's view point." Itachi whispered thoughtfully.

"How? She just accused us of basically throwing them to the dogs." Sasori hissed. He was a bit upset, being referred to as an asshole.

"They've known us about three weeks." Itachi stated. He was cut off by a new voice.

"Evelynn is just overly cautious. She had thousands of rebels and outlaws she wants to protect, as well as Shoto and Mira."

The men turned to see a fox, about eight feet tall, laying near a tree to their right. The men stepped back, and were about to reach for their weapons.

"That'd be pointless." Another voice snorted. They looked to the left, and there was a giant wolf, slightly bigger than the fox, also laying under a tree. It had black fur with blue tips.

"Pointless?" Sasori inquired.

"We're spirit animals. Human weapons won't do anything to us." The fox explained. "I am Tokala, Evelynn's spirit."

"I am Mira's spirit, Zev." The wolf yawned.

"As I was saying," Tokala continued. "Evelynn is just precatious. She, as well as the other two, wish to protect everyone. To give them the peace and freedom they deserve. Try not to think too much into it if they don't completely trust you, at first. After all, they don't know what chakra is, and anything so foregin and powerful could be considered a threat."

"Besides, if you kill them, we'll kill you." Zev stated nonchalantly as he rested his head on his paws.

"We have no intention of killing them." Itachi assured.

"That's good to hear." Tokala smiled.

"Where's Shoto's spirit animal, un?" Deidara asked as he looked around.

"Probably off eating bamboo somewhere." Zev snickered. Tokala rolled his eyes.

"Armel is making sure that the training hideout is secure, and that Hanzo's men haven't reached that far into the east." Tokala explained as he glared at Zev.

The spirit animals, as it turned out, had vastly different personalities from their charges. Zev was rather sarcastic, and loved to tease everyone. Tokala was wise, patient, and very calm. Armel, they would find out later, was very outgoing, slightly lazy, and took his time with everything. Yet, spirit and human worked together in complete harmony.

"What exactly is a spirit animal, anyways?" Sasori asked.

"A spirit animal is born from the heart of a human. Usually, they are only created when a human's heart had been through such a turmoil, and have no one else to turn to. In our girls' case, it was when their villages were attacked. Mira, wished to be strong-willed, and more boisterous. That was when Zev showed up, and took over as her guardian. Shoto wished to laugh more, and to ease the worries of others. Therefore Armel was created. Evelynn, after seeing her villagers being taken and killed, bore a strong desire to protect, and have the wisdom to lead. Thus, I was created." Tokala explained. "Giovanna, when she was younger, was a slave to Hanzo. She wished for nothing more than to have freedom. Which was why her spirit was a great hawk."

"So, basically, their fears of not being able to obtain their dream is what gives birth to their spirit?" Itachi inquired.

"That's only part of it. Not everyone will be granted a spirit animal." Zev cut in. "Only those who are strong in body and mind can be granted the ability to create a spirit."

"What about the lion, serpent, and dragon, un?" Deidara asked. "Were they someones spirit animals?"

"If they were real at all." Sasori added. Zev growled softly, but Tokala just chuckled.

"Indeed, the lion, the dragon, and the serpent were real. They weren't spirit animals, no. They were very much alive." Tokala smiled as he laid down.

"So, does that mean those sacred weapons are real?" Itachi asked.

"They're real, and hidden safely. When the time is right, we will lead the girls to their rightful weapons." Zev chuckled.

"Their rightful weapons, un?" Deidara raised a brow.

"Giovanna did not lie when she told you that we believe they are the chosen ones to lead the lands to peace." Tokala stated. "It was no coincidence that they were the only one's who survived the raids on their villages. We were placed within their hearts long before they even left the womb."

"I thought spirits were only born when hearts were in turmoil?" Sasori questioned.

"Of course, but for our girls it was a bit.. Different." Tokala said slowly.

"How, un?" Deidara asked.

"We were asked to protect them, and that's all we can say." Zev growled.

"So, what do spirit animals do?" Itachi changed the subject. "Just protect them, and follow orders?"

"Ah, we fight with them, do tasks to aid them, anything we can do to help." Tokala yawned. "There's also a means of connecting together, and coming as one. When that happens, the human takes on characteristics of the spirit, and are able to use any special techniques the animal may have."

"Such as?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"If I were to ever merge with Mira she would be able to completely heal any type of wound, and she wouldn't tire out. She'd also make a stronger defense, since her shyness would be overcome by her loyal heart." Zev explained.

"Shoto would become faster, and more diligent than she already is. Not to mention she would be able to create at least ten strategies to defeat the enemy. Instead of the usual three or four." A new voice stated. An enormous panda walked up, and sat beside Zev, munching on a bamboo stick. "My name is Armel, Shoto's spirit animal. By the way, the eastern hideout is clear. They can move out when they're ready."

"I'll let Evelynn know." Tokala stretched as he stood. As he turned to approach the girls, Sasori spoke up.

"What happens if Evelynn merges with you?" Sasori inquired. Tokala looked back at him.

"Well, her strength would increase tenfold, and she would have no need for her pole axe. Regardless, our girls can't merge with us. That is reserved for someone else." Tokala spoke, and turned away again. As confusing as the statement was, the men decided to drop it.

"Wait!" Sasori jumped up. Again, Tokala turned to him. "You're not going to tell them we were here, are you?"

"No." Tokala smiled. "I like you."

With that Tokala bounded off towards the girls, to give them the news that Armel had brought.

"I knew you would stop for some bamboo." Zev snickered.

"Shut up." Armel whacked the great wolf over the head with one of the bamboo sticks. Zev growled, and rubbed his head with a paw.

**-Time skip!-**

It was the morning they would leave for the eastern hideout. The only things that they would bring with them were one food supply wagon, and one weapon supply wagon. Everything else would be left behind. As there was already medics at the eastern hideout. Right now, loved ones were sharing a last farewell kiss, and wishing a safe trip. Shoto, Mira, and Evelynn were off near the wagons watching them, along with Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara.

"Sissy stuff." Evelynn muttered.

"What's so wrong with showing your love for someone, hm?" Deidara asked with a chuckle. Itachi and Sasori noticed he wasn't his usual sadistic self in this world. No, if anything, he was actually.. Happy.

"Tch. Love is nothing but a short circuit in the brains nervous system." Evelynn replied as she tapped a finger against her temple. "You're really better off throwing those useless emotions into a ditch or something."

"Weren't you just cooing over Tokala last night, and telling him how much he meant to you, and that you missed him?" Shoto inquired teasingly.

"That's different!" Evelynn declared.

Shoto just smirked, and Mira giggled. Soon, the men were done with their farewells, and the troop was ready to move out. Tokala, Armel, and Zev would be joining them on this trail. Evelynn climbed onto Tokala's head, and he bounded off to the front of the troop. There were only two hundred traveling this time. So Shoto walked along side Armel on the right of the outlaws, and Mira rode on Zev's back on the left side. It would be a twelve day trip to the eastern hideout, and they would be traveling by daylight this time, so the chance of them running into Hanzo's men were greater.

"Move out!" Evelynn ordered, and the troop was off.

**-Time skip!-**

It was the sixth night of their traveling. With Armel, Tokala, and Zev they had no concerns about camping in the open, and making fires for the troop. Currently, Shoto and Itachi were preparing a fire together. Armel was laying beside them sleeping, though his ears twitched at every sound.

"He's very loyal." Itachi commented once they got the fire going.

"Indeed." Shoto nodded. "Spirit animals will always remain loyal to those who deserve it, be it the human they were born from or not."

"Do they have special abilities as well? Like you, Mira, and Evelynn?" Itachi asked. Shoto shook her head.

"Not that I know of. When they fight, they fight like wild animals. When they're birthed from our hearts, that's also when our ability is released." Shoto explained. "I hear you can merge with your spirit, and your abilities are enhanced. We've never tried with ours, though."

"What's it like, living as a rebel?" Itachi asked with some amusement. He had a general idea, seeing as how he was once an Akatsuki member. Generally, the concept was the same. The only difference was the Akatsuki had many stable hideouts, that were close to impossible to penetrate, and they never looked after thousands of civilians. Outlaws, as the three girls called them.

"I don't really know how to describe it." Shoto shrugged. "We're always one the move, never in one place long. It does make you miss having a place to call home, sometimes. Other than that, it's not really a burden or anything. We're preparing for a war that might make or break the kingdoms. Which is why we do our best not to get caught or killed. The truth is, why we're so much better at combat than most, is for the simple fact when our spirit guardians took us away we were trained by them. Sure, it sometimes feels like you're lonely, but in the end we know it's for a good cause. Perhaps once the war is over, if we win, we'll be able to make ties with villages again. Maybe.. Maybe we'll have a home again. Still, until that time comes, if it ever does, we have to put on a brave face. We have to carry on. The moment we decided to become outlaws, and started rallying rebels, was the day we gave up caring only for ourselves. Now, we have others who look to us, and we will damn well save them."

Itachi listened intently. Awed by her passionate words. So it seemed, being on the run all the time did not affect her. In fact, Shoto seemed almost honoured that the rebels looked to her and her friends for leadership. Even if being a leader meant to die. Itachi gently put a hand on her shoulder, and Shoto looked up at him questioningly.

"We'll help." He said simply. "To the end, we will help you."

"Thank you." Shoto whispered as she turned back to the fire.

They remained in a comfortable silence for the rest of the night. Shoto only hoping that he held to his promise, and Itachi only hoping that he and his comrades could help them. Sure, these rebel troops had a similar goal to the Akatsuki, but they were so much different. They were warm, and they weren't afraid to fight for the people of Cadonia. Even if they only knew a handful of the people, they fought for everyone. Akatsuki had, in lack of a better word, been selfish in their goals. Always looking out for themselves, and hardly for each other. This simple difference is what brought Itachi to respect and admire the Freedom Outlaws. This is what made him want to fight with them.

**-Time skip!-**

The tenth day, two days from the eastern hideout, was when they ran into a troop of Hanzo's men. Most on horseback, as they charged at the rebel group. Three hundred soldiers. Apparently, they were going to head north from the south east, and had crossed paths with the rebels. Realizing the three who led the rebel troop is what caused them to attack. The three girls had a large bounty on their heads, and since they were heading to Hanzo's kingdom anyways, it was almost too perfect.

"Are you ready, Mira?" Zev asked. She was currently standing beside him. Her dagger out, and in a defensive stance.

"Y-yes!" Mira nodded firmly.

"Don't forget, I'm here with you." Zev comforted her. He knew how withdrawn and easily scared she was in battle.

"Me too, yeah!" Deidara declared as he stepped up to the other side of Mira. Zev looked at the blonde in some amusement.

Already, Deidara was firing arrows at the soldiers. A couple of those arrows had lit dynamite attached to the ends, and exploded as they reached the galloping cavalry. Mira could almost laugh at the spark that came into Deidara's eyes as the dynamite exploded. She herself was told to stay back, help the wounded, and only engage in combat if the enemy got close to her. Zev did no allow his. With his gigantic paws he crushed soldiers, and ripped throats out with his teeth. The way the three mighty animal spirits fought made it rain blood that splattered across the rebels faces and clothes. None of them minded, and most looked in awe as the fox, he panda, and the wolf swiftly and gracefully demolished the enemies.

Within thirty minutes the Hanzo troop was down to only twenty men. Those who could flee did, and those who weren't so lucky had their heads smashed in by Evelynn, an arrow through the head by Deidara, their throats slit open by Itachi, an axe head embedded in their gut by Shoto, or decapitated by Sasori. Mira was already working on healing those who had been unfortunate to get wounded, and there were only two deaths among the rebels this time.

"Yeah, get to running!" Evelynn hollered at Hanzo's men with a laugh.

"We did most of the work." Zev growled.

"Who asked you, anyways?!" Evelynn snapped at him.

Zev growled softly, and lowered into a pouncing position. Evelynn herself got into a defensive position, but Tokala stepped up behind her, one paw in front of her, and snarled softly at Zev.

"That's enough you two." Tokala ordered. He then lowered his head. Evelynn scoffed, and climbed on top of Tokala's head. The two then took their places back at the head of the troop.

"So, you alright, un?" Deidara asked as he approached Mira. Mira was now perched on Zev's back.

"I'm f-fine." Mira smiled. "W-would you like t-to join me?"

Mira offered a hand to Deidara to help him up. He happily accepted her offer, and climbed up behind her on Zev. The great wolf didn't seem to mind the extra person, and took his place to the left of the troop. Once again, they were on their way to the eastern hideout.

"So, what made you go against Hanzo, hm?" Deidara asked twenty minutes after their journey restarted. "It seems like it would be much easier to just follow his orders, yeah."

"P-possibly." Mira mumbled. "Still, h-he's not very f-fair. I-if anyone j-just simple speaks o-out of line h-he kills them on the spot."

Mira frowned at the thought for a moment, but then continued.

"Sh-Shoto and Evelynn f-fight fiercely for our h-home." Mira stated quietly, but boldly. "E-even if a-all I can d-do is heal everyone, a-and make sure they s-stay safe, I w-will. I l-love Cadonia, and e-everyone i-in it. E-especially Sh-Shoto and Evelynn. Th-they're like m-my sisters, and I-I'll do everything t-to support th-them."

Deidara listened, and couldn't deny the high amount of respect he had for the girl. She was shy, and easily frightened. That was much obvious. Yet, for her country, and everyone in it, she pushed back her fears. She stood beside Evelynn and Shoto, no matter what the cost.

"You could die, un." Deidara said softly.

"I m-might be afraid of many th-things." Mira stated fiercely. "One th-thing I'm n-not afraid of, i-is I'm not afraid t-to die."

Deidara stared at the woman with admiration. How someone so meek could be so loyal and brave he did not know. He only knew, he secretly promised to himself, is that he would not let her die. Even if it meant his own life. She would not die, and those girls would achieve their land of freedom and peace. Willingly, he would aid in that cause.

* * *

**A/N; Sorry updates have been so slow. This story is a lot different than my other ones, yeah. Instead of 'they meet, they fall in love, and happily ever after' I'm going more into depth, and letting everything move a lot slower. I'll try to get at least one more chapter up by the end of the day. So, review, and have a good day/night.!**


	10. Ivanna the Gypsy Witch

**Chapter Nine;**

The final two days of their journey went smoothly. They ran into ten bandits, but Shoto easily took care of them herself. They reached the eastern hideout as the sun rose on the twelfth day. There were already about a thousand rebels there, all men, just waking up and preparing for the day. Again, the troop was greeted with cheers. Most of the group hollered back greetings. Evelynn, Shoto, and Mira just waved and Mira smiled as they entered the domain.

Really, it was a large valley. On one side was a cliff, and the rest was surrounded by trees. There were target practices along the tree lines, and their tents were all pitched together in the center of the valley, around a large bonfire. Which was only lit up at night. The rest of the vast clearing was used for practice spars.

"Master Oki!" Evelynn waved at him.

He was a fifty year old man, who over looked all the training. He had often helped Shoto, Evelynn, and Mira hone their skills. He was a man that was well respected, and well known, among the outlaws of Cadonia. Even at his age he had no problems with fighting Hanzo's men. He, too, possessed a spirit animal. A giant cheetah named Aksil. Like his human counter part, Aksil was old, wise, but incredibly fast and diligent. Oki and Aksil were one of the few who could merge together.

"Girls!" Oki embraced them. "I take it the trip went well?"

"Of course." Evelynn grinned.

"Master Oki, these three are are new comrades. Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara." Shoto introduced them.

"Ah, yes, Lady Giovanna sent a messenger eagle to inform me of them." Oki nodded to the men in greeting, and the three bowed back respectfully.

"How is Lady Giovanna?" Evelynn asked "Had she written you recently?"

"You three didn't hear?" Oki frowned.

"H-hear what, M-master Oki?" Mira inquired softly. Oki bowed his head solemnly.

"Lady.. Lady Giovanna passed the same day you left with the rebels." Oki responded softly.

The girls were silent. Why were they just hearing about this? Mira's heart stung, Shoto felt herself so slightly numb, and Evelynn felt enraged. They had been there. When she died, they were there. Yet, they just left. Without a second thought. Suddenly, Evelynn felt disgusted with herself. She turned on her heels, and walked off towards the cliff. Shoto and Mira stared after her, and then they each went their separate ways as well. Each one had their own way of mourning, and for now they needed to be alone.

"Will they be alright?" Itachi asked as the boys stared after them.

"In time. Even girls as strong as that feel the sting when someone they cherished passes." Oki replied with a small smile.

"Is there anything we can do, un?" Deidara frowned.

"Just give them some space." Oki assured. Then, he went to help unload the weapons cart, and help care for the donkey's that had pulled the food and weapon carts.

"What should be do, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Perhaps we should check on them?" Itachi suggested.

"The man said to give them some space." Sasori muttered, and then he walked off. His two comrades watched him go, but decided to let him be. He was an odd one, that puppet master.

"Well, I'm going to check on Mira, yeah." Deidara said, and then he took off as well.

Itachi decided he ought to check on Shoto. The girls had been kind to them, and he saw no reason to not return the favour. So, he too walked off after Shoto.

When Sasori was sure he was out of sight of Deidara and Itachi he re-routed his course, and went in the same direction he had seen Evelynn go. Sure, he was a bit.. Harsh. Sometimes. Still, he knew the pain of losing someone who admired, and once ever cared for. Emotions that he had pushed away, no doubt. Still, he understood. Besides, Evelynn so was destructive. He had to make sure she didn't hurt herself, right? Or destroy the cliff.. Sasori shook his head as he approached where the red-headed woman was.

Evelynn, who had not been expecting anyone to follow her, whirled around and punched Sasori in the jaw when he touched her shoulder. She blinked in surprise when she saw who it was. Heh, luckily she wasn't wearing her knuckle spiked gloves.

"What the hell are you doing?! Sneaking up on me like that!" Evelynn snapped.

Sasori picked himself up off the ground, and rubbed his jaw. Curse her inhuman strength. Any harder, and she probably would have knocked his jaw off. Literally. He narrowed his hazel eyes at her, and crossed his arms.

"I thought this was a free land, no? That's what you keep preaching about. I can walk where I want." Sasori stated calmly.

"Why you little.." Evelynn pulled her fist back to punch him, but Tokala appeared. He placed a paw in front of Sasori, and gently nuzzled Evelynn with his nose.

"Calm down, Evelynn. Fighting with a comrade is no way to run an army." Tokala scolded lightly. He then went around Sasori and Evelynn, and laid behind the female. She rested her back against his side, and eyed Sasori.

"What are you doing here?" Evelynn asked.

"I.." Sasori paused. Just what was he doing? Checking on her? Making sure she was okay? It wasn't like him. "I wanted to see if you needed anything."

"A drink." Evelynn snorted. Sasori almost smiled. Almost. Within the month he and the other two former Akatsuki members had been around he had grown used to her attitude. He was brought out of his thoughts when Evelynn spoke again. "By the way, we'll be looking for a woman. She's known as Ivanna the Gypsy Witch. She may be able to help remove those seals on your and your friends."

"Shouldn't you be searching for those weapons Giovanna told you about?" Sasori asked with slight surprise. Since when did Itachi, Deidara, and himself become a first priority?

"Well, we figured the weapons will still be there, no matter which we do first. Ivanna is hard to catch. Her tribe travels south east around this time. So if we're lucky we'll run into her." Evelynn shrugged. Then she grinned slightly. "Besides, we kind of like you guys."

Sasori studied her for a moment, and then offered her a half smile.

"Yeah, we kind of like you too." He replied.

"Well, rest up tonight. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning." Evelynn stated.

Sasori nodded, and went to inform the other eight of Evelynn's order.

**-Time skip!-**

It was midnight, and Evelynn was sitting on the very top of the cliff overlooking the training hideout. Her, Shoto, Mira, and the former Akatsuki would be leaving in a few short hours, before sunrise. They would be heading back south, and hopefully catch up to Ivanna's tribe. Ivanna was a tart woman, and would most likely ask for some sort of exchange. Nothing the girls could really afford, but they to do it. For their new comrades.

Evelynn shivered, and cursed herself for not bringing a blanket with her. At night the winds picked up, and often made it rather chilly. No sooner had the thought escaped her, she felt a blanket being draped over her shoulders. She turned to see Sasori.

"It's getting late." He noted.

"Aye." Evelynn nodded.

"You should be resting?" Sasori raised an eyebrow as he sat down next to her.

"I could say the same about you. Besides, I have people to protect." Evelynn replied as she looked out over the rebel camp. It was quiet now. Peaceful, almost.

"Why do you do it?" Sasori asked quietly. He too was looking out over the training camp.

"Do what?" Evelynn looked at him curiously.

"Protect everyone. I know you don't know most of them, though they all seem to know you." Sasori noted with a slight smirk. Evelynn smiled slightly.

"These lands are my home. Every inch of it." Evelynn started as she looked back over the rebel hideout. She gestured towards it. "These people need hope. When Hanzo first took over, people just gave in. They saw no reason to fight a man so powerful. Yet, when Shoto, Mira, and myself started this revoltion, they seemed to see a light. A small glimmer of hope stood before them. I protect them, because I know them. I know the feelings of the ones who lost their homes. I know the feelings of the ones who lost their loved ones. Even if I don't know their names, I do know their pain. That bond alone drives me to protect them, because if I can stop anyone else from feeling that pain I felt, I still feel sometimes. Then it's worth it. It's all worth it. Which is why I fight, I defend, and I protect."

Sasori listened, but continued to look out over the tents. He could understand that. Feeling the same pain as another, and feeling bonded over that pain. It was why he joined Akatsuki in the first place. He felt they understood his pain, if only a little. Of course, as time went on he realized how selfish they were, and in turn he became just as distant. Just as selfish.

He looked to the red-headed woman that sat beside him. Her eyes held a determined, protective look as she stared down at the training grounds.

_'Everything Evelynn does for everyone she meets is for their benefit. She thinks little for herself when she fights.'_

Shoto's words echoed in Sasori's mind as he studied Evelynn. The woman who would protect anyone who needed protecting. Who would fight for the freedom of thousands she did not know. It was in that moment that Sasori decided he would protect Evelynn. He would protect the protector. After all, Sasori figured, if anyone could understand the pain he went through. Perhaps these girls could.

So, together, the two red-heads watched over the camp for the night.

-**Time skip!-**

It was noon the next day, and the eight comrades were hiking through the forest to the south east. It was well known that Ivanna's tribe liked to keep to the trees. Ivanna herself had a spirit animal, the owl. So more likely than not, if they wanted to find her, she would be among the forest.

"What do you suppose she'll ask for this time?" Evelyn asked.

"Who knows. She can be rather sketchy." Shoto replied. Personally, she despised Ivanna. That had done a little business with her in the past, and every time they met she rubbed Shoto's nerves the wrong way.

"What's that mean, un?" Deidara asked.

"Ah, in exchange for information or whatever Ivanna always asks for something in return. Though, sometimes her demands are outrageous." Evelynn explained.

"O-one time, when w-we needed information o-on a p-poison she made us h-hunt up some fungai." Mira stated

"What was so outrageous about that?" Sasori asked.

"It was the beginning of winter, and they don't grow until the damned middle of spring." Shoto growled.

"She sounds charming.." Itachi stated dryly. Evelynn scoffed.

"If we keep heading south from this point, we should be able to cross her path." Shoto stated.

Evelynn nodded, and south they headed.

**-Time skip!-**

They group had been traveling for two weeks, all over the south eastern forest. Finally, the night of the fourteenth day they saw a fire deep among the tree trunks. Wearily, they made their way towards the crackling fire. Sure enough, sitting on the opposite side of the fire was Ivanna the Gypsy Witch. All around they gypsies were dancing, beating on drums and tambourines, and singing songs of old. Ivanna caught sight of them, and smiled warmly. Not that it fooled the girls, but Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori seemed mesmerized by her.

She had long, flowing black hair. Deep grey eyes, and her skin was sun kissed. Her was draped in clothes of deep purple, and a golden headdress adorned her head, a diamond drop dangling in the middle of her forehead by the golden chain. Golden bracelets adorned her wrists and her left ankle, and golden, flat sandals were on her feet.

"We need a favour, Ivanna." Evelynn sighed.

"Oh, you know the price for that." Ivanna smiled. She spoke in a low, sensual tone. One that made the girls' skin crawl, but seemed to have the opposite effect on the men.

"Well, what do you want?" Evelynn narrowed her eyes as Ivanna approached.

"It's been awhile since we've had a new man join our tribe." Ivanna stated thoughtfully as she ran a finger along Sasori's cheek. "Perhaps you would be willing to part with one of them, no."

Sasori shivered at her touch. He was well aware of women like these. They could suck you in, and the only way out was death. Still, he felt drawn to her, for some reason. Before he could speak, Shoto spoke up.

"They aren't for sale." Shoto told her in a low, dangerous tone. "They're the reason we even came to see you. Show her the seals, see if she knows."

At her order Sasori lifted his shirt, revealing the seal on his chest. Ivanna ghosted her figners over it, and goosebumps made themselves present on Sasori. Ivanna smiled a familiar smile at him, and turned to the others.

"You can remove these on the full moon. All you need is the sap from the faerie tree. You make a cut over the wound, and apply the sap. Then the seal shall remove itself, and their powers restored." Ivanna instructed.

"Okay, now what do you want?" Evelynn eyed Ivanna uncertainly.

"If I cannot have him forever, I ask for him one night." Ivanna offered as she linked her arm into Sasori's. "That is, if he agrees."

"Well, what about, Sasori?" Evelynn raised an eyebrow.

Sasori looked over, and hazel eyes met green. Only, Evelynn's eyes didn't have their usual fire in them. No, it was like someone dropped the lens over a camera. Completely blank.

"I don't see why not." Sasori responded.

"Fine, we'll start searching for the fucking tree. You have fun." Evelynn turned, waved over her shoulder, and walked away.

Her comrades looked after her, and when they looked back towards Sasori, Ivanna was already leading him into her tent. Her lips pressed to his in a heated kiss. Shoto and Mira felt they might be sick, and took off after Evelynn. Itachi and Deidara shared a disturbed glance, but followed as well.

"Are y-you alright?" Mira asked as she and Shoto caught up with Evelynn.

"Fine." She stated bluntly as she scanned the trees. Faerie trees were usually in the very depths of the forest, and there was only ever one in a place. Though they were usually easy to spot. They were pure white with yellow flowers.

"You basically just handed one of our comrades over to a harlot, and you say you're fine?" Shoto raised an eyebrow.

"He had a choice. He agreed. That's that." Evelynn stated as she continued farther into the woods.

Itachi and Deidara had caught up with them, and the four shared an uncertain glance as they continued after Evelynn. In the two months the men had been there, they were fond of the girls. They were all friends. So, shouldn't Evelynn be more upset? Of course, it was a question that would remained unanswered.

**-Time skip!-**

The next morning Sasori rose just as the sun was rising. He felt a pair of slender arms around his waist, and looked to his side to see Ivanna tangled around him. Slowly, he sat up. This caused the woman to wake. She smiled welcomingly at him.

"You have to leave so soon?" She asked.

"It would be best. Evelynn has a lot of things we need to do." Sasori explained.

"You should be careful with her. She's a sly little vixen, you know." Ivanna crooned as she brushed her lips against his.

"Oh?" Sasori raised as eyebrow as he started kissing along her jaw line.

"You'll find out, if you don't stay." Ivanna murmured against his ear.

This seemed to snap Sasori out of his trance. He pulled away from her, and stood to get dressed.

"You're really choosing to leave?" Ivanna pouted.

"Yes, like I said, our little 'vixen' has a lot of things we need to get done." Sasori snapped as he finished getting dressed, and had his weapon back on his hip.

"Why do you follow her so readily?" Ivanna wondered out loud. Sasori paused at the tent flap. Without looking back he spoke.

"She understands."

Then he left. Ivanna watched him go. Wonder etched in her face. Rarely did a man ever reject her so openly. Yet, she felt no ill will towards this. There was something between him, and the little rebel vixen. Something Ivanna the Gypsy Witch couldn't quite put her finger on. She shook her head of the thoughts, and went to dress herself. Only time would tell the answers, after all.


	11. Power

**Chapter Ten;**

Sasori eventually found his way to the others. Itachi revealed to him that they had gathered the tree sap last night. He also warned Sasori to be cautious. Since it was noon, that meant they would be leaving later than Evelynn anticipated. This meant that Evelynn herself was in a foul mood. Sasori took note. Evelynn saw him enter their small campsite, and stood up.

"Hope you had fun." She stated nonchalantly. "We're leaving. Let's go."

No one spoke as the followed the fuming red-head. The full moon wasn't for another week, and they had to get to Lion's Valley in the east. That alone was a three week journey, and once they got there, they had to find the 'Lion's Den' that Giovanna mentioned. A million things were running through Evelynn's mind as she walked a few yards a head of her comrades. She was slightly disgruntled by the fact Sasori decided to go to bed with Ivanna. She didn't know why it upset her so. Only that she might kill him if he bed another woman again. Evelynn shook her head.

"I need to get a hold of myself." She muttered. "He's a comrade. I'm worried for his safety. That's all."

"What are you mumbling about?" Sasori asked as he approached her from behind.

"None of your business." Evelynn frowned as she looked a head. Sasori studied her for a moment.

"You're upset." He observed.

"You were late." Evelynn stated bluntly.

"Right. It was an.. Eventful night." Sasori smirked. Evelynn felt her jaw clench up. "We were up rather late, you know."

Sasori had to hold back a laugh as Evelynn's left eyebrow twitched. Taunting her was slightly amusing. He wondered just how far he could push her.

"She was rather nice." Sasori commented thoughtfully. "Nice and tight. Experienced too."

"That's nice." Evelynn replied dryly.

"That's why I was late, anyways. This morning we.." He didn't get a chance to finish.

Evelynn stopped in her tracks, and swung her fist. She punched him in the left eye with such force he flew back into a tree. He growled as he jumped up, and glared at her. His left eyebrow was busted open, and you could already tell he was going to have a black eye.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't give a damn what you did with that tramp!" Evelynn snapped, and then took off in a full sprint through the trees.

The others had seen the punch, heard Evelynn snap, and then watched her run off. They ran up, and caught up with Sasori.

"What did you do?!" Shoto snapped. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"I simply explained to her why I was late this morning." Sasori replied calmly.

"How did you explain that?!" Shoto spit out as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He eyed her calmly.

"Just that Ivanna and I had been.. Busy." Sasori smirked.

Shoto punched him in the jaw, and he was back on the ground. Running to catch up with her friend, Shoto didn't wait for any kind of reaction. Mira frowned at Sasori, and then took off after her two best friends. Itachi and Deidara helped Sasori off the ground.

"Was it really necessary?" Itachi drawled as they walked at a much slower pace.

"Probably not." Sasori shrugged.

"You can be a dick sometimes, Sasori-no-danna, un." Deidara frowned.

"I don't know why I did it!" Sasori snapped. "I just.. I don't know. Wanted to see her reaction, I guess."

"If it makes you feel any better," Itachi raised an eyebrow. "She didn't sleep at all last night, and kept pacing back and forth while looking in the direction of the gypsy's camp."

Without another word the three men sped up to catch up to the girls. Though Sasori wasn't at ease. Why the hell would Evelynn waste a night of sleep?

'_I have people to protect.'_

Her words rang in his ears. Surely he wasn't one of those people, was he? Besides, he simply had sex with Ivanna. It's not like he was going to hang around the gypsy tribe forever. Surely Evelynn knew that, didn't she? Sasori shook his head of the thoughts as the men broke into a run.

**-With the Girls-**

"Evelynn, wait up!" Shoto shouted to her friend. Evelynn jumped onto a boulder and stopped.

"D-don't take o-off like that!" Mira scolded as she and Shoto stopped near the boulder to catch their breath. "W-we were v-very worried about you!"

"I would have been fine." Evelynn stated as she jumped off the boulder. As she did Shoto whacked her in the back of the head. "Ouch! what the hell, Sho?!"

"Did you forget we're a team?!" Shoto snapped. "We don't leave each other behind."

Evelynn looked at the two. The two women who, for the last three years, have stuck by her side. Through all the battles, the storms, the training, and laughter. Evelynn grinned slightly sheepishly. How could she be so selfish?

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"I-it's alright." Mira smiled warmly at her. Shoto put a hand on Evelynn's shoulder, and smiled slightly as well.

Their moment was cut short by a low growl. The girls whirled around towards the sound. All around them were six great hound-beasts. They looked like a mix of coyote and wolf. Their brown fur matted and tattered. Their eyes were a burning red, razor sharp teeth, and at least ten feet tall. All six were in a pouncing position. Glowering at the girls as saliva dripped from their snouts.

"Oh, shit. Keep sharp. Their fangs are poison." Evelynn ordered as she swung her pole axe off her back.

Shoto and mira both nodded. Shoto grabbed her axe head, and started loosening the chain. The other two surrounded Mira as she unsheathed her dagger. All three took a defensive stance as the hound-beasts snapped their jaws. Then, the smallest one leaped at them, and the rest was a blur of ripped muscle, snapping teeth, and the clanking of Shoto's chain raveling and unraveling again.

The chain of Shoto's weapon was wrapped around the neck of one hound. The barbed wire-pikes of the chain dug painfully into it's neck, and it howled in discomfort. Shoto continued to pull the chain tighter as it sliced through the skin, muscles, and bone. The blood poured from the wounds like a waterfall, Shoto herself getting splashed with a few drops. Another hound leaped towards Shoto, but Mira slid under the hound. As she did so she grabbed it's tail, and climbed up its back onto its head.

The great beast tried to shake her off, but Mira held onto its fur tightly. When she reached it's head she plunged her dagger down into its brain. The hound let out a painful howl, and Mira pulled out a syringe. In it was an incredibly potent poison that she was only to use during emergencies. Well, this was one of those times. She swung down towards it's neck, and impaled the syringe into its jugular. After she released the poison into the beast, she leaped down, and jumped to the left. She barely moved out of the way as the hound convulsed into a seizure. It foamed at the mouth as it collapsed. It twitched a couple more times, and it was dead.

Just as Mira turned to see how her friends were doing a third hound leaped at her. Mira yelped, and went to jump out of the way. She saw an arrow embed into it's back. Mira could almost cry with relief. The dynamite on the arrow exploded, and so did the beast the arrow was attached to. Blood, bone, and muscle splattered everywhere. Soaking all six of the young rebels.

"You couldn't have been a bit cleaner about it?!" Evelynn snapped as she shoved her pole axe upwards, and into the head of another beast.

The final of the two hound-beasts noticed their defeat, and whimpered as the sulked off into the darkness of the forest depth. Shoto spit out a bit of the hounds blood that got into her mouth. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. Mira picked a piece of muscle out of her hair, and Evelynn tried to wipe the blood off her face. Honestly, the three girls were completely drenched in the beasts blood.

"Sorry, un." Deidara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he and the other two men approached.

"There's a spring nearby we can rinse off in." Shoto assured him.

Itachi moved his half-sleeved shirt and handed it to Shoto so she could wipe off some the blood. Deidara did the same for Mira, leaving him and Itachi only in their mesh-Armour tank tops. Sasori watched as Evelynn tried to find a non-bloodied spot on her arm to wipe the rest of her face off. he removed his shirt, and walked over to her.

"Here." He gently ran the shirt over her face.

"I can do it myself." Evelynn mumbled as she took the shirt from him. "Is it contaminated?"

"No." Sasori glared. "I took my own clothes off, and I put them on myself, as well."

"Good." Evelynn scoffed as she wiped down her arms. "I'll wash it for you in the spring when we get there."

"Hm." Sasori hummed as he watched her, Shoto, and Mira take the lead once again.

**-Time skip!-**

The spring was only a twenty minute walk north east. Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi waited a few yards a head, by order of Evelynn. The girls stripped, and slipped into the water. They washed their clothes of all the blood and dirt, first. Then, they proceeded to slip underwater, and rinse their hair out. Once they were clean of any blood, the sat on the bank to wait for their clothes to dry. It would be an hour or two.

"The full moon is in six days." Shoto sighed. "I hope Ivanna's stupid instructions work."

"If they don't, I'll kill her." Evelynn stated bluntly.

"Typical." Shoto smiled slightly.

"I th-think that w-would be f-fair, though. Sh-she did t-take one of our comrades f-for a night." Mira frowned.

"The thought makes me cringe." Evelynn wrinkled her nose.

"Agreed." Shoto nodded.

"So, do you really think we'll find those weapons?" Evelynn asked.

"Possibly. I don't think Giovanna would lie." Shoto said thoughtfully. She turned to Mira. "Did the villagers ever tell stories of a Lion's Den?"

"N-not that I r-remember. I w-was very young wh-when I left." Mira explained.

"Well," Shoto said quietly as she analyzed the situation in her head. "The elders of each village had a secret room where they kept documents of the villages history. Perhaps if Hanzo's men never found the room there will be a scroll or something on how to find it."

"What are we going to do if we find the weapons anyways?" Evelynn wondered out loud. "I mean, I'm pretty sure we can't just find them, take them, and then use them. If it were that easy someone else would have already done it."

"Perhaps there will be something there to instruct us on what to do once their found?" Shoto suggested.

"It just sounds sketchy to me." Evelynn frowned. "Still, we'll search for them. In honour of Giovanna's memory."

Shoto and Mira nodded. Both were fairly certain Giovanna wouldn't send them on some wild goose chase. The three fell into a comfortable silence as they waited for their clothes to dry. They would head off to Lion's Valley. Now that they had the means to remove the seals on the men. All they had to do was wait until the full moon. Six days.

**-Time skip!-**

It was finally the night of the full moon, and they were only two weeks away from Mira handed each man a vile with faerie tree sap, and they prepared to do the ritual Ivanna told them about. The three men removed their shirts, and within a few minutes it was dark enough for the moon to shine brightly.

"You guys ready?" Evelynn asked. They all nodded.

Mira took her dagger, and made a small cut across Deidara's seal. Then, she gently rubbed the faerie sap into the wound. Shoto made a deep cut across Itachi's seal, and generously applied the sap. Evelynn quickly sliced across Sasori's seal, and slapped the sap onto his chest with enough force to make him wince.

"You're real classy, you know that?" Sasori growled sarcastically as he evened out the stick substance onto his cut.

"Listen you.." Evelynn started.

"Enough, you two." Shoto cut in while rolling her eyes.

"D-do you f-feel any different?" Mira asked quietly.

"Not really, un." Deidara frowned.

Then, slowly, the sap started getting sucked into the cuts, which heeled as the sap entered. Then, before they could react, their skin started to bubble where the seals were.

"OUCH. HOLY FUCKING SHIT, UN!" Deidara yelled as he tried to claw at his back.

"What the..?!" Sasori growled. He was about to start scratching at his chest, but Evelynn grabbed his arms in a death grip. "Get off, this burns!"

"No, look!" Evelynn nodded her head towards the seal.

Slowly, the seals were starting to fade. Each man could feel and heart their hearts pounding in their chest. They felt the adrenaline rushing through their veins. Slowly, they also started to feel their chakra moving through their systems. Shoto put one of Itachi's arms around her to keep him from falling as he twitched in pain. Mira was kneeling besides Deidara, trying to comfort him. Evelynn kept Sasori's wrist in a tight grip, and had him pinned against a tree. The men were starting to sweat from the unbearable pain. Then, as quickly as it started, the bubbling skin was still. The three former Akatsuki panted slightly as they tried to catch their breath.

"Are you guys alright?" Evelynn asked as she let go of Sasori's wrist, and stepped back to give him some air. He nodded as he held onto the tree for support.

"F-fine." Itachi muttered as he sat on the ground.

"Your chakra is back?" Shoto asked.

In response, Itachi activated his sharingan. Shoto watched in wonder at the eye technique. Sasori himself pulled out a scroll, and summoned his Third Kazekage puppet. With ease he attached his chakra strings. The men each smirked or smiled slightly. Sasori put away his puppet, and Itachi deactivated his sharingan. They were still in quite a bit of pain, but at least it worked. At least now they had their power.

"Let's just set up camp here for the night." Evelynn decided.

The shinobi muttered a soft thanks. Tomorrow they would start back on the trail to Lion's Valley. Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara were actually quite happy to have their chakra systems working again. Now they could protect their girls to their full potential, just like they had secretly promised themselves. No doubt they would be more useful for battle as well. So, for now they rested. Perfectly prepared for whatever the rest of their journey might be.

* * *

**A/N; Oh man. I'm actually pretty happy with how this story is coming along. Stay tuned, because in two more chapters there's going to be something epic.! Well, I think it'll be epic. I'll try to have the next chapter, and the epic chapter posted today. I've just been really busy with work, finding another job, and looking for a new apartment. Anyways, don't forget to review, and let me know how you like or dislike it so far.! Have a great day/night.!**


	12. Arriving in Lion's Valley

**Chapter Eleven;**

It was another week into their journey. The six companions were starting to feel the stress of travel. They were dirty, and hadn't had a decent meal since they left the training hideout. Still, they had another week before they would reach Lion's Valley. Currently, they were traveling through a desert area. Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori had removed their shirts, and only wore their mesh-Armour tank-tops. Their cheeks red from the blazing son. Evelynn and Shoto had also removed their shirts, and were only wearing the bindings to cover their torso's. Mira had removed her trench coat, and left it somewhere behind them. It would be a matter of time before she only wore her bindings as well. **(1)**

Deidara lifted his water canteen to his dry lips, and frowned when nothing came out. It was a two day track across the desert, and they had no food and very little water. He sighed as he dropped it back to his side. He blinked when a canteen found it's way under his nose. He turned to see who was offering, and Evelynn was looking straight a head as she held it out to him.

"That's yours, un." Deidara stated.

"Take it." Was all she replied. Deidara took the canteen, and realized it was almost completely full. She spoke again, "drink as much as you like. I have one more you can have tomorrow."

"I couldn't, yeah.." Deidara frowned. Evelynn just grinned at him.

"Don't worry about me." She stated with a grin as she moved on to the head of their group.

**-Time skip!-**

It was the second day of them traveling in the desert. The heat was starting to get to them. Soon, they would be in a swamp area, and it would be cooler. All they had to do was make another few hours. They tried to keep up the pace, but once in awhile one of them would start the lag behind. When this happened Shoto or Evelynn would push that person forward.

Currently, Sasori and Itachi were half dragging Deidara. He was practically passing out from the heat. Evelynn was devastatingly worried, and kept giving him drinks from her water canteen, which was running low. Mira kept wetting a piece of her shirt, and pressing it to his forehead, trying to keep him cool. Shoto was keeping a weary eye out for any predators or enemies.

"We have to pick up the pace." Evelynn ordered. The sun was making her blood boil, and she was getting more snappy by the minute.

"We can't." Sasori growled.

"Don't you three have chakra?" Evelynn snapped.

"Deidara's passing out.." Sasori started, but Evelynn cut him off.

"Itachi, can you carry Shoto and Mira?" Evelynn asked.

"Yes.." Itachi said slowly as he raised his eyebrow.

"Sasori, carry Deidara on your back. Itachi, carry Mira and Shoto. Run ahead, and I'll be close behind." Evelynn ordered.

"Are you sure?" Shoto looked uncertainly at her friend.

"Just go. I'll be fine." Evelynn assured.

So, Mira climbed onto Itachi's back, and then Itachi picked Shoto up bridal style, much to her discomfort. Evelynn helped get Deidara onto Sasori's back. Just before he and Itachi took off, Evelynn grabbed his arm.

"Keep them safe." She whispered.

"Promise." Sasori gave her a nod.

He and Itachi took off at ninja speed. With how fast they ran, they would make it to the swamp terrain within three hours. Evelynn, at her pace, would take six or seven. She took a quick swig from her canteen, and started forward again.

**-Time skip!-**

The five comrades had made it to the swamp land. Deidara was completely passed out, Sasori and Itachi were looking weak, and Mira looked like she might pass out next. Shoto, for the most part, was fine. A side from slight dehydration. Her and Sasori set to work filtering water, and getting it into the canteens. Obviously, it would have a little dirt, but it would get them back on their feet.

"Wh-where's Evelynn, hm?" Deidara asked as he woke up.

"She asked us to go ahead of her, so we could hydrated and rested." Shoto explained as she handed him a canteen.

Deidara nodded, and gratefully drank from the canteen. Mira was ripping apart the girls shirts, so she could soak them in the water, and they could use them to cool down. For awhile the girls would just have to wear their bindings. She handed each one a soaked piece of cloth, and they all started dabbing their foreheads, necks, and arms.

"D-do you think sh-she'll be a-alright?" Mira asked.

"If she's not here in another couple hours we'll head out to find her. It'll be dark soon." Shoto replied as they all looked towards the desert.

**-Evelynn-**

The young red-headed woman trudged through the sand. She had ripped off a piece of her shirt before the others left, and had her hair tied back. She glared up at the sun as it's rays bore into her. It would be night time in a few hours, and she wanted to make it to the other before then. Hearing the sand shift behind her, Evelynn groaned and turned around. Rising from the sand was a giant lizard. Known only to the desert, and famous for it's poisonous saliva.

"Really?" Evelynn asked as she rubbed her temples.

She was tired, sweating, hungry, and dehydrated. Not to mention agitated, because of the combination of all four. Her canteen had gone try thirty minutes back, and now she had to deal with this? With a sigh, she half heartedly swung her pole axe off her back.

"Let's get this over with!" She snapped, and ran at the giant lizard. It let out a wild shriek, and snapped it's jaws.

Evelynn leaped to the left to avoid the acidic saliva. The giant lizard swung it's tail at her, and Evelynn jumped over it. Only to have it swung at her again, and she went flying a few yards back, the sharp spikes on it's tail cutting into her flesh. Evelynn growled slightly, and jumped up. She swayed on the spot for a moment, and then ran at the lizard again. She slid under it, and impaled her pole axe into its gut. The reptile let out another shriek, and kicked her out from under its belly. As it did she, her pole axe ripped into it's abdomen. Evelynn got drenched in blood, but remained on her feet. She jumped back to avoid any more saliva, and while it's head was lowered she hopped on top of it. She slammed her pole axe into the top of it's head with such force that part of it's brain fell out of it's mouth. The giant lizard gurgled on it's own blood, and Evelynn jumped down. Evelynn took a couple viles from the travel pack on her hip, and filled them with the lizards saliva. Mira would be able to make anti-venom's out of it.

Evelynn replaced her pole axe into it's strap, and started towards the swap land again. Now, on top of being tired, hungry, dehydrated, sweaty, and agitated, she was now wounded as well. She sighed as she stumbled over the sand. She could feel herself getting light headed, but she had to carry on. At least for her friends sake. After all, she didn't want them worried about her, and coming back out into the desert. So she continued to move forward.

**-Time skip!-**

The five had been making small talk, trying to pass the time. Itachi had explained his genjutsu's, Deidara is kekki genkai, and Sasori his puppets and chakra strings. They also explained to them what the Akatsuki was. Mira and Shoto listened intently. At the end of their explanations, Shoto was smirking in amusement, and Mira was giggling slightly.

"What's so funny, hm?" Deidara asked.

"B-before you came t-to our world, y-you were the bad guys." Mira giggled.

"Now, you're on the opposing side, which is rather ironic." Shoto smirked.

"Yes, I suppose so." Itachi said thoughtfully.

"Funny how things turn out." Sasori muttered.

"E-Evelynn!" Mira suddenly jumped up. Everyone looked to the horizon.

Sure enough, against the setting sun, Evelynn was making her way to them. Relief flowed through all five of the companions. Their little vixen was safe, and she was just a few yards away. Evelynn caught sight of them, and lifted her arm in a wave. Even from their distance they could see she was covered in blood, and looked to be wounded. They all stood. Just as she was taking another step towards them, she fell face first into the sand. Without missing a beat Shoto and Mira took off towards their friend.

"Evelynn!" Shoto yelled as they ran to her.

The two slid down onto the sand next to her. Evelynn groaned, and tried to push herself up into a sitting position. To no avail. If Shoto and Mira hadn't been holding onto her she would have went face first into the sand again.

"You're h-hurt!" Mira exclaimed softly, and set to work healing her wounds.

"I'm f-fine." Evelynn mumbled as they sat her up. Shoto handed her a canteen, and Evelynn drank deeply.

"What happened?" Shoto asked.

"Green Spiked-Tailed Lizard." Evelynn explained. She drained the rest of the canteen, and shakily got to her feet.

"Help?" Shoto asked.

Without waiting for a response Mira and Shoto put either of her arms over their shoulders, and helped her back to their small camp at the edge of the swamp lands. Evelynn had never been so grateful for her two friends. As they sat her down against a moss covered boulder she sighed.

"I can take watch tonight." Evelynn murmured as she rested the back of her head against the boulder.

"Alright." Shoto smiled slightly as Evelynn drifted off to sleep. The raven haired woman stood as she spoke again. "I'll keep watch tonight. You guys get some rest."

They all nodded silently. It was dark now, and they curled up in a place on the ground. Mira cuddled near Evelynn. Even if the red-head was asleep, Mira still felt safe when she was near. Shoto kept watch the whole night. Her eyes flickering towards any noises that might be threatening. Nothing would harm the people who had become to dear to her. Even if she had only known the former Akatsuki members going on three months, she still felt a deep desire to protect them, and protect them all she would.

**-Time skip!-**

The next morning they all woke around the same time. Evelynn told Shoto to sleep a couple hours, since the sun wasn't quite up yet. The raven haired woman tried to refuse, but Evelynn insisted. Promising to wake her when the sun was up. So, Shoto agreed, and laid down to rest. They still had quite a way to travel, and they all needed to keep sharp.

"Oh, I managed to grab this, Mira." Evelynn suddenly stated as she pulled the two viles of saliva out of her pack. "It's saliva from the reptile."

"Oh, I-I can make anti-venom o-out of i-it." Mira confirmed as she slid the viles into her own pack.

"You doing alright, un?" Deidara asked Evelynn. "You looked pretty bad yesterday, hm."

"So did you." Evelynn said with amusement. Deidara just grinned sheepishly.

"How long until we reach Lion's Valley?" Itachi inquired.

"It'll take three days to get through the swamp, and another two days across a dead field." Evelynn told him. "Then we'll reach Lion's Valley. We can stay in Mira's old village to rest up, and then we can start searching for the Lion's den."

Itachi just nodded, and the five awake waited for the sun to rise.

**-Time skip!-**

The comrades made it through the swamp with no trouble. They ran into a group of Hanzo's men, but there were only five. Sasori killed them all with his Third Kazekage puppet. he had relished in the feeling of once again being able to use his puppets. Shoto, Mira, and Evelynn had actually seemed quite impressed by his abilities. Deidara had complained about not having clay, and was promised they'd get some when they went to a thriving village.

Now, they were quickly approaching Lion's Valley. Mira hadn't been to her home village since she was three, the night of the raid. She would be lying if she said she wasn't unnerved. Wondering what had changed, and if there was anything left of her once beautiful home. The closer they got, the quicker Mira moved. Soon, she was ahead of her friends, and then in a full on run towards her beloved home. No matter how long it had been Mira could feel her heart here. She could feel the soil, the dying grass, and the breeze running through her veins. Everything about the land was welcoming her back with open arms. Her breath caught in her throat as she reached the village gate, and she choked back tears.

Her once beautiful home was no overrun with grass and weeds. The farm houses we crumbling, and all of the fences were torn down. The fields where cattle once grazed were now dead and dried. The gardens were nothing but patches of dried soil. None of the farm animals were left, but that didn't surprise her. Still, to see her home that had once been green, colour, and so alive look so dead was heartbreaking. She gently brushed her fingertips against one of the old farming plows, that had once been pulled by a donkey. Mira felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, hm?" Deidara asked softly. Mira nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"My.. My home.." She whispered. Deidara squeezed her shoulder gently, and Mira smiled slightly at him.

"Hey, Mira." Evelynn approached. "Why don't you take a look around. I'll find one of the more stable homes, and perhaps get a fire going. You just take your time, okay?"

Mira nodded gratefully, and started wandering around the village. The other four followed her, by order of Evelynn, as the red-head went to look for a farm house that wasn't in complete ruins.

"This place is still beautiful." Itachi commented gently to Mira.

"Yes.." She said softly while nodding. "I-it's still.. Home."

The others could do little to console her as she broke into sobs. Shoto pulled the young girl into her arms. She was still only eighteen, after all. Also the youngest of them to be forced to flee from her village.

"What's that?" A frial voice asked from a ruined farm home. "Is someone there?"

Slowly, a woman with deep brown eyes emerged from the rubble. Her greying hair was loose and flowing to her mid-back. The woman stopped when she saw Mira. It was like she completely froze.

"D-do you n-need help?" Mira asked shyly.

"Mira..?" The lady looked in shock.

"Do I kn-know you?" Mira asked curiously.

"Mira.. My Mira.." The woman's eyes filled with tears.

When they did Mira's brown eyes met the woman's. Then, realization dawned on her. Those eyes, they were so familiar. Mira saw them every time she looked at her own reflection, and they had been the same eyes that she found so much love and comfort in her first three years of life.

"Mother?!" Mira gasped. The woman started to smile, but broke into a harsh coughing fit. Mira cringed as she watched her wipe away a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Mira, my little Mira." Lilyanna smiled.

She had grown very sick, living in this village on her own. Which had caused her to age faster than she should. Still, her eyes held the same kindness and warmth from fifteen years ago. Mira embraced the woman.

"Where have you been, child?" Lilyanna asked as she gently touched her daughters cheeks. She looked to the other four. "Who are they?"

"M-mother, these a-are my friends and c-comrades. Shoto, I-Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and E-Evelynn is looking to make sh-shelter somewhere." Mira introduced them. "E-everyone, this i-is my mother."

"Lilyanna." She smiled kindly as she introduced herself. Again, she fell into a coughing fit. Mira helped her sit on an set of crumbling stone steps. After a moment she spoke again. "Where have you been the last fifteen years, darling?"

"Well, my s-spirit animal, Zev, took m-me in. He's a g-great wolf spirit, and he t-trained me for t-twelve years. Th-then, three years a-ago I met E-Evelynn and Shoto, and w-we've been gathering r-rebels. W-we're going to s-start a revolution." Mira explained softly.

"A revolution?!" Lilyanna laughed lightly. "My sweet little Mira is a little outlaw now, it seems."

"Y-yes mother." Mira smiled gently. Lilyanna softly touched Mira's cheek as she looked to the other five.

"You lot take care of my Mira now." Lilyanna smiled. "I have never loved anything more, and I hope she's in good hands."

"She is, ma'am, un." Deidara responded before anyone else could. They all seemed slightly surprised, but Lilyanna just chuckled.

"Mira, my dear, I waited so long to see if you'd ever return." Lilyanna sighed as she turned back to her daughter.

"Mother, c-can I ask you s-something?" Mira asked.

"Of course."

"D-do you kn-know of a p-place called the L-Lion's Den?"

"Why would you want to know about that?" Lilyanna frowned.

"It's p-part of an important m-mission." Mira explained.

"Very well." Lilyanna sighed again. "There's a passageway hidden in the elders hut. It will lead you to where you need to go."

"Th-thank you, m-mama." Mira smiled. "Y-you'll be coming to m-meet Evelynn, r-right?"

"Oh, Mira.." Lilyanna smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I won't make it that long."

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Mira asked quietly as she diverted her eyes. Lilyanna gently lifted her daughters head so their eyes met.

"Mira, I've waited so long to see you. I loved you from the day you born, until now, and I will love you when I pass on.." Lilyanna was cut off as she started to cough again. Blood splattered onto the cloth she used to cover her mouth. When she was able to, she continued. "I've been very sick for some time now, dear. Remember how we used to lay under a tree, and I would hum you to sleep for your nap?"

"Y-yes.." Mira whispered. Dreading where this was leading.

"Could I have the privilege of doing so one last time?"

"O-of course, mama."

Using Mira as support the two made their was to a tree. The other four watched sadly, staying back in order to give mother and daughter their time together. Gently, Mira laid her mother down. She laid beside her, and rested her head against her mother's chest. Softly, Lilyanna began to hum a lullaby. After a moment Mira started to hum with her. Slowly, Lilyanna's humming faded, and only Mira's could be heard. The young, brown eyed woman tried to keep her emotions under control.

When the lullaby was finished Mira sat up slowly. She looked down at her mother. Her eyes were closed, and a content smile was on her face. Before she could stop herself Mira broke into a harsh sobbing. She cursed herself. Why couldn't she be strong, like Shoto or Evelynn?! Why couldn't she just keep these damned emotions in check. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she could not cease her cries.

Deidara was the first to move to her. He scooped her up bridal style, and started carrying her back to the others. She clung to him, and cried into his shoulder. Just as he was approaching the others Evelynn showed up as well.

"What happened..?" She asked, her eyes flickering with worry.

"Her mother.." Shoto whispered quietly, and nodded her head in Lilyanna's direction.

Evelynn looked from Lilyanna to Mira. Then she pulled Mira out of Deidara's arms, and held her in a crushing hug. Mira clung to her friend as she sobbed. Shoto came up, and hugged both girls from behind Mira. A few tears escaped both Evelynn's and Shoto's eyes as the three friends embraced. A promise from the beginning; Their pain was each others pain, and right now Mira was in pain. So they held her as she cried. The men stood off to the side, and bowed their heads in respect. If any of the girls had been looking they would have seen them wipe away a few stray tears as well.

It was that moment that Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara came to learn that the pain of Evelynn, Shoto, and Mira was their pain as well.

* * *

**(1) Chest bindings, for those who don't know, basically look like bandages wrapped around the chest. It replaces the bra, but can be worn without a shirt as well.**

A/N; I really wanted to get one more chapter done, but I'm exhausted. So.. Bedtime for Evie. Please review, and have a wonderful day/night, everyone.! I'll have another chapter or two up tomorrow.


	13. Reborn

**Chapter Twelve;**

It was the day after Mira's mother had passed. The men offered to dig her a grave, but Evelynn and Shoto refused as they set to work doing it themselves. Mira used her dagger, and simply wrote _'Mama, Forever Loved'_, on a worn stone. When Lilyanna was buried Mira wept, but only for a few minutes. Itachi and the others were ordered to take Mira to their shelter, and Evelynn and Shoto placed the dirt over Lilyanna. Their hearts were heavy, and for awhile even Evelynn was at a loss for what to do. Though Shoto had long since informed her of what Mira's mother said about the secret passage.

Currently, the six were sitting around the home Evelynn had found. Like most village homes it had one giant room, and then one bedroom through a door to the right. The stove and cutting table were against the back wall, and there was a small square dining table a few feet away. Other than that, the place was bare.

"Why don't you guys take a couple days to just look around." Evelynn suddenly said as she stood. "I'm going to check our perimeter."

Without another word she left. Mira watched her go, concern filling her eyes. Mira hadn't spoken much since they buried her mother, but she hadn't cried, either. Which she was quite proud of. They say everything you face in life turns you into a stronger person. Perhaps there was some truth to that. So, silently, Mira got up and followed Evelynn. Shoto, without missing a beat, went as well. The two easily caught up to the red-head. When she was sure they were alone, she turned to them.

"You don't have to do this." Evelynn said. "You're both younger than myself. I can lead the rebels to Hanzo, and defeat him. You can go, live your own lives. Find men, get married, have kids! I'll fight for you, but you don't have to stay."

Shoto and Mira looked at Evelynn in shock. That's what she was worried about? Typical. She was worried that the stress of leading a revolution was too much for them. Mira smiled softly, and Shoto rolled her eyes. Then, she hit Evelynn upside the head.

"Ouch, what the hell, Shoto?!" Evelynn yelped as she rubbed her head.

"Use your head, and don't be an idiot." Shoto said calmly as she crossed her arms. "If we didn't want to be here, we wouldn't."

"B-besides," Mira started. "A-after all w-we've been th-through, there's n-no way we could j-just leave. We're f-friends and c-comrades. Until th-the end."

Evelynn studied them slowly. It was true, three years ago, they had made that promise that they would help each other through everything. That was when Evelynn got the idea to start a rebellion, and Shoto had started making strategies to round up outlaws for an army. Mira had diligently started working on honing her healing abilities, and then when the three escaped the prison they were in they put their skills into action.

"Yeah." Was all Evelynn said as she grinned.

"W-we should also s-start looking f-for that passage way s-soon." Mira stated firmly.

"Mira, your mother.." Evelynn started, but Mira cut her off.

"L-losing my mama wh-when I just found her w-was hard. S-still, we have th-thousands of others t-to save. I w-will not let her death b-be in vain!" Mira said fiercely with a nod.

Shoto eyed Mira appreciatively. As young as she was, as easily frightened as she was, she was still willing to keep moving forward. Even with her mothers death a still fresh wound on her heart. This is what kept the girls moving forwards, this is what kept them together. Their love, loyalty, and desire to protect Cadonia and it's people. Evelynn nodded slowly.

"Take the rest of today then for her memory, and get prepared to fight. We don't know what we'll find in that passage." Evelynn remarked.

Shoto and Mira nodded, and the three headed back to the shelter to inform the men that they would be starting their mission tomorrow. All three girls felt a tingling in their hearts. Like something sensational was about to happen. Just what that was, they did not know.

**-Time skip!-**

That night it was Deidara's turn to keep watch. Since they had only been around three months Evelynn still had one of the girls stay up as well, if one of the men were keeping watch. Tonight, it was Shoto. The two sat on the stone steps outside of the home they were staying at. It was an odd thought. Someone once lived there. Perhaps they had a family, or maybe they were caring for their sick mother? Who knew, but the thought left Shoto with a slightly uneasy feeling.

"What made you three help us?" Shoto asked quietly.

"Hm? Well, I'm not sure about the other two, yeah. I chose to help, because you asked. You didn't demand anything of me, and even in the last three months none of you have made me feel insignificant, yeah." Deidara stated quietly. "It wasn't like that back in our world, hm. Everyone is disposable, and no one really cares if you live or die, un."

"I see.." Shoto replied slowly.

"Itachi might have helped out of respect, un. He's like that. I used to hate him back in our world, honestly, hm." Deidara chuckled. "He was the one who beat me in our fight, and forced me into Akatsuki, yeah. So, for the longest time I held a grudge. Yet, since he's been here he's been not as.. Cold, un. You can see he really respects you three, hm."

"He understands our bond with Cadonia." Shoto observed. "He had the same bonds with his village, and he same love for his brother that Mira, Evelynn, and myself share for each other. That deep desire to protect and defend. It can make many people come together when they realize they hold such similar characteristics. Sasori is an enigma to me, though."

"He is to everyone, yeah." Deidara muttered. "When he was younger his grandmother lied to him about his parents dying, un. He waited for them, day in and day out. Yet, they never came home, yeah. So, he has a deep loathing for being kept waiting, or making others wait. Then, when we kidnapped the Kazekage, his own grandmother faced him, un. She was old, retired, and could never keep up with Sasori. Of course, being we were in Akatsuki, he had no choice but to kill her. I think that kind of broke him, yeah."

"I suppose it would." Shoto said thoughtfully. "I couldn't imagine watching my family members die, let alone having to kill them. When I found my mother, she was already dead. Still, I never had to see her suffer."

"I think that's why Sasori-no-danna stays, hm. Evelynn watched her whole village get slaughtered, yeah?" Deidara asked. Shoto just nodded, so he continued. "I think Sasori finds it interesting that he found someone who knows his pain. Who suffered as he did, un. I think he stays, because he doesn't want to be alone anymore, hm."

"I can understand that." Shoto nodded slowly. "For the first twelve years, when we were being trained by our spirit animals, the three of us were cut off from the world. When we met three years ago, and escaped the prison we were in, we just sort of.. Bonded. All three had our villages destroyed, and all three of us shared a deep loyalty to the original ways of Cadonia."

"We'll help get those ways back, yeah." Deidara stated firmly. "Or die trying, un."

Shoto smiled slightly. These men were brave, no doubt, and not to un-similar to the girls. For the rest of the night the two kept watch in a comfortable silence. Shoto taking note of the tingling in her body. Something very great was about to happen. Shoto could feel it.

**-Time skip!-**

It was ten in the morning the next day. The four that were sleeping had gotten up at five, so they let Shoto and Deidara get four hours rest. At nine, they woke the two, and now they had been searching the elder's old hut for the past hour. It was completely bare. There were no left over scrolls, and all the furniture had been removed. Probably for a fire when Hanzo's men had raided the village. So, the six were checking every nook and cranny for the passage.

"This is insane." Evelynn mumbled.

"I-it has to b-be here somewhe-" Mira was cut off as she pressed against a wall, and fell forward. "Oof! I..I found i-it."

Evelynn snicked, and Shoto rolled her eyes as the two girls helped Mira up. All of them looked down the dark passage.

"We should probably get a torch." Evelynn stated.

"There aren't any." Shoto remarked dryly.

"Should we just head down, then?" Sasori asked. Evelynn nodded slowly.

"Yeah, let's get going. Keep your ears sharp, and stay close. No splitting up." Evelynn ordered.

Everyone simply nodded. Slowly, the six comrades crept into the passage, and were soon swallowed by the darkness. Just a few feet in, and they could barely see the opening they entered. Their hearts drummed in their chest, and the tingling feeling the girls had heightened. Evelynn felt someone take her hand, and squeeze it softly. She assumed it was Shoto or Mira, and she moved forward. Leading them all to who knows where.

**-Time skip!-**

"Ouch, that was my foot." Sasori growled in Evelynn's ear.

"Sorry." She muttered.

They had already been walking down the dark tunnel for at least an hour. They were starting to feel a little suffocated, honestly. Wait.. Why was Sasori's voice so close to her ear? Not to mention on the same side of her that her hand was being held.. Oh hell no.

"Are you holding my hand?!" Evelynn snapped.

"You said to stay close." Sasori smirked into the dark. Evelynn snatched her hand away.

"Why, I oughta.."

"That's enough." Itachi cut in. "We need to keep moving. There's hardly any oxygen in this passage."

"He's right." Shoto agreed.

With an agitated sound Evelynn started walking again. The tunnel was at a downward slope, so they could tell they were going underground. The dirt walls were damp, and the tunnel was cool. In the distance they could a small light.

"I-is that the e-exit?" Mira asked as she shivered.

"Possibly. Keep your eyes open. There could be a trap or something." Evelynn mumbled as they made their way to the opening.

They reached it in another fifteen minutes. It was small, and they would have to crawl through one at a time.

"Shoto, you go first. Itachi will follow, then Deidara, then Sasori, then Mira, and then me." Evelynn ordered.

Again, she was only answered with nods. Which she could barely see in the dim lighting from the opening. Shoto peered into the exit, and learned it was actually an entrance. It lead to a large, rocky dome. The drop was far, at least thirty feet down.

"There's no way I'd survive that jump." Shoto remarked.

"After you go through, I'll be following. I'll be fast enough to catch you." Itachi assured.

Shoto gave an uncertain look, but nodded and jumped through the entrance. Quick as lightening, Itachi followed. He ran down the side of the cave, and caught Shoto. he kicked off the wall, and landed on the ground safely.

"Deidara, you go next. Wait outside the entrance, and grab Mira as she comes out." Evelynn told him.

"Got it, un." Deidara replied as he climbed into the passage door, and waited on the outside. Mira shakily followed him, and he grabbed her around the waist. Holding her to him tightly, and her clutching onto him for dear life, he ran down the side of the cavern. He jumped off when they were a couple feet from the floor, and landed safely.

"Do you want me to carry you down?" Sasori asked coolly. Evelynn eyed him.

"I'll get down myself. Go." She ordered.

Sasori just rolled his eyes, and made his way into the cavern. He casually walked down the wall. Evelynn frowned. She couldn't take her pole axe with her. It was too large to fit through the cave entrance on her back, and she didn't want to throw it, in case it shattered on impact hitting the floor. With a sigh, the removed it from her back, and dropped it on the floor. After a second thought, she removed the strap she used to carry it, as well. The girls still didn't have shirts, and only wore their bindings, pants/shorts, and sandaled boots.

Evelynn looked into the opening, and sure enough Shoto was right. If Evelynn fell, she would likely die. Carefully, she crawled through the entrance. She cursed herself. There was nothing to help her climb down, and now she was stuck holding onto a rock at the entrance for dear life. Sasori took note of her predicament with amusement, and started walking up the wall again. The perks of having chakra. Evelynn glared at him when he reached her.

"Could have gotten down myself." She remarked stubbornly.

"Yeah, I know." Sasori rolled his eyes, and held a hand out to her.

She grabbed it, and as she let go of the rock he pulled her against him. Her arms flew around his neck, and he raised an eyebrow in amusement as she clung to him. She faced him, and blushed slightly as how close their faces were.

"Well, come on. We don't have all day." Evelynn frowned.

"I don't know, you're almost cute when you're flustered.." Sasori observed.

"Sasori!" Evelynn snapped.

"Alright, alright." Sasori replied casually as he once again walked down the wall.

"This is a pretty convenient ability, chakra is." Evelynn noted.

"Indeed." Sasori nodded as he set her down.

They all looked around the cave. All together the walls were at least fifty feet tall, and the very middle were three glass containers. Slowly, the girls approached the class casing. They could feel the tingling again. Only this time, it was more of a pulsing. Like whatever was in the casings were calling to them. Evelynn approached the one in the middle. In it was a pair of black, fingerless gloves. They glittered in the light that was coming from the ceiling of the cavern, and noticed it was because the gloves were made of tiny, black scales. Shoto approached the one on the left. In it was a bronze septum-like weapon. Except it was only maybe five feet long, and you could see a small trigger on the handle. Later, she would find out, it was because there was a chain attached to the septum blades hidden inside the handle. Which meant she could use it for close combat, or at a distance. Mira stepped up to the one on the left. Inside was a dagger with a curved blade. It was at least eleven inches, and could pass as a small sword. The girls hesitantly reached out to touch the glass casings.

There was a hissing sound above them. They jumped back, and all six got into a defensive stance as they looked up. Two giant spiders were descending from other entrances. Their fangs dripping with venom, and their eyes boring into the six comrades.

"Why spiders?" Evelynn shuddered. "Of all the fucking things, why spiders?!"

Mira looked like she might faint, and Shoto looked slightly uneasy as well.

"With all the things you girls have fought.." Itachi stared in disbelief.

"You're scared of spiders?!" Sasori asked.

"Spiders really aren't so bad, un." Deidara remarked, and jumped out of the way as a string of web was shot at him. The web disolved, and left a burn mark on the floor. "Even if they are large, with poisonous fangs, and acidic webs, hm."

"Spiders are never okay." Evelynn stated.

"Never." Shoto agreed.

"Itachi. Deidara. Sasori. You three distract them. Shoto, Mira, and myself are getting those weapons." Evelynn ordered firmly.

"Aye/Hai!" Everyone shouted, and then took off.

Itachi had his sharingan activated, and he and Deidara took one spider. Sasori summoned his Kazekage puppet, and took the other one. Evelynn, Shoto, and Mira slid under the spiders, dodging some of the acidic web. The spiders hissed in agitation as the girls approached the casings again, but they couldn't turn their backs on the shinobi they were fighting.

Itachi jumped onto the head of one spider. It growled, and shook it's head furiously. The Uchiha managed to gouge one of its eyes out with his katana, and Deidara slid under the spider with Itachi's tanto. The bomber impaled the abdomen on the spider, but the tanto was barely big enough to leave a scratch. Even still, Deidara ripped into the spiders abdomen, and the spider gave a mighty cry. It shot some of its web into the air, and Itachi dodged it as it landed on the spiders head. The spider shrieked as the acidic web burned into it's skull, and dissolved its brain. The spider had killed itself with it's own defense. Deidara barely made it away from the spider as it collapsed.

Sasori had made the Kazekage puppet summon it's iron sand. He then instructed it to turn into large, sharp edged prisms. He shot one of them at the spider, it dodged, and set a string of web at the iron sand. Some of it dissolved, but it held firm. Sasori sent the cylinder shaped prism to try and crush the gigantic spider, but it leaped to the right out of the way, and lunged at Sasori. The puppet master pulled back his right hand, and flicked his right index finger towards himself. The sharp, triangular prism from before came towards the spider from behind. Sasori leaped onto the wall out of the way, and the prism pinned the spider to the cavern wall just below him. Sasori jumped from the wall, to the prism, and then onto the ground. For extra precaution Sasori made the cylinder prism crush the spiders skull. then Sasori instructed his puppet to retract all the sand, and he summoned his puppet back into it's scroll.

While the boys fought, the girls ran to the glass casings as fast as they could. They stumbled a bit when the ground would shake. Either from the spiders falling, or Sasori smashing the iron sand around, they did not know. They didn't look behind them as they reached the cases. Evelynn, seeing no other way, slipped her gloves on, and smashed the glass with her fist. Shoto eyed her, and then she and Mira simply lifted the lids off the containers.

"Oh.." Evelynn rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

The girls hesitated for a moment, but slowly reached into each case. They gently lifted the weapons off their concrete beds. No sooner had they done so, each bed the weapons were one flipped, and the girls were sent sliding through three separate tunnels. When the spiders were killed, and the men turned around, they couldn't find the girls.

"What the.." Sasori was cut off as Armel, Tokala, and Zev appeared. Sasori turned to them. "What happened? Where are Evelynn, Shoto, and Mira?"

"They went to meet their true spirit animals." Tokala chuckled.

"Then why are you here?" Itachi eyed them suspiciously.

"Isn't it obvious?' Armel asked as he stood behind Itachi. Zev stood to Deidara's right, and Tokala took to Sasori's left.

"We're your animal guardians." Zev chuckled.

The men blinked in surprise.

"Why, un?" Deidara asked.

"Born from the heart with the desire to protect." Tokala quoted.

"Born from the mind with the desire to defend." Armel replied.

"Born from the soul with the desire to help." Zev finished.

"So, you're our spirit animals, because you were once the girls. Now, since they're getting their true spirit animals you became ours, because we have the will to want to protect, defend, and help them?" Sasori summed up.

"That's exactly it." Tokala confirmed.

"So what's going to happen to our girls?" Itachi asked.

"Your girls?" Zev snorted.

"Be quiet." Tokala glared at the wolf, then turned back to the shinobi. "They'll meet their spirit animals, and then be sent to train with them. Meanwhile, you should come with us. You have your own training to tend to."

"Like what, un?" Deidara asked.

"Because of your chakra you'll never be able to merge with us, but there's a way you can control our movements with your own body. You'll be trained to do this, while also learning to be able to switch back and forth from controlling us, to just fighting yourself." Armel explained.

"Sounds like puppetry." Sasori remarked.

"It's fairly similar, only you won't need chakra strings." Tokala assured.

"We should wait a day or so." Itachi stated. "In case the girls make their way back."

"Not likely." Zev rolled his eyes. Tokala glanced at him, but didn't say anything.

"Very well." Tokala agreed, and Armel nodded.

**-Mira-**

The young brown eyed girl couldn't even scream. Her breath was caught in her throat as she slid down the tunnel. After about two minutes, she shot out of an exit, and landed with a thud on the ground. Grass. It was soft, green, and very healthy looking. She sat up, and looked around. She was in what looked like a hidden valley. There was a large pond with a waterfall running into it, and all around here there was grass, flowers, a few trees, and bushes. It was beautiful, to say the least. Mira shakily got to her feet.

"H-Hello?" She called out. She had the dagger from the previous cave clenched in her hands. She heard a shuffling behind her. She turned, and screamed.

Standing before her was a great lion. He had kind, light brown eyes, golden fur, and his mane was just a little darker. He had to be at least twenty feet tall. His paws alone were the size of Mira, if not a little bigger. Mira was trembling as she stepped back. The great lion took note of her, and to her surprise bowed his head.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Mira managed to ask.

"I am Tau. You are Mira of Lion's Valley." Tau stated as he laid down on his belly, hoping to make her more comfortable.

"I w-was. M-my v-village w-was destroyed m-many years a-ago." Mira explained. "I'm kn-known as M-Mira of th-the Healing H-hand, now."

"I see." Tau smiled. His voice was deep, but soothing. Still, Mira kept still.

"H-have you see m-my friends?" Mira asked softly. Tau looked up at the sky, and then smiled down at the shy girl again.

"They should be meeting with their own spirit right now." He explained.

"Wh-what do y-you mean?" Mira looked confused.

"Well, I am the great lion in which Lion's Valley is named after." Tau explained. "Ryuu is Evelynn's spirit. The great dragon whom Dragon Valley is named, and Hebi is the great serpent who created Serpent Valley, Shoto's true spirit."

"I.. I still d-don't understand." Mira frowned as she sat cross legged in front of Tau. The lion smiled at her gently.

"Tokala, Zev, and Armel were only temporary spirits for you. To guide you, and keep you safe until your true spirits awakened. We did so when you found the weapons, and claimed them as your own." He explained patiently as he nodded his head towards the dagger Mira held. "Long ago, when it was said we died, we did not. We simply fell into a deep slumber, and our spirits locked away. We would remain in slumber until Cadonia needed us again, and our bodies reborn in the form of man."

"Those f-forms are Shoto, Evelynn, and m-myself?" Mira asked. She gently reached a hand out, and touched his paw. "But you're r-real, like Zev."

"Aye, but no longer do I hold the powers I once did. That now resides in you." Tau explained. "While other spirit animals fight like the animals they form, we did not. We each had special abilities."

"Which is th-the abilities w-we have now?" Mira inquired. Tau nodded. "So, what d-do we do?"

"You will train here for as long as it takes to enhance your abilities. Soon, you will be able to heal any would, and when you learn to merge with me your abilities will enhance even further." Tau commented.

"What a-about Shoto and E-Evelynn?" Mira asked with a frown.

"They'll be training as well. Once your trainings are complete you'll be rejoined with your other comrades." Tau assured her.

"What is g-going to h-happen to Itachi, Sasori, and D-Deidara?" Mira inquired.

"Tokala, Zev, and Armel will take over as their spirit animals. They'll never merge with them, because of their chakra. They will be able to use their strength as their own, though." Tau explained.

"Very well." Mira stood. "L-let's start n-now."

Tau smiled at her determined expression. To Mira, all of this meant she would no longer have to have everyone protect her. No, Mira would get just as strong as Evelynn and Shoto. She would fight with them, as well as keep Cadonia safe. She wouldn't be just some healer. Mira would be a warrior.

**-Shoto-**

The raven haired woman groaned as she sat up. She was in, what she assumed, was a type of underground tunnel. Though, it was fairly much larger than the average tunnel. It looks professionally dug, and seemed to be at least fifty feet all around. Shoto jumped up as she heard a soft hiss, and got into a defensive stance. As she turned, she expected another spider. What she saw was a large snake. It was the colour of the earth, piercing yellow eyes with slits for pupils, had a rattle on it's tail, sharp fangs, and it had the same hood around it's neck and head that a cobra would.

"Shoto of Serpents Valley." The snake hissed with some amusement. The snake could talk, which was a trait only spirit animals have. So who did this snake belong to?

"Who's spirit animal are you, and how do you know me name?" Shoto demanded.

"I am Hebi, the serpent whom serpent valley is named for." Hebi explained. "You are my human."

"Is this a joke?" Shoto snapped.

"Indeed not." Hebi mused.

He explained to Shoto the same thing Tau had explained to Mira. Shoto listened intently, her eyes narrowed for any sign of foul play.

"So you've all been in a type of hibernation, waiting for us?" Shoto asked when he was finished with his tale.

"In a sense, yes." Hebi confirmed.

"And really Armel, Tokala, and Zev were always those boys spirit animals?" Shoto inquired.

"Not quite. They were sent by Ryuu, Tau, and myself to guard you. They had been born, but did not have a human. So, until ourselves could be restored, they were sent to guide you." Hebi explained. "When those men arrived they connected with your spirits, and in doing so your spirit animals. A deep, unique bond that was no coincidence."

"I see.." Shoto said as she soaked in the information.

"You and your friends will be able to merge with us, and in doing so will gain our strength and abilities, as well as keeping your own." Hebi finished his explanation. Shoto nodded.

"Do you three know about Hanzo?" Shoto asked. Hebi nodded.

"A man with cruel and twisted views. The one who destroyed everything Cadonia stood for. A monstrous man. Nothing happens in Cadonia that we don't know or experience." Hebi told her. "For we are Cadonia, and Cadonia is us."

Shoto stood up slowly. Her mind was racing. So many things were happening at once, and not to mention she would be separated from her comrades until their trainings were completely. It was risky. Hanzo could completely destroy Cadonia if they took too long. Still, Shoto didn't want to be a weak link. Evelynn would jump at the chance to be stronger, and Mira would force herself to move forward. For their sake. For Cadonia's. Shoto looked up at Hebi, and spoke firmly.

"I wish to begin now." She stated.

Hebi let out a hiss of amusement and nodded. He turned, and led her down through the tunnel. Shoto followed, and as she did she swore she could feel the bond that was already formed between her and the great serpent.

**-Evelynn-**

Evelynn landed on her butt, and skidded across the rocky floor of a cave. Well, this was wonderful. She rubbed her bottom and looked around. There was an entrance, and when she looked out it appeared she was in a cave in the middle of a mountain. She stood up, and walked around the cave. It appeared to be empty.

"Man, what the fuck is this?" Evelynn groaned as she rubbed a temple. Then, the wall to her left started to move. "Oh shit! The fucking wall is collapsing?!"

The red-headed woman ran to the cave entrance, but was stopped by a giant, scaled tale. her eyes flew up the spiked tail, to a spiked back, over a great horned head, and then met with a pair of piercing green eyes with slit pupils. Evelynn's jaw dropped.

"Your first thought when something moves is that the cave is collapsing?" A deep, baritone voice asked.

"WELL I WASN'T EXPECTING A FUCKING DRAGON TO MAKE IT'S APPEARANCE!" Evelynn all but screamed.

The dragon had black scales, and when it's wings were outstretched the thick skin was grey. At the end os his tail the spikes jutted out all around it, much like the pikes would on a piked club. Spikes ran all up along his back, and stopped at his neck. On his head was two great, eight foot long horns, and he had a deep scar across his right eye. Evelynn stared up in bewilderment. Instead of scolding her for screaming at him, he simply chuckled. the sound was low, deep, and seemed to rumble throughout the cave.

"Tokala did not like when he said you were rather eccentric." The dragon mused. "As well as foul mouthed."

"Hey, don't be rude!" Evelynn kicked his tail. "What's your name, anyways? Only spirit animals can talk.. Hey! How do you know Tokala?!"

"I am Ryuu." He chuckled again. Then, he went into the same explanation as Hebi and Tau. Evelynn sat on his tail, and listened with interest. When he was finished she jumped up.

"Well, we can't just sit around and wait. Let's get to training." Evelynn ordered.

"You don't have any questions?" Ryuu asked. "For all you know I could be lying."

"I trust you." Evelynn stated as her green eyes met his. "Besides, the sooner training is done, the sooner I can kick Sasori's ass for taking away Tokala."

"It trade you got me." Ryuu reminded her. Evelynn waved a hand at him.

"It's the principle of the matter." She explained matter-of-factly.

Ryuu laughed, and Evelynn climbed onto his back. He jumped out of the cave entrance, and the two took off flying.

Evelynn now had the power to protect. She had the power to save Cadonia, and now she wanted to train as much as possible, as quickly as possible. Hanzo was going down.

**-Itachi Sasori Deidara-**

The men had waited for two days before they decided to go ahead and leave with the spirit animals. They had been assured the girls would be safe, and would return to them when their training was complete. The shinobi had no reason to doubt the spirit animals, and so they left.

"So where are we going, hm?" Deidara asked from the top of Zev's back. Sasori was on Tokala's head, and Itachi was on Armel's back.

"Back to the cabin, where you originally met the girls." Armel explained. "I'll be keeping track of the rebel camps and hideouts. Zev and Tokala will be training you."

"It's safest to keep you in the forest depths." Zev explained. "Hanzo's men will never be able to go into them as long as my blood thrives there."

"You have children?" Itachi inquired. Zev nodded.

"I've fathered two hundred pups." Zev declared proudly. The men seemed slightly impressed.

"What about you two?" Sasori asked Tokala and Armel.

"I've never had any kits." Tokala admitted.

"I've had two of my ow cubs." Armel nodded.

"You must worry for them?" Itachi questioned.

"Of course. They are our offspring, but they are also grown." Zev stated. "They can care for themselves, but I'll tear to shreds anyone who kills any of them."

"I suppose that's what a parent would do." Sasori stated dryly.

"Will we be able to visit the girls while we're all training, hm?" Deidara asked.

"It would be best if you didn't." Armel said. "They need to be completely focused."

The men nodded, and they took off in the direction of Dragon's Valley. The place where they had originally met the rebellion leaders. Ah, how much could change in just three months time.


	14. First move

**Chapter Thirteen;**

Hanzo paced in the office of his castle in the North Kingdom. The castle, that had once adorned the brand of the Lion, Serpent, and Dragon holding up a yin-yang symbol together, now had the brand of a spider devouring the head of a peasant. Yes, Hanzo had a spirit animal as well. He had been furious when he learned his animal's subordinate spiders hadn't kept the weapons protected. Hanzo himself had not been able to enter the cavern where they were hidden, but the spiders were able to. When he learned of their defeat he had punished his spirit animal, a spider named Kumo, harshly.

The man who took over Cadonia had been raised in a spoiled home. That meaning he was from a wealthy family, and had everything her could desire. When he turned eighteen he had killed his parents to inherit their money, and then had started his own army. He was a greedy man, and wanted all of Cadonia for himself. He never dreamed three little girls would start a rebellion. Taking over all of Cadonia had been easy, up until three years ago when they made themselves present. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Hanzo barked. A soldier entered.

"Sir, we located one of the rebel hideouts. Apparently, three men who are the right hands of the rebellion leaders are staying in a cabin, deep in the woods not far from Dragon's valley." The man explained.

"Bring them to me!" Hanzo ordered. "I want them barely alive."

The solider saluted and left. Hanzo looked out the window. Surely these men would have some sort of information, and he would make them tell.

**-Itachi Deidara Sasori-**

The three men were sitting around the table in the cabin. They had just finished another training session. It was exhausting, and nothing like that had ever experienced before. They had learned how to connect their chakra to the spirit of their animal, and by doing so could control the animal or enhance their chakra ability by using the animal's strength. Six months had already passed since the girls were separated, and taken to their true spirit animal to train. They looked up as Tokala peered in the door.

"What happened?" Sasori inquired. In the past six months he had grown incredibly fond of the fox. More so than he ever thought he would.

"Hanzo's men are making their way here." Tokala explained. "We're going to have a test battle. Zev has informed his blood to allow the soldiers to pass."

"Very well." Itachi said.

The shinobi stood, and made their way outside. Itachi hopped onto Armel, Deidara onto Zev, and Sasori onto Tokala. The three animals bounded towards the direction of Hanzo's men. This would be their first real fight connected as human and spirit. This would decide just how far the men had come. Itachi himself no longer relied on his sharingan, but more on his fire jutsu's. Deidara's art was now ten times it's original destructive power, and now Sasori could easily control one hundred puppets at a time. Something no puppet master could ever do. As such, his third Kazekage puppet was now a last resort.

The men and their spirit animals stopped just in front of Hanzo's men. Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori jumped down, and each got into a defensive stance. Deidara reached his hands into his returned clay pouches, and Sasori pulled out a scroll of fifty puppets. There were at least a thousand soldiers. Apparently, Hanzo had been informed just how powerful they were. This was no ordinary fight. No, this would be the first battle of many to come.

"Keep sharp." Sasori stated. Itachi and Deidara just nodded.

Tokala, Armel, and Zev would not get involved. They would keep to the sidelines. Allowing the men to use their spirits as power, or they would join in if they were controlled by one of the shinobi to do so. Hanzo's men looked in shock that the three would so boldly confront them without any back up. They quickly regained their composure.

"Attack!" The leader of the troop yelled, and the fight began.

"Fire Style; Fire ball jutsu!" Itachi yelled as he made the hand signs.

As he cast the jutsu he connected his chakra with Armel's spiritual power. He could feel the spiritual energy flow through him as the fire roared from his mouth. It was twice it's usual size, and easily burned fifty of the men. The Uchiha ran forward, his chakra still connected to Armel's spirit. He leaped in the air, and kicked on man off his horse. The man rolled away, jumped up, and swung a spiked club at Itachi's head. Itachi ducked, and kicked his foot under the mans jaw. The man flew back into another solider. Itachi unsheathed his katana, and plunged it through both men with surprising force. Another soldier was going to impale Itachi through his heart from behind him, but Itachi just barely moved out of he way. Instead, the sword left a small gash on his arm, and as Itachi pulled his katana out of the two previous soldiers, he slice open the throat of the one who attacked him with the sword. The man choked on his blood, and fell forward onto his other two comrades.

Deidara had already created grasshopper shaped clay bombs, and was currently sending them after the enemy. The small figured attached themselves to the chest and faces of Hanzo's men. They were confused, and tried to brush them off, but the grasshoppers held on with surprising strength. When Deidara had connected his chakra with Zev's spirit, his hand mouths had not only chewed Deidara's chakra into the clay, but also a bit of Zev's spirit. Deidara grinned, and made the hand sign.

"KATSU!"

The grasshoppers exploded, and blood splattered everywhere. Nearby soldiers looked in surprise. Deidara paid no mind as his hand mouths set to work chewing more clay. While they did so he used a dagger to block, and kill anyone who got near him. Words couldn't even describe how ecstatic he was to once again show off his art.

Sasori kept up in the tree branches, his puppets flying swiftly through the enemies. With his chakra connected to Tokala's spirit it made his puppet faster, stronger, and easier to manipulate. This is why he was able to effortlessly control fifty puppets at once. They gracefully wove through the enemy. Some had swords, others had spiked clubs, and some were elementals. Being able to shoot water jets so harshly that it could decapitate a man, or a jet of fire so intense that it melted their skin right off their bones. This confused the soldiers, since they couldn't see the chakra strings, and had no idea where the puppets were being control from.

"They've come a long way." Armel observed.

"Indeed." Tokala agreed. "Especially for only being around nine months."

"How do you suppose the girls are doing?" Zev asked.

"If there was anything wrong surely Ryuu, Tau, or Hebi would send for us." Tokala assured.

Zev nodded, and they continued to observe as the three shinobi tore into the enemy. As they were once ninja, the spirit animals understood that these men were used to killing without mercy. It showed as they disemboweled, decapitated, and blew the enemy into pieces.

**-Evelynn-**

Evelynn panted as she collapsed onto her knees. Ryuu's spirit emerged from her's, and he rested beside her. They had been training relentlessly for the past six months. The red-head never took a day off. Ryuu noted with admiration that she truly did have the heart of a dragon. Suddenly, both Evelynn and Ryuu felt uneasy.

"Ryuu.." Evelynn looked up at him.

"I feel it, as well." He confirmed as he looked to the sky.

"It's Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara. Enemy are attacking them. I can feel it." Evelynn jumped up, and looked out over the mountain they were training on.

"Aye. What do you want to do?" Ryuu looked to the young woman.

"Summon Tokala when the battle is over." Evelynn ordered. "Give him a message that the men are to gather all the rebels, and get them to just north of Serpent's Valley. Get them ready for war. This is a direct attack from Hanzo, and by now our troops should be ready."

"As you wish." Ryuu smiled fondly at her. She truly was a great leader.

"Also, I want us to meet up with Shoto and Mira. It's been six damned months." Evelynn paced as she spoke. "I want to discuss with them a battle plan."

"Very well." Ryuu replied, and then soared off to summon Tokala, Tau, and Hebi.

-**Shoto-**

Shoto and Hebi were just getting ready to begin their training when they suddenly felt a sense of unease. Shoto looked up to the ceiling of the tunnel. Hebi studied her, waiting for her reaction.

"The cabin's been attacked." Was all the raven haired woman said. Hebi nodded. "Evelynn will be summoning us then?"

"More than likely." Hebi confirmed.

"That means we'll be heading it battle soon." Shoto noted.

"That's correct."

"Good." Shoto smirked.

In the past six months she trained as tirelessly as the other two. She could now tract and retract the septum blade with the hidden chain with ease, and she could merge with Hebi in an instant. Hebi took note of how quickly she learned, and was pleased to also note that she did, indeed, have the cunning of the serpent. When she was merged with Hebi not only was she stronger, but she could move with ninja-like speed.

The war was upon them, and Shoto was ready.

**-Mira-**

Mira was studying a medical scroll when she got the uneasy feelings her comrades had also felt. She bit her lip, and looked up. Within her six months of training her stutter had almost completely gone, though she was still very soft spoken. Her healing abilities were at their peak as well, and when she merged with Tau she could heal someone, even if they were only an inch from death. She had also gotten more skilled in combat, and the curved dagger she now wielded proved to be a deadly weapon. Being able to cut through the largest boulder, and the thickest of metal.

"Mira." Tau called out to her as he approached.

"You felt i-it too?" Mira asked as she stood.

"Indeed." Tau nodded. "Ryuu is summoning us. We must go."

"Very well." Mira nodded, and her face fell into a worried expression.

Their cabin was attacked, she could sense that much. Though she also sensed the boys victory. Was this was power of the bond with the great spirits and Cadonia? She assumed so, as she had never felt all the anguish and hope the land held until she had started her training. With determination she climbed onto Tau's back, and the two took off to see Ryuu.

**-Itachi Deidara Sasori-**

The men panted as they approached each other. Only about fifteen men escaped, and the rest lay dead at their feet. For two days they had fought relentlessly, and they were exhausted. These men had been much more skilled than the previous ones they fought. No doubt Hanzo's had his men training as well. Zev and Armel approached them.

"Tokala was summoned by Ryuu." Armel told them. "No doubt we'll be receiving an order from Evelynn soon. Please get some rest. You've all done very well."

"Alright." Sasori nodded.

The three shinobi helped each other back to the cabin, and they each tumbled onto a place to sleep. They were exhausted, wounded, and it didn't take a second before they were asleep. Armel and Zev kept watch that night.

"The war is going to start soon." Zev stated.

"No.." Armel frowned. "The war as already begun."

**-Ryuu-**

Hebi and Shoto, Mira and Tau, and Tokala arrived within minutes of each other. Tokala bowed respectfully at the three great spirits. They smiled fondly at the fox. Evelynn was perched on top of Ryuu's head. A serious expression had replaced her normal carefree grin.

"I take it you sensed it too?" Shoto asked.

The girls studied each other. They had changed spiritually in the last six months. Each could sense this, as well. The girls now each more similar, new outfits as well. They each wore a pair of black, skin tight pants, knee high, open toed sandaled boots, black belts, and black chest bindings. Shoto's belt had a black travel back on the left, and on the right, in it's holster, was her septum weapon. Mira had a travel back on the right side of her belt, a medical pouch attached to her left thigh, and on her left side, in it's sheath, was her curved dagger. Evelynn only had the travel pack on her belt, on the left side. On her hands she no longer wore the knuckle spiked gloves. Now, she wore the black, fingerless gloves made of dragon scales.

Without another word the girls ran to each other, and embraced. It had been six months they had been apart. Never had they gone so long without seeing each other in the nearly four years they knew each other. The spirit animals around them waited quietly as the girls had their moment. They pulled away and studied each other again. All three were more toned from the tireless training, and their hair was just a little longer.

"You guys have been alright, then?" Evelynn asked.

"Never b-better." Mira smiled softly.

"I take it you as well?" Shoto inquired.

"Of course." Evelynn half smiled, then the girls got serious again.

"We need to plan. Hanzo is already having his men move out, and it'll be a matter of time before he starts attacking the outlaws hideouts separately." Evelynn turned to Tokala. "Tell Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi to gather all the rebels south, just north of Serpent Valley. I don't care if they have to split up, just tell them to get it done as quickly as possible. I'll have Ryuu summon you, if I have any further instructions."

Tokala nodded, bowed, and then took disappeared. Evelynn turned back to Shoto and Mira.

"We need to finish our training that has to be done together. Quickly. So I figured we'd start today. Hanzo is on the move, and that alone is a dangerous thought. We've never met him, and don't know what he's capable of." Evelynn started to pace.

"When our training is done we should have Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara start moving the troops North east and North west. Some of the rebels can attack from the east and west sides. We can move a head of them, and attack Hanzo head on." Shoto planned out a strategy. "In fact, Mira can head completely north with a few rebellion troops, and attack from the back. Evelynn, you and Ryuu can attack directly from the sky. Hebi and I can attack from underground. We can leave some of our troops south of Hanzo's castle, and any of his troops that try to escape from that way we can have the rebel troop left behind obliterate them."

"Very well." Evelynn nodded.

"Are you ready to begin the final training?" Ryuu asked.

The girls turned to him. They gave each other one last worried look, and then nodded. Their hearts were gripped with fear, as was Cadonia's. They could feel it, down to the very depths of their souls.

**-Hanzo-**

The tyrant was pacing back and forth in the battle council room. He was working on a plan to protect his kingdom. Well, what he claimed as his kingdom. When they fifteen or so men had returned, they had been wounded, hungry, and battle worn. Hanzo had been furious to learn of their defeat, and sent them to the prison to be tortured for their failure. After he was done pacing he turned to the other men in the room. They were generals and chiefs of his army. He studied them carefully. Each one was loyal, he knew that much. Only because they were promised power. Power that they didn't know they were never going to receive. No, Hanzo was far too greedy of a man.

"Get the borders lined with soldiers. Keep guards posted at all times, day and night. I don't want any chance that rebels might slip into the kingdom. Also send out three hoards of soldiers to each the other kingdoms. I want them scouting for rebels, and killing all who get in their way. Move!" Hanzo snapped.

His men jumped into action, and he sat down, rubbing his temples with agitation. How the hell had three men beat nearly one thousand of his best? He growled in frustration. Not to mention those damned wenches got their hands on the sacred weapons, and now who knew what kind of powers they possessed. He had found it curious, though. The fox, the wolf, and the panda had been the girls spirit animals. What had they been doing sharing their spiritual powers with those men? Unless the girls had new spirit animals, but that wasn't possible, was it? Hanzo stood, and left the battle council chamber to make sure his orders were being carried out. If they weren't, heads would roll.


	15. Unfortunate Turn of Events

**Chapter fourteen;**

Two days had passed since Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara were given their mission. They gave themselves a name, Team Shinobi, to speak in code if they ever needed to send a message to one of the camps, or to the girls. Evelynn, Shoto, and Mira were given their own name, Team Outlaw. The troops has each been sent a message through Armel on how to address them in messages if the troops ever sent out messenger hawks. It had actually amused Evelynn slightly when she learned that most ninja squads had names for themselves in the boys old world. Though Shoto could see the effectiveness it had.

At the moment, team Shinobi was on their way to the south western camp, where there was a rebel training camp near where they had dropped off the women and children back when they first came to this world. It was only a weeks journey, and they were already half way there. Only three days left to go. It was mostly forest in this area, so they easily hid among the trees. It was estimated by Shoto that it would take close to two months to gather all the rebels to the centered camp ground. Possibly longer, depending on how often team Shinobi ran into trouble.

'It's weird, un." Deidara yawned as they tracked through the wooded area. "Almost a year ago we were bad guys, trying to suck tailed beasts out of their containers, hm. Now we're helping rebels regain their homes."

"I was never really a bad guy." Itachi reminded him with some amusement.

Ever since his training with Armel he had felt his spirit enlighten. No longer did he feel the need to hide behind the emotionless facade. Besides, it was long before he came here that he learned Sasuke no longer wished to seek revenge. Instead, he wished to get stronger to protect Konoha, should the Akatsuki ever attack. This made Itachi even more at ease that he and his two comrades decided to stay in this world. In all honesty, this world felt like home. Which was something the three of them had wanted and missed terribly. Even more so, Itachi felt at ease around Shoto. Her sharp mind and quick thinking was a beautiful change from their previous group of idiots. Often the two shared long conversations, and Itachi felt himself more and more drawn to her as the time went by. Of course, he was no fool to what he felt. He was far too logical to have not figured it out. It was simply his worry of what she would say, and the fact they were in the midst of war that kept him quiet.

"I still can't believe you fooled everyone like that, yeah." Deidara chuckled.

Since they had been there he had really let up on the Uchiha. After all, if he hadn't joined Akatsuki, and went on that mission with Itachi and Sasori, he wouldn't be here. So, in that sense, he actually felt like he owed Itachi. Not that he would ever admit that. More care free or not, Deidara was still as stubborn as always. Though if he had to be honest with himself, even he realized that the only one who could break his stubborn tirade, it was Mira. Her sweet, shy personality seemed to draw him in, and make him want to protect the innocence she so naively portrays. The feeling was new to Deidara, and couldn't quite put his finger on why he would feel such a way. Only except the simple reason that he was truly grateful they had given him a home, and given him respect.

"Well, that's part of being a shinobi, Deidara." Sasori rolled his eyes.

On the outside, it would appear he hadn't changed much. He was still impatient, still short tempered, and still acted as emotionally stunted as he always did. Yet, what they didn't know, is that he had actually grown much fonder of his two comrades. As well as the three rebels who had taken them under their wing. Especially the one he secretly called his little vixen, Evelynn.

Now, Sasori was no stranger to the opposite sex. In fact, all of the Akatsuki had partaken in having multiple sex partners. A side from Itachi, who had only been with three women, and Pein. So, it was confusing to Sasori just what drew him to Evelynn. the other women he had previously went to bed with had all drawn him with simple sexual prowess. Their bodies. Of course, Evelynn had a decent body as well. Despite the scars, and her normally dirt stained skin. After all, you can't run an army without being active yourself. It was more than her body, though. Sasori wanted all of her. Just how that was even possible he didn't know, quite yet.

"Danna!" Deidara's voice suddenly snapped Sasori from his thoughts.

"What?" Sasori asked glaring at Deidara.

"You almost stepped into that hole, un." Deidara pointed. Sasori looked down, and indeed there was a hole. It was actually rather large, and for a moment Sasori wondered what kind of animal made it. Deidara was the one who voiced this question. "I wonder what could have made that, hm?"

"I don't know.." Itachi frowned. "Let's just avoid it. We have a mission."

Yet, the men were curious. Before they knew it all three were kneeling next to the hole in the ground. As they peered in the noticed a green light. Nostalgia washed through them, but before they realized exactly where they had seen that green light, they were pulled in. Darkness hindered their vision, and all they could sense was a swift, falling feeling.

**-Time skip!-**

Sasori was the first to awaken. He groaned as he held his throbbing head, and looked around. A room. He was in a room. Upon closer inspection he realized he was in _his_ room. At the Akatsuki base. No, this wasn't right. This couldn't be right! For the first time since he was a child fear swept through Sasori. The red-headed man jumped off the bed, and ran to the door. He threw it open, and Itachi had just walked up to the door as well.

"We're back in our world." Itachi stated seriously. Sasori caught the worry that flickered across the Uchiha's face. Before Sasori could respond Deidara came running down the hall.

"What happened, un?!" The blonde snapped.

"I don't know. Maybe when the seal was taken off, what teleported us to the other world was created again, and sent us back here." Sasori frowned.

"We have to find a way back, yeah!" Deidara declared. "They're counting on us!"

"Who's counting on you?" A voice asked as it approached. Kisame.

"None of your business, hm." Deidara glared. Kisame just shrugged.

"Where the hell have you three been, anyways?" Kisame asked.

"Ask leader to call a meeting, we'll explain everything." Itachi stated bluntly, and then turned to walk off to the meeting room. Deidara and Sasori right behind him. Kisame looked after them in bewilderment, but went to gather the rest of the Akatsuki, nonetheless.

**-Time skip!-**

All of the Akatsuki were gathered in the meeting room. Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori had just finished explaining what had happened, and where they had been. They were silent after their tale, and the Akatsuki seemed to be soaking in the information.

"So you three got teleported to another fucking world, where three bitches are starting a revolution against an asshole guy who took over their homes, and when some gypsy bitch gave you guys a ritual after Sasori fucked her it removed the seal leaf ninja fucking put on you, and now you're back here?" Hidan summed up. Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"Let me just say.." Sasori started in a low, dangerous tone. "That if you call them 'bitches' one more time I will find a way to rip that immortality from you, and make sure you never speak again."

"Why do you care what he called them?" Kakuzu asked in his deep, gruff tone.

"Those girls.." Sasori paused as an images of Evelynn flashed through his mind. Her smile, her determined expression when she spoke of their lands freedom, and her flashing green eyes as she fought to protect everyone. "Those women are very respectable. To refer to them as anything less won't be tolerated."

"I agree." Itachi stated in a low tone as he activated his sharingan.

"So then what do you want to do?" Pein asked before anyone else could speak. He didn't need his members killing each other.

"Find a way back, un!" Deidara all but wailed. "I miss it already, and I miss them, yeah!"

Sasori and Itachi nodded in agreement. Pein studied them, and then he turned to Konan. His brave Konan who would fight for their cause. They were childhood friends, and he loved her so dearly. Pein could see the upset and worry flicker across the three mens faces. Deidara almost made it very clear he was already in love with one of them. What was her name? Mira. Pein thought of the pain it would cause if he was ever separated from Konan, and that is was made his decision. He turned back to the three men.

"Very well." Pein said as he stood. "We'll head to Konoha tomorrow. You know it's about a weeks journey. Be prepared, they won't be happy to see us."

Deidara looked like he might cry from happiness. Of course, he held it together. The three thanked him, bowed, and left the room to get ready. Well, one perk of coming back was that Deidara could grab some of his C3 clay, Sasori could get the scroll that contained the rest of his puppets, and Itachi could grab the small picture of his family that he kept.

"Why the fuck are you helping them?" Hidan asked.

"I actually agree with Hidan." Kisame frowned. "Weren't you just threatening to kill them when you found them, because you were convinced they fled from Akatsuki."

"As that's obviously not the case." Pein stated coolly. "We will help our comrades. Dismissed."

With that statement Pein left, Konan right behind him. The rest of the Akatsuki gave weary looks, but one by one retreated to their rooms as well.

-**Evelynn Shoto Mira-**

Evelynn's head snapped into the direction of Dragon Valley. The boys, their boys, were suddenly missing. She could feel it. Judging by the looks on Shoto's and Mira's faces, they could sense it, too. the red-head furrowed her eyebrows. How in the hell could they just disappear?

"What do you th-think happened?" Mira asked. The girls had just finished a training a session, and were currently waiting on news from one of the rebel camps.

"They fucking left." Evelynn stated bluntly.

"Don't jump to conclusions." Shoto frowned. "It's possible that when the seals were removed what teleported them here may have teleported them back."

"Regardless, we don't have time to worry about that." Evelynn snapped as she stood up. Her heart felt funny. Like it was being weighed down, and someone was sticking needles in it slowly. One at a time. "I'm going to head out in a week to the rebel camp, and start moving them to the north of the southern hideout."

Without another word she left. Her two comrades looked after her, sorrowful expressions on their faces.

"Don't fret." Tau told them. "Those men did not leave on their own accord, and I'm almost certain they will return."

"Sure." Shoto whispered. Yet, her and Mira both had a sinking feeling in their stomachs. Hope that the three shinobi would return was small. After all, what kind of person just willingly returned to war?

**-Itachi Deidara Sasori-**

The Akatsuki were at the front gates of Konoha. They were going in the front in hopes that the Hokage herself would be summoned to them, and they could ask their request. Of course, a lot could go wrong. It's not like the Akatsuki were well liked in the village.. Or any village. Before they could second guess themselves, they all moved forward.

"Akatsuki!" One of the guards shouted. Pein rubbed his temples.

As the hopes, Tsunade was summoned. She got into a defensive stance in front of them. With her was Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. Apparently, Sasuke had been told everything about the Uchiha massacre. Still, he eyed Itachi uneasily. Many other ninja surrounded the Akatsuki as well.

"What do you want?!" Tsunade snapped.

"Not a fight." Pein replied dryly. This made everyone in Konoha look at them in surprise.

"Then what is it?" Sakura asked. Then she noticed Sasori. Kakashi's team had been there when they kidnapped Gaara, and Sakura had grown fond of Lady Chiyo. "You killed Lady Chiyo!"

"Thank you, captain obvious, un." Deidara remarked sarcastically. It had been something he heard Evelynn say, that made him laugh. Sasori and Itachi had to hold back a chuckle at the memory.

"The jutsu you placed on these three to teleport them to another world." Pein gestured at Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi. "They were somehow sent back, but they don't want to be here. So, send them back to whatever world you sent them to."

"Excuse me?" Tsunade was thoroughly confused.

"Dammit, can we just let them explain everything to you?" Pein growled.

Tsunade nodded slowly. She was weary of the Akatsuki, but they really seemed like they didn't want to fight. So, she led them to the Hokage's tower.

**-Shoto Mira Evelynn-**

Three weeks have passed since the men went missing. Evelynn was currently leading the south western rebels more north. Shoto and Mira stayed behind with the great spirits. in the two weeks their comrades went missing they were forced to push it out of their minds. No matter how much they cared for them, they still had all of Cadonia to fight for. If the men had decided to stay in their world, then so be it. Of course, Mira still held on to some hope, but even hers was diminishing quickly as the days passed.

"You seem troubled." Hebi noted to Shoto. The raven haired woman looked up at him. She had been meditating, trying to clear her thoughts. "Your comrades. You miss them?"

"Even if I do, we are at war. I have little time to worry about Itachi." Shoto remarked. His name alone made her heart ache. Of course, Shoto knew it wasn't really her heart, but it still felt that way. Hebi looked at her amused, and Shoto raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said all of your comrades, not just Itachi." Hebi remarked, and then slid away into the tall grasses that surrounded him.

Shoto blinked in surprise. Why _did_ she single out Itachi? All three of them men were gone, so why was she only mentioning him? Perhaps it was because she was closest with him than the other two. Shoto recalled how often they would have long, deep conversations about life, and the future. How intently he listened to her when she spoke of Cadonia, and how passionate and loving he was when he spoke of Konoha and his brother.

She let out an agitated sound as her stomach seemed to flip at even the thought of the raven haired man. Who cared if he was attractive, intelligent, thoughtful, strong, and respectful. It didn't mean anything. Not to Shoto, anyways. Like Evelynn once said, maybe an ordinary woman would swoon at these men's feet, but they weren't ordinary. No, they were rebel leaders. The protectors of Cadonia. So then why the hell was that damned Uchiha one of her main priorities?!

Of course, Shoto knew better. The woman was far too intelligent not to figure it out. She knew she was in denial, and she knew damn well what was happening to her. The only problem was she didn't want it to happen. Not now, not while they were going to war. Shoto sighed softly. If she fell in love with Itachi, and he died during the war Shoto's whole world would shatter. She knew this, and this is why she refused to accept the feeling. Besides, you can't just fall in love with someone in only a year, could you?

"Not that it matters." Shoto quietly stated to herself. "He went back to his world, and it might just be better if he stayed."

Shaking her head, Shoto closed her eyes, and began to meditate again. Though she couldn't stop the image of Itachi floating through her mind. It was almost enough to drive her mad.

"Mira, are you alright?" Tau asked. He and Ryuu had been basking in the sun, and were watching Mira stare at the same word on her scroll for the last hour.

"Huh, o-oh, I'm fine." Mira assured as she looked up.

"What's troubling you, little lion?" Ryuu asked.

"Nothing." Mira whispered as she looked down.

"You're not one to lie, Mira." Tau frowned. Mira sighed, and looked up at them again.

"I miss our c-comrades, and I'm w-worried about them, is all." Mira rolled the scroll up, and placed it beside her on the ground. "What if they n-never come back?"

"I'm sure they will. Even if they were part of a criminal organization, there souls were extremely pure." Ryuu yawned as he stood and stretched. He fanned out his wings, and prepared for flight. "I hope they return soon as well. Evelynn's been very snappy lately."

Ryuu took off to the sky, to perch on top of the mountain, and look out after Evelynn. In the seven months they had been bonded he had grown very fond of the young woman, and honestly worried for her like he would his own little dragonling.

"Do you r-really think they'll be back?" Mira asked Tau as she looked up at him. He noticed the small spark of hope in her eyes, and smiled gently.

"I do. Those men cared for you three very deeply, and I believe they were starting to care for Cadonia as well." Tau replied.

Mira nodded slowly. It was true, she had noticed. Particularly with Deidara, but that was only because she was closest with him than the other two men. He was patient with her, which Mira always appreciated. Always protecting her in battle, holding her as she cried, and listening carefully to every word she spoke. It flustered her slightly, to be given such attention. By a man, no less.

Of course, Mira had some of the young men her age from the rebel camps ask to court her once the war was over. The young woman hadn't been too keen. The war was her only focus, not what was happening after it! So, why she felt so special when Deidara paid attention to her, she did not know. Sometimes, her heart would beat faster when he spoke. He had a smooth voice that was very easy on her ears. Not incredibly deep, like most men.

It also did not escape Mira how understanding he had been when it came to how shy she was. More often then not Evelynn or Shoto had to threaten one of them men pursuing Mira, because he had grown agitated with her softly spoken words. Mira herself didn't see why it mattered if she was shy or not, but the men said if she was a rebellion leader that she should be more firm. War was not a place for shyness. Yet, Deidara didn't think of her that way, and that made Mira happy. In fact, he often complimented her on how brave she was, which sent Mira's heart beating quickly again.

Mira sighed and shook her head. She really shouldn't be thinking this right now. So, she pulled out the medical scroll she had been studying before, and went back to work. She would be prepared for the war, and maybe she would impress Deidara with her skills on the battle field.

_'If he ever comes back.'_ A voice in the back of Mira's mind told her. The woman ust brushed the thought away, and held onto her hope. That's all any of them had, after all.

Evelynn was currently at the head of the rebellion troop she was leading north of the southern hideout. They were traveling by night, and would reach the battle camp by sunrise. Then, she would rest for a day, and then head out to the hideout in the south-east. It had not escaped her that three, nearly four, weeks had passed since the men disappeared. It was also on her mind that Hanzo's army was spreading across Cadonia. Looking for the rebel camps, no doubt. Evelynn could only hope she made it in time to save everyone, and get them north of Serpents valley.

"Evelynn, it's not like you to be so distant." Oki stated as he approached her. She glanced at him, and then turned forward again.

"My apologies, Master Oki." Evelynn stated in an almost sad tone. As much as she hated to admit it, she did miss her male comrades. Though, for the most part, she just tried not to think about it.

"You girls are so young, and yet you have the world on your shoulders." Oki noted thoughtfully. "I can't imagine what that must be like."

"It's nothing like that." Evelynn assured.

"Very well, I'll leave you to your thoughts." Oki rubbed her head affectionately, and went to check on the rebels following them.

It was true, Cadonia wasn't what was on her mind right now. Honestly, it had never occurred to her or the others that they had the world on their shoulders. Yet, when it was put that way, it was a rather scary thought. Everyone in Cadonia was relying on them to lead them to victory. Evelynn could only hope that they would. It had been easier, no doubt, when the shinobi were around. They were able to get more done, and a lot quicker. Plus, the girls had been able to train with their new spirit animals, and knew that the rebel camps would be safe in the hands of their male comrades.

If Evelynn were to be honest with herself, she would have to admit that she felt slightly bitter that they were gone. They had just disappeared, with no warning, and no trace of where they might have gone. Of course, Shoto's explanation had made sense, and they could only assume the men were back in their world. Since it had been over two weeks Evelynn figured they had decided to stay in their own world. Which made sense. After all, who would want to come back to a world that was about to go to war?

Still, Evelynn's heart seemed to ache. Specifically when she thought of Sasori. Sometimes she caught herself wondering if he thought about her, but would quickly brush the thought a side. That asshole had sex with the beautiful, seductive gypsy Ivanna. What in the hell would he ever see in Evelynn? Even the red-headed woman could admit she was probably a bit too defensive for her own good, and that she had a tendency to be rather rude. She also knew she was no where near a sex goddess. Shoto, Mira, and herself were still virgins, after all. So, why her mind kept drifting to Sasori, when she knew damn well it was pointless, was an enigma to her.

For now, she had to get it all out of her mind. She was leading a troop of outlaws, dammit! Protecting them was first priority at the moment. So, Evelynn cleared her head, and sharpened her senses to her surroundings. All thoughts of Sasori fading to the back of her mind.

**-Sasori Itachi Deidara-**

"What do you mean a month?!" Itachi snapped at the Hokage.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi had just told her their story, and that they wanted to be sent back. Tsunade had explained that they would have to get the chakra seals removed again when they returned to the other world, but in order to make the teleportation permanent it would take a month to adjust the jutsu.

"You heard me. Until then, I ask that Akatsuki stay in the leaf." Tsunade stated.

"Very well." Pein agreed. Deidara was about to open his mouth, but Pein put a hand on his shoulder. Deidara eyed him, glared at the Hokage, and then left the tower.

Deidara walked down the streets of the leaf village. He ignored the glares that he received. it was a trait Mira had taught him, honestly. To just ignore the negative. The blonde bomber made his way towards Konoha's training field. As he approached he noticed a dark haired girl. On closer inspection he noticed she was a Hyuuga. She was shyly watching the training grounds, and Deidara noticed it was Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke training together. The meek girl seemed to be fixated on Naruto, the kyuubi container.

"What are you doing, hm?" Deidara asked. The girl jumped, and whirled around.

"Uh. Uhm, I.. I was, uhm.." She stuttered softly, and looked at her feet. Deidara held back a grin.

"You like him, yeah?" He asked as he nodded in Naruto's direction. The girls face turned a bright shade of red, and she looked at Deidara in horror.

"I-is it th-that obvious?" She whispered. Deidara nodded, and her face got redder.

"Just tell him, yeah. You're pretty, and you're a Hyuuga, so you must be strong, un." Deidara commented as he stood beside her to watch team seven train. "I'm Deidara."

"H-hinata." The girl muttered. "H-He's in love w-with S-Sakura, and h-he's so m-much stronger th-than me. I c-couldn't t-tell him I l-love him, b-because I w-want to c-catch up t-to him f-first."

Deidara studied the young girl. She couldn't be more than sixteen. The way she stuttered, and her shyness reminded him a lot of Mira. The thought made him smile slightly.

"You know, I have a girl waiting for me back in the other world, yeah." Deidara commented slyly. "She's really shy, and easily frightened, un. Yet, she's a rebellion leader. I haven't told her my feelings yet, either, hm."

Hinata looked at him curiously.

"I'll make you a deal, yeah." Deidara continued. "If you tell Naruto how you feel by the time I leave, I'll tell Mira how I feel as soon as I get back to her world, hm."

Hinata tilted her head curiously at Deidara. She thought the Akatsuki were supposed to be evil. Yet, he was trying to help her talk to Naruto, and was even admitting he was in love with someone himself. Hinata smiled softly, and nodded.

"D-deal." She said firmly. "I w-want to hear a-about y-you telling M-Mira you l-loved her s-somehow, t-too."

"Deal, hm." Deidara grinned.

Before Sasuke headed off to the training grounds he had wanted to talk to Itachi. He had heard the truth behind the massacre of his clan, and he wanted to hear it straight from his brother. Now, the two brothers were sitting under a tree in the Uchiha compound. Nostalgia hit Itachi, and he almost teared up. Almost. He patiently explained what he had been ordered to do, and also answered all of Sasuke's questions. By the time he was done, Sasuke was in tears.

"So, that's it then?" Sasuke asked as he wiped his eyes. "You're going to go back to that world?"

"Indeed." Itachi nodded. He grabbed the back of Sasuke's head, and pressed his forehead against his little brothers. Their eyes met. "Just remember, that no matter where I go, or what happens to us; I will always love you, and I never stopped loving you from the day you were born."

"Itachi.. Thank you." Sasuke mumbled as he hugged his brother. "I promised Sakura and Naruto a training session."

"Of course." Itachi smiled slightly. "Oh, Sasuke, try to give that pink haired girl a chance, will you? I kind of like her."

Sasuke flushed a soft shade a pink, and quickly walked away. How in the hell did hi brother even know he liked Sakura? Itachi just chuckled as Sasuke walked away. Suddenly, Sasuke paused, and turned around.

"I'll give her a chance, if you give that Shoto girl you're always talking about a chance!" Sasuke yelled back.

Itachi's jaw dropped, Sasuke laughed, and then ran off to the training field. Leaving Itachi sitting there, stunned that his little brother would say something that bold to him.

Sasori was sitting on top of the Hokage mountain. He had been perfectly aware that some young blonde girl had followed him up. All he was waiting for was for her to finally introduce herself.

"E-excuse me!" She finally yelled. Sasori turned slightly, and raised an eyebrow. She seemed to be.. admiring him? "I'm Ino."

"Sasori." The red-headed man drawled. Ino giggled.

"I know."

"Can I help you with something?" Sasori asked as he stood.

"Ah, well, I don't really know how to say this." Ino giggled again, and smiled at him. "I was wondering, how old are you?"

"Twenty-six." Sasori stated bluntly. Ino's smile faltered.

"Oh, I'm only sixteen." She mumbled.

"So?" Sasori asked in confusion. She blushed slightly.

"Well, the age difference is too much for us to date, is all." Ino replied.

Sasori blinked in surprise. A year ago he would have picked up on the fact she was flirting with him, and would have taken her to bed with him, sixteen or thirty-five. It had mattered little to him. Now, after having run to the end of the world and back with Evelynn for a year, he could barely acknowledge other women. Damn that wench. Why the hell did she have to keep coming to his mind?! Ino stared with amusement as he seemed to fight with himself.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Do you ever think of someone a lot?!" Sasori suddenly asked. He feared if he didn't vent his thoughts, he might snap. "I mean, constantly. Every day I think about her. If she's okay, if she's taking care of herself. She had this stupid habit of not looking after herself, because she's too worried about everyone else. Then I wonder if she misses me, and I don't even know what the hell I care! Sometimes I feel like I miss her, but that's just absurd. She's my comrade, nothing more. Yet, the thought of leaving her alone this long scares me, and I'm almost terrified she's going to give up on us coming back! Even just the thought os disappointing her make me feel.."

Sasori trailed off. Just how DID it make him feel? Ashamed? Hurt? Uncomfortable?

"It sounds like you're in love." Ino smiled softly.

"Like hell I am." Sasori growled.

"I'm that way. His name is Sai, only he's part of ROOT. So we never get to see each other often. We aren't dating or anything, but when I'm around him I feel happy. Secure, happy, and safe, and I always feel this need to make him feel the safe way." Ino said thoughtfully as she looked out over Konoha.

"Doesn't that scare you?" Sasori asked. "I mean, when you get attached.."

"You can get hurt." Ino finished. "Yeah, I guess that's what's been holding me back."

Sasori studied the young girl for a moment. So, she understood? For a moment, Sasori wondered just how many people actually would have understood him, had he given them the chance.

"I suppose we're both cowards." Sasori muttered as he looked over Konoha, too.

"We don't have to be." Ino replied. "We could just tell them."

"That would just confirm everything." Sasori remarked.

"Well, yes, but what if they feel the same?"

"Think that might make it worth it?"

"I don't see how it couldn't."

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Perhaps maybe Sasori would.. No, he couldn't. Evelynn has a war to focus on.

'_There's always after the war.'_ A voice in the back of Sasori's mind taunted him.

Possibly. Yes, just possibly after the war he would tell her. So, the two stood there, and watched the sunset. Both of their minds whirling with the thoughts of what their moves would be.


	16. Home

**Chapter Fifteen;**

Almost five weeks had passed since Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori disappeared. The girls had long given up hope that they would return.

Evelynn was on her way north. There was a rebel camp north east that the wanted to get to the southern camp. It was a little more dangerous, and the only reason they had the camp there was because of the fact it was enemy territory. They hopes that since it was, the enemy wouldn't suspect a rebel camp to be around. Evelynn was currently hiking through a swamp area.

Shoto was at the rebel camp. She was throwing out orders, and compiling strategy after strategy. They had about three thousand soldiers in the area, and two thousand more would be on their way with Evelynn. So, Shoto kept watch over the camp with Oki, while she also did her job as the strategist. They were going to make a medical team in the south west that consisted of nothing but women. Once Evelynn brought the north rebel troop, she would have to go completely south to retrieve those who wished to aid as medics.

Mira was preparing the medical camp. She had Tau with her, only because she was alone at the moment. The three great spirits as asked that they remained a secret until the war actually began. Shoto had agreed, simply for the surprise attack strategy. Mira and two other women would be field medics, and the rest of the medics would stay behind in the south west. It was also Mira's job to teach everyone as much as she could before the war started.

**-Hanzo-**

The spider known as Kumo was hanging above Hanzo's head. It was waiting an order from him. He had heard that Evelynn, the rebel leader, had been traveling by herself lately. Seen by bandits, and a few gypsy tribes. Of course, most of them respected her, and Hanzo had to torture the information out of them. Why she was traveling alone was an enigma. Perhaps they were rallying the rebels together? It was possible.

"Kumo." Hanzo turned to the spider. "Send a subordinate after Evelynn. Don't have her killed. If she's alone, she should be easy to capture. I'll send twenty men to follow. Dismissed."

"As you wish." Kumo replied.

Kumo was, in fact, very soft spoken and kind. He had taken pity on Hanzo when he was a child, thinking that Hanzo was unloved, and now regretted it. Still, Hanzo was his human, and he his spirit. So, Kumo obeyed him. Scuttling out of the castle Kumo ordered a spider that was half his own size to locate the rebel leader, and then give word to Hanzo's men where she was. The spider bowed to Kumo, and went off to do his mission.

-**Konoha-**

The Akatsuki were gathered in the Hokage's office. Finally, the month was up, and the jutsu was ready to be used. Hinata had finally confessed to Naruto her feelings. With a red face, Naruto asked her out. The Hyuuga girl could have fainted, and she and Naruto had been dating two weeks. After Hinata and Deidara told Tsunade about their deal Tsunade gave Deidara one of her slugs to take with him. The slug would be summoned back after he admitted to Mira his feelings.

Sasuke and Sakura, much to everyone's surprise, had already been dating for a year. So, after his talk with Itachi, Sasuke asked her to marry him. She agreed, and Itachi gave them both his blessing.

It was odd for the Akatsuki, really. As well as Konoha, that they were all getting along. I suppose, for the sake of a comrade, you're willing to do anything. Even if it means playing nice with the enemy for awhile.

"Take care of yourselves, now." Pein said.

"Have lots of babies!" Kisame teased and winked at Deidara teasingly. Deidara just grinned sheepishly.

"Don't get yourselves fucking killed, I guess." Hidan shrugged.

"What Hidan said." Kakuzu remarked.

"P-please t-take care." Hinata smiled shyly at Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara.

"Don't forget to dress for the weather." Konan reminded the three of them as she hugged them. "Also, eat healthy, and make sure your weapons are always sharp. Oh, and don't go breaking those girls hearts."

Konan more or less scolded the last part, and Pein had to pry her away from the boys. To Konan, the Akatsuki was like a family. Her and Pein were the head, and the rest were like her children. It was a little heart breaking to see three of them leaving.

Tsunade stepped forward, and placed a small slug on Deidara's shoulder.

"Thanks, un." Deidara bowed slightly.

"You three take of yourselves." Tsunade ordered.

In the month they had been there she had grown rather fond of the Akatsuki. It turned out they could be rather helpful, when needed. She was actually considering trying to offer a peace treaty. The other nations wouldn't like it, but they could just deal with that when it came.

"You as well." Sasori bowed respectfully.

"Please, take care. It was a pleasure to reside in my village again." Itachi said as he bowed.

"Of course." Tsunade nodded.

Three ANBU pulled out the scrolled that contained the jutsu's. The performed the hand signs, and placed there palmed on Itachi's, Deidara's, and Sasori's chests. There was a bright flash of green light, and the three men were gone. Silence rang in the air.

Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori were going home.

-**Evelynn-**

The red-headed woman kicked a bit of mud out of her sandaled boots. She hated swamps, and almost preferred traveling in the desert. As long as she had the water to do so. Alas, she did not, and so she had to hike through the swamp to get to the north. A jolt ran through her body, and Evelynn froze. They were back. She could feel it. A slow smile started to spread on her face, but was cut off when an arrow shot at her.

Evelynn barely managed to dodge, and the arrow scraped her cheek. She wiped the scratch with her arm, and looked in the direction it came from.

"Sedative." One of Hanzo's men smiled. "A scratch was all I needed."

The young woman looked confused for a moment, but then realized what he meant when she started to feel drowsy. Damn it. Evelynn fell forward into the mud. The men on horse back gathered her onto a horse, and they took of the north east. There was a prison there that they would chain her up at. Hanzo, no doubt, would be pleased.

**-Shoto-**

Shoto's head snapped up from the strategy map. She had sensed the men's return, and not too much later she sensed Evelynn in danger. Quickly, she ran out of the tent, and went to search for Oki. She found him talking with one of the rebel soldiers.

"Master Oki!" Shoto called out to him as she ran to him.

"What is it, Shoto?" He asked in concern.

"Evelynn's been captured, I can feel it. Also, Itachi and the other two are back. I'm going to grab Mira, find them, and then we're going after Evelynn." Shoto explained quickly. "Watch over the camp, and don't do any kind of fighting unless Hanzo's men find you."

"Very well. Go quickly Shoto." Oki nodded.

"Thank you."

Without another word Shoto ran off in the direction of the medical camp. When she was out of sight of the rebels, she ran even faster, at blinding speed. She had to hurry quickly, she knew that much. If she didn't, they might lose Evelynn, and that was something Shoto couldn't live with.

**-Mira-**

Mira, like Shoto and Evelynn, had sensed the boys return. She had been so overcome with joy she almost cried. That joy was quickly replaced by fear. Evelynn had been captured. Her stomach churned anxiously. Tau had sensed everything too, and turned to Mira. She looked up at him.

"What are your orders?" Tau asked.

"You go back to Hebi and Ryuu. Hebi will need help getting Ryuu c-calmed down. I know Shoto must have s-sensed it as well, and I have no d-doubts she'll be here to get me. After that, it'll b-be all her lead." Mira stated.

"Very well, take care of yourself." Tau said as he nuzzled Mira. She ran her fingers genly over his nose, and Tau took off.

Mira looked into the horizon. She knew Shoto would come, without a doubt. Her only hope was that Evelynn would be alright until they arrived.

**-Sasori Deidara Itachi-**

The three men landed on their backs in the woods. It was the exact same spot the first time they had been teleported to this world. The warmth of Cadonia rushed into their hearts, and Itachi cracked a smile. They were home. Quickly, they got to their feet.

"Something doesn't feel right.." Sasori muttered.

"What do you mean, Danna, hm?" Deidara asked. Sasori just shook his head.

"Should we start looking for them?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, let's head south. It's been over a month. No doubt Evelynn already has most of the troops gathered at the southern hideout." Sasori replied.

With determination, the three started running. They were once again without chakra, but that had long since learned how to use the weapons of this world. It would be a six day trip, and they had opted to try to make the whole six days without stopping, hopefully speeding the journey up. They had no idea the girls already knew they were home, and Sasori couldn't shake the uneasy feeling from his mind. Whatever had happened, they were going to find out.

**-Hanzo-**

There was a knock on his study door, and Hanzo looked up from his battle plan. He figured if they managed to catch Evelynn they castle would be attacked, and he was going to be prepared. Already he had troops at his south, east, and west borders.

"Enter." Hanzo drawled. A solider stepped in and bowed.

"Evelynn's been captured, Lord." The man said. "She's currently at the north east prison, chained up."

"I'll be heading there shortly, prepare her for my arrival." Hanzo chuckled.

"Yes, sir!" The soldier bowed, and exited the room.

Hanzo smiled darkly. So, they had caught the little wench. Good. He got up from his desk, and made his way to the door. Without hesitating he made his way to the stables, and had his horse prepared. It was only a days ride to the prison, and Hanzo wanted to get there as quickly as possible. He mounted his steed, and took off to the north east.

-**Time skip!-**

Evelynn whimpered as she awakened. She could feel her hands tied about her head, and her feet were barely touching the floor. In this position she couldn't gain the leverage to break the chains. Not to mention the strong sedative kept her weak. As she slowly came to her senses she noticed she was incredibly cold. After another moment she realized it was because she was nude.

"Damn them." She hissed as she tried to move, but to no avail.

She heard a door open, and footsteps started to approach her cell. Her eyes squinted as she tried to peer into the dimly lit prison. Two men stopped outside her door. One looked to be young, and had soldiers armour. The other appeared to be in his forties. He had a twisted smirk on his face, and was dressed very elegantly.

"Evelynn, leader of Cadonia's rebellion." The man chuckled darkly.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Evelynn snapped. Her voice was weak, but she would put up the best fight she could.

"Tsk, you shouldn't speak to your king that way." Hanzo taunted her. Evelynn glared.

"You are no king of mine, for I do no serve a forced king." Evelynn growled.

"Open the cell." Hanzo ordered in a bored tone.

The soldier complied, and Hanzo entered. In his hand was a whip, and attached to the end was a small, razor sharp blade.

"Where's the rebels?" Hanzo asked.

"Go to hell." Evelynn replied. Hanzo cracked the whip, and Evelynn winced as it cut across her flesh.

"The camp."

"Go to hell."

Another crack. Again, Evelynn winced as it cut into her skin. She could feel the blood dripping, and tried her best to push the pain out of her mind.

"This could be a lot easier if you just told me." Hanzo stated nonchalantly as she slashed the whip across her again. The blade at the end was already coated in blood. Evelynn whimpered at the burn of the whip, and the sharp cut of the razor. She didn't respond. "Cadonia is already mine. If you accept that, you might just live."

Another slice into her skin. Evelynn gritted her teeth, and shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll never tell you anything." Evelynn said quietly. "For four years I've gathered rebels, and I've kept them safe. Even if you kill me. If you tear me limb from limb, stick hot pokers in my eyes, and cut me open. I will never tell you. You know why? Because Cadonia is brave, Cadonia is home, and Cadonia will survive. The others will come after you. You will be defeated. Yes, Hanzo, you can go ahead and kill me, because I am not afraid to die."

Evelynn glared up at him from under her bangs. The glint in her eyes sent a chill through Hanzo. There was something about that look he didn't understand. Just what it was, he didn't know. In his agitation he cracked the whip across her face. Evelynn winced, but no sound came from her lips. There was a red mark across her face from the whip, and her forehead was slashed open from the blade. Still, she continued to glower at him, even when the blood from her forehead dripped down into her eyes. Her green orbs never faltered in there gaze, even as Hanzo approached her. He grabbed her face roughly with his hand, and his eyes met hers. Still, her glare held.

"You can play brave all you want." Hanzo spit at her. "When it comes down to it, you're just a little girl. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm going to break you, Evelynn of the Outlaws. On way or another."

As he finished speaking he took his other hand and fondled her breast. Evelynn let out a growl, and tried to bite his hand. He pulled away with dark chuckle, and Evelynn managed to gain the strength to kick her leg up. She managed to kick him in the jaw, and he ended up biting his lip, drawing blood.

"Little bitch." Hanzo slapped her across the face. He turned, and walked out of the cell. "I'll be back to finish you later."

Evelynn watched him leave. She paid him no mind. It didn't matter what he did to her, or if he killed her. All that mattered was that he was defeated. After all, Evelynn herself was not afraid to die.

**-Shoto Mira-**

Shoto had reached Mira within two days, just as Mira figured she would. Now, the two were taking off in the north west direction. Shoto figured that if the men had been teleported back they would end up in the same area as last time. So, the two comrades were running as fast as they could. They had only stopped to eat one day, and were going on their fourth day of no sleep.

"Do you think E-Evelynn's alright?" Mira asked as they jumped over a fallen branch.

"I believe so. Evelynn is a strong woman. Hanzo isn't going to break her." Shoto said in a determined tone. "Though if it turns out she's not I'll fucking kill him."

"Agreed." Mira nodded.

She was a bit surprised. Shoto hardly ever swore so harshly. Then again, it was their long time friend that was in danger. Shoto only insisted on getting the boys first, because the extra fighting power would come in handy for breaking into a prison.

"What's that?" Shoto stopped running, and listened. Mira followed her example.

They could hear footsteps no far to their left. Cautiously they crept towards the sound. Hiding behind tree trunks, and keeping as quiet as they could. When they were closer to the footsteps, they climbed a tree. Carefully walking onto the branches they heard the footsteps stop, and in their place came muffled voices. The two stopped on the branch just above the voice, and peered through the leaves. They saw three men, one with red hair, one with blonde hair, and the other with black hair.

"Deidara!" Mira cried, and jumped down.

The three men jumped, and got into a defensive stance. Until they saw who it was. Shoto jumped down as well. All five of them looked at each other for a moment, and without a word being said Deidara ran forward, grabbed Mira around the waist, and drew her into a breath taking kiss. Everyone looked at them surprised. Mira let out a soft squeak, but then threw her arms around him, and kissed back.

"I missed you, yeah." Deidara said sheepishly when they pulled apart.

"I m-missed you, too!" Mira said as she wiped away a few stray tears.

"Where's Evelynn?" Sasori suddenly spoke up.

The two girls got very quiet. They looked at each other, and the at Sasori. Sasori me their eyes, one at a time. Without a word being said, he already knew what had happened. The pain and distraught look in their eyes was enough to tell him. She had either been captured or she was dead. Sasori felt his heart clench up, and he gritted his teeth as he waited for an answer.

"She's been captured." Shoto finally said. "We sensed your return, and came to find you so we could get her back."

"Then let's go." Itachi stated.

They all nodded, and started running north. They would go around the northern kingdom by the south border, and then head up to the north east. From there, they would make a plan to break into the prison. It would take a little over a month to get there.

_'Please, Evelynn, just hold on.'_ Sasori pleaded to himself.

**-Ryuu Hebi Tau-**

Ryuu let out a mighty roar, and his tail slammed into the ground. The mountain near the three great spirits shook dangerously.

"Calm yourself, Ryuu!" Hebi hissed.

"She's been locked up three weeks, and you want me to clam down?!" Ryuu growled back. "Her spirit is diminishing, I can feel it!"

"The five comrades will be there shortly!" Tau tried to reason. "They'll arrive shortly as save her, just calm down."

"If she's not free within another two weeks, I'm going after her myself." Ryuu snarled.

He spread his wings, and flew off to his cave. More than ever lately he had been agitated, and Hebi and Tau had to stop him from leaving the mountain numerous times. Not that they could blame him. Their souls were connected to those girls, and the thought of one of them being captured and tortured was tearing their hearts into two. Still, they couldn't leave the mountain just yet. With worried expressions Hebi and Tau looked over Cadonia.

"Please, be safe.." Tau murmured.

**-Hanzo Evelynn-**

Evelynn was panting as Hanzo put the whip away. Every day for the past month he had come to her, questioned her, and sliced her up when she refused to answer. She had little water, and even less food. In all honesty, she was barely alive. Never before had Evelynn wished for death so badly, but she held her tongue. No mercy cries would fall from her lips.

"It's a shame you refuse to speak. You would have made a good ally." Hanzo drawled as he approached her again.

Evelynn didn't respond. Hanzo, put two fingers under her chin, and made her look him in the eye. Her green orbs still held their defiant look. He had not broken her. The thought alone drove him mad. He didn't know what made her so strong. She had been here a month, and no one had come for her. It was possible they didn't even want her back. Every day he taunted her with this thought, but still Evelynn refused to speak. Stating that even if Cadonia turned its back on her, she would not turn her back on Cadonia.

Without any warning Hanzo slipped a hand down her body roughly. Evelynn winced as his fingers dipped into her womanhood. Fondling her roughly, he chuckled darkly against her ear.

"You're a tempting little bitch, you know that?" Hanzo sneered. Evelynn spit in his face. He glared, and shoved two fingers inside of her. Evelynn cried out, and her womanhood clamped around his fingers. "You should feel how tight you are. It's really quite alluring."

Again, Evelynn didn't respond to his taunting. He removed his fingers, and wiped what little blood was on his fingers onto her body. He hadn't completely broken through her virgin barrier, but he had come close. The young woman tried to ignore the throbbing from her lower regions. Hanzo reached up, and unlocked the chain that held her. Evelynn fell to the floor, but refused to move. Even if she could move, she was too weak to do anything. Hanzo kicked her roughly, and then made his way to the cell door.

"We'll continue this tomorrow." He drawled as he left.

Evelynn didn't respond. She didn't move. Though she did feel a single tear roll down her cheek. She was far too weak to even wipe it away. So she laid their, and only hoped that her comrades were alright.

**-Shoto Mira Itachi Deidara Sasori-**

The five were hidden among the trees and bushes around the prison. They had made it safely, and completely avoided Hanzo's men if they could. They wanted all their energy to fight the prison guards. They took two days to study the place, and learned that only four guards stood post at night, and that there was one guard that watched from a distance in a tower. Hanzo left every day at four in the evening, and returned at five in the morning the day after. Which gave them plenty of time.

"Deidara, Itachi. I was you two to take care of the tower guard. As soon as you do, some back. When you return, all five of us will attack the prison. Four of us will fight, while one of us breaks down the door." Shoto ordered. They all nodded, and waited for nightfall.

**-Time skip!-**

It had been two ours since Hanzo left, and the sun was setting. Already, Deidara and Itachi were on their way to the guard tower. They moved quickly and quietly. When they reached the tower, Deidara scoffed.

"There isn't even a door, un." Deidara whispered.

"Let's just get moving." Itachi nodded, and they headed up the stairs.

The man inside the tower room was actually very obese. All he wore was a tunic, a rope for a belt, and tights. The vision made the two shinobi cringe. The man caught sight of them, and scrambled out of his chair to ge to the warning horn. Deidara laughed, and tackled the man. He slammed him against the wall, and Itachi walked up calmly.

"We're very fond of Evelynn you know." Itachi stated.

"E-Evelynn of the Outlaws?" The man asked.

"Mhm, that's the one, un. Isn't she a charmer, yeah?" Deidara grinned.

"I hope that bitch rots in hell! Hanzo's law reigns!" The man snapped, and spit in Deidara's face.

"Ah, wrong answer, hm." Deidara replied dryly as he pulled away to wipe off the spit.

Before the man could move Itachi slit his throat. The two watched as he choked on his blood, and gasped for breath. He slowly slid down the wall, and collapsed to the left. For extra measure, Itachi decapitated him. His blood squirted all over the walls, and Itachi let his head roll to where ever it pleased. With a last look of disgust at the man, the two men left to rejoin their comrades.

By the time Itachi and Deidara rejoined the others it was finally dark. Shoto gave the signal, and Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara swiftly crept towards the prison. Itachi came up behind on of the guards and slit his throat. The man dropped to the ground with a gurgling sound. Another guard heard the two, and came at Itachi as he yelled for help. The guard drew his sword, and swung at Itachi the Uchiha jumped back, and ducked down.

As he ducked Shoto came up behind him, swung her septum, and cut the guards chest open. The guard looked in shock, and touched the wound. Almost as if he was trying to push the blood back into his body. To end his misery, Shoto swung again, with such a fury that it decapitated the man. Blood squirted from his neck, and splashed onto Shoto and Itachi. The two paid no mind as they headed to the prison door, where Mira was currently picking the lock.

Deidara went face to face with the guard at the door. He blocked the guards sword with a dagger, and pulled out a mini dynamite. Mira lighted the wick for him, and Deidara grabbed the guard by the arm. Deidara shoved the dynamite into the guards mouth, letting the wick stick out. The man man a muffled sound, and before he could spit the explosive out it exploded. With it, the mans head exploded as well. Mira frowned as she wiped brain matter off her face.

"Gross." She stated.

"Sorry, hm." Deidara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Mira smiled back, and then went to work picking the lock. Meanwhile, Sasori went head on with the final guard. Sasori dodged the sword by ducking down, and then came upwards with a dagger. He impaled the man under his chin, and when the man tried to open his mouth Sasori could see the dagger blade inside. With a dark glint in his eye, Sasori pulled the dagger forward, and completely split the mans lower jaw in two.

The man made a disgusting noise, and Sasori finished him off by stabbing him in the temple, letting him bleed to death. Sasori then joined the others at the door. Mira had just managed to get it unlocked, and it swung open with a loud creak. The prison was dimly lit, and had about fifty dirty, blood drenched cells inside. It was enough to make the five sick. As quickly as they could they went from one cell to the next.

It was Sasori who found her, and what he saw made him sick. In the twelfth cell on the right was Evelynn. She was laying on the floor nude, covered in bruises, burns, and deep gashes. About ten of them looked fresh, and were still bleeding. Her skin was pale, deathly pale. She wasn't moving, and it looked like she was hardly breathing. Her once fiery red hair was dark, matted, and tangled from her blood and from the dampness of the cell. Sasori felt bile coming up in his throat, but he pushed it down.

"She's here!" He called.

The others ran over. When they got to the cell they froze. Mira let out a soft gasp, and tears rose in her and Shoto's eyes. When he recovered from his shock Itachi unlocked the cell with a key he had gotten from one of the guards. Sasori ran in, and tenderly turned Evelynn over. She was awake, and her breathing was labored. He expected to see her eyes dull and broken. Instead, his hazel eyes met her fiery, defiant green ones. She mouthed his name, because she couldn't speak.

"That's right." He said softly. He pulled his shirt off, and gingerly wrapped it around her torso. Evelynn winced as he did so, and as he lifted her up into his arms. Gently, Sasori carried her from the cell. "Go to sleep, Evelynn. We've got you now."

A small, content smile made its way to Evelynn's face as she closed her eyes. They had not forgotten her, and they had not abandoned her.

She was safe, and she was going home.


	17. The Great Spirits Law Reigns

**Chapter Sixteen;**

Evelynn lay in a comatose state for over a week. Ryuu kept her in his cave in the mountain the whole time. He refused to let anyone near her. Much to the annoyance of Shoto and Mira, who were desperate to check on their friend. After the rescue Evelynn had been weak with blood loss, dehydration, and hunger. Mira was able to heal most of the wounds, and confirmed to Sasori, who had been terrified of the thought, that Evelynn had not been raped. Though it had seemed like she had been violated, her virgin barrier was still in tact. It wasn't that Sasori wanted her virginity. He had only been worried that Hanzo had forced himself on her. Sasori couldn't describe the relief he felt when he learned Hanzo hadn't.

Now, all the five could do was wait for their comrade to wake up. It was nightfall on the eight night, and Shoto had decided to take a hike around the base of the mountain. She knew that they should be rallying the rebels together. Yet, none of them could bear to leave Evelynn behind.

"I know you're following me." Shoto remarked softly.

"I figured I'd wait for you to say something." Itachi replied as he stepped from behind a high ledge on the mountain side.

"Is there any particular reason you're following me?" Shoto raised an eyebrow as she turned to him.

"You can't be too safe anymore." He reminded her. Shoto just nodded. "You're worried?"

"How can I not be?" Shoto sighed as she sat down on the ground, her head cradled in her hands. "If Evelynn doesn't wake up soon I'll have to take over. I can't do that. I'm not a leader, I'm a strategist. I can't just bark out orders at any given time. It's not my thing. Besides, if I take over as leader, someone else has to take over as the strategist. Mira can't do it. Her specialty is medicine. There's a reason all three of us ran this revolution smoothly. We each had our strong points, and we were able to use them to the advantage to all. You take one of us away, and we're nothing."

Itachi studied her intently as she spoke. When she finished he knelt down, and took her face in his hands. His dark eyes stared into her deep blue ones.

"Evelynn will wake up." He stated firmly. "Even if she didn't, don't you ever think that you suddenly become nothing. Even if you take over as leader, you can play that as well as strategist. I would help you. Even if it meant weeks without sleep, and days without eating. I would help. Just because one falls, does not mean you've lost. It does not mean you become nothing, because you will always be Shoto, the lead strategist of Cadonia's outlaws."

Their eyes were locked intently together. Then, before she could stop herself, Shoto crashed her lips against Itachi's. He groaned slightly, and pulled her into his arms to deepen the kiss. Shoto whimpered as his tongue dominated hers. Yes, she may be Shoto, the lead Strategist of Cadonia's Outlaws, but for now she was just Shoto. Just Shoto who was embracing the man she had grown to love in the year she had known him. It wasn't like her at all. To admit she loved anyone. Yet, this was something she didn't want to deny. She didn't want to escape. Even if they were on the brink of war, and everything logical was telling her to stop. She refused to listen to that logic, just this once.

**-Time skip!-**

It was noon on the eleventh day of Evelynn's unconsciousness. Sasori had enough. He was going to see her, and he didn't care if he had to fight Ryuu head on to do so. Since he made up his mind he climbed the steep stairway up to Ryuu's cave, and stopped at the entrance. Sure enough, Ryuu was guarding the domain.

"She's not awake yet, so leave." Ryuu snarled.

"I'm going to see her, and I don't care if I have to turn your hide into a pair of boots in order to do it!" Sasori snapped back.

Ryuu eyed the red-head wearily. He hadn't been to sleep since Evelynn's return. This wasn't the first time Sasori had demanded to see her, but something was different about it this time. This time there was an edge to shinobi. Something fierce that almost warmed Ryuu's heart that Sasori wanted to desperately to get to the unconscious woman. Ryuu lowered his head.

"Why do you wish to see her so desperately?" Ryuu asked.

"I just.." Sasori trailed off. He knew damn well why he wanted to see her. To make sure she was okay, and to try and help her wake up. It was voicing that reason that made him uneasy. Before he could speak a new, familiar voice drifted to there ears.

"R-Ryuu.." The dragon and the man turned to the voice.

Evelynn was standing near the cave entrance. She had the sheet she was sleeping under wrapped around her. They had been to nervous that dressing her in her regular clothes would make her uncomfortable, or it would open a wound. So, she had been nude. Sasori took in her appearance. Her hair was tangled, but it looked much better than from when they had first rescued her. Her once deathly pale skin had regained its colour, and her wounds were completely healed. Really, she just looked a little tired. Without a word Sasori walked over to her, scooped her up in his arms, and turned to Ryuu.

"I'm taking her to get a bath." Was all he said, and then he turned to leave.

Ryuu let them go, and chuckled in amusement as Evelynn started snapping at Sasori to put her down. Ah, even just waking up she was a stubborn spit fire. Sasori paid her no mind as he took her to the hot spring.

-**Hot spring-**

"If you don't put me down in the next two seconds I'll have your head on a silver platter!" Evelynn snapped. Sasori rolled his eyes, and set her down on top of a boulder. Her turned his back to her.

"Get in." Sasori ordered as he pointed to the hot spring.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Evelynn growled as she crossed her arms. Honestly, the idea of a warm bath was a good one, but she wasn't going to be ordered around so easily.

"You can get in yourself, or I'll rip that blanket off you and throw you in myself." Sasori threatened.

"You wouldn't." Evelynn challenged.

Before another word could be spoke, or a move could be made, Sasori turned back to her. Evelynn tried to pull back, but Sasori grabbed both of her wrists. It actually surprised Evelynn how gently he took hold of them, and she looked at him in confusion.

"You think I would hurt you?" Sasori asked softly.

Gently, he pulled her hands away from the fabric that concealed her. She shivered as the sheet fell away, but it was quickly replaced by the warmth of Sasori's arms as he wrapped them around her. She laid her head against his shoulder, and he laid his head on top of hers.

"Don't leave again." She mumbled as she buried her face against his neck.

"Never." Sasori promised her.

**-Time skip!-**

It was the day after Evelynn's awakening, and the six comrades were gathered around a fire. Evelynn, once again, dressed in her chest bindings, skin tight black pants, and two-inch heeled sandaled boots. Itachi told her of how the jutsu worked, and that the flaw had been fixed. This time, there was no way for them to return to their world. Though, they needed to once again remove the seals. When they were finished everyone turned to Evelynn. Their anticipating faces as they waited for orders made nostalgia wash over her. Oh, how she had missed this.

"The full moon was two days ago." Evelynn commented as she stood up. "We can't wait another month for another full moon. We need to get the rebels rallied together, ad we need to take Hanzo down."

"Which when then?" Shoto asked as she stood up as well. Mira followed their example.

"Lead the w-way." Mira said as she smiled at Evelynn. There was a spark between the three of them. Like an old wire being hooked back together. Evelynn couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face.

"Ivanna's traveling towards the desert around this time. If we go now, it'll take about a week and a half, but we can cut her off before she gets there." Evelynn stated.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Itachi asked as he and the other two men stood up.

"It's the middle of the night.." Tau frowned.

"Oh, don't w-worry about us." Mira comfortingly patted his nose.

"It's safer to travel at night, anyways." Shoto commented. "Hanzo's meant might be more alert, but they're fewer in numbers when it's nightfall."

"Just be careful." Hebi hissed as he lowered his head. Shoto comfortingly ran her fingers over his head.

"Stay sharp." Ryuu commented as he nuzzled his nose against Evelynn's side. She grinned.

"We got this." She assured.

The six waved goodbye to the three great spirits as they headed off into the trees. When the mountain base was out of sight, they started to run. From there they were they would go south east, and then go completely east when they hit the desert. From there, they would be able to cut off Ivanna, and see if she knew another way to remove the seals. Though, what happened the last time they went to visit her was clear in her mind.

Uneasily she eyed Sasori, who didn't look like he was particularly happy with having to visit the gypsy witch again. He had promised himself when he left her tent the first time that he would do everything in his power to keep away from her. Now, they needed her help again. Regardless of the uneasy feelings, the six kept moving forward. For the sake of them comrades, of nothing else.

**-Time skip!-**

The six had reached the desert, and were currently hiking through the sand line just on the edge of the forest. It would be around this area that Ivanna's tribe would be migrating through. Now all they had to do was wait.

"How long do you think?" Evelynn asked as she turned to Shoto. The raven haired woman pondered for a moment.

"About two days." She replied.

"You know, you two have been awful friendly!" Evelynn yelled over at Deidara and Mira.

The two had been trying to steal a kiss behind a tree before they joined the others. Deidara stepped out with a sheepish grin, and Mira's face had turned a bright shade of pink.

"Ah, w-well you see.." Mira trailed off.

"We're getting married, un." Deidara finished, his grin still plastered on his face.

Sasori choked on the water he was drinking, Evelynn fell off the fallen branch she had been perched on, Shoto looked at the two in shock, and Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow.

"When the fuck did that happen?!" Evelynn exclaimed as she climbed back on the branch.

"Th-the day after they r-returned, he asked me." Mira explained shyly.

"Well, damn.." Sasori turned to Deidara. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"What, un?!" Deidara looked crestfallen that his friend didn't think he had the guts enough to ask Mira to marry him.

"You owe me fifty dollars Sasori." Itachi reminded him.

"Damn." Sasori muttered again.

"Why?" Shoto raised an eyebrow.

"We made a bet. Itachi bet Deidara would ask Mira as soon as he got back. I didn't think Deidara was brave enough, so I bet he wouldn't ask her until after the war." Sasori sighed.

"You made a bet, hm?!" Deidara wailed.

"Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you?" Evelynn asked.

"Thanks, Ev-" Deidara was cut off as Evelynn continued.

"I wanted to bet, too! Damn, you guys suck." Evelynn pouted. Shoto snickered at Deidara's crestfallen expression.

"Anyways, congratulations." Shoto told the two.

"Th-thanks." Mira giggled.

"Quiet!" Evelynn suddenly snapped.

Everyone got quiet, and no sooner had they done so a large, clawed blade shot out from the trees. It headed straight for Sasori, and would have hit him. Only, Evelynn jumped in the way. The clawed blade ripped through her stomach, and out of her back. It was attached to a rope, which Evelynn grabbed. Evelynn glared into the the trees.

"You fucking coward.." She growled. "Get out here, and face me!"

She yanked on the rope, as hard as she could, and a man dressed in all black was yanked towards her. Evelynn pulled back her fist, and landed a blow into his gut that made him cough up blood as he hit the ground. Mira used her dagger to cut the rope, and the pulled the clawed blade out of Evelynn's back. The red-head fell back on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Here." Mira set to work healing her wounds, and Shoto and Itachi tied up the black assassin.

"Why would you do that?" Sasori scowled at Evelynn. "You just got over your last escapade."

"I didn't want you to die." Was all she replied as she waved him away, and walked over to the assassin.

"So.." Evelynn started as she sat down cross legged in front of him. "Hanzo?"

"Why would I tell?" The man coughed out.

"Well, if it was Hanzo, we can heal your wounds." Evelynn explained. "Then, once those wounds are healed you can send a little message to Hanzo from me."

The assassin eyed her wearily.

"You're an odd woman."

"You're a fucking idiot if you thought you could kill me." Evelynn's eyed met evenly with his. Slowly, he nodded.

"I'll send Hanzo your message. I never liked him much anyways." The assassin shrugged. "My name is Kujo."

"Very well, Kujo." Evelynn stood, and gestured to Mira.

"Are you sure about this?" Shoto hissed in Evelynn's ear. The red-head just nodded.

Mira healed the mans wounds, and Itachi untied him. Kujo turned to the three girls and bowed respectfully.

"For sparing my life I'll send Hanzo your message." He stated. Evelynn leaned forward, and whispered in his ear. Kujo nodded, stood up straight, saluted, and then took off.

"What did you tell him, hm?" Deidara asked. Evelynn turned to all of them and grinned.

"The Great Spirits law reigns."

Mira and Shoto smiled. How fitting of a message it was. So similar to the message he had left them when he destroyed their villages. Now, that same message would be the one to end him. Contently, the six friends waited for Ivanna's tribe.

**-Hanzo-**

Over two weeks had passed since the rebel leader, Evelynn, had been rescued. He didn't know where she was, but he had a vague idea of who rescued her. Any time Evelynn's small troop fought they always left behind a trail of blood. So much blood. They were becoming known, not to their knowledge, as the Outlaws of Death. Not a named Hanzo wanted them to have. If his men feared them more than Hanzo himself, they wouldn't obey him like they should. That thought alone drove Hanzo mad.

So, he had sent an assassin after them. He figured even if they were 'Outlaws of Death' there was no way they could out kill a trained assassin. He was about to be proven wrong. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Hanzo barked. Kujo entered, went down on one knee, and bowed his head. "So, you got the job done?"

"No." Kujo smirked. "I do ave a message for you. From Evelynn of the Outlaws herself."

"What is that?" Hanzo hissed out. Kujo looked up, the smirk still on his face as his eyes met Hanzo's.

"The Great Spirits law reigns."

"Kumo!" Hanzo snapped.

Before Kujo could move Kumo had him tied up with her web.

"Kill him." Was all Hanzo said as he waved a dismissive hand at Kumo. The spirit spider retreated back into the ceiling, and scuttled her way outside.

"I'm sorry about this, but I have to obey." Kumo whispered sadly.

"It's okay, Kumo. I understand. I don't mind dying anyways." Kujo smiled. "No, I don't mind dying for Cadonia."

A tear slipped from one of Kumo's eyes as she sung her fangs into Kujo. The man started to convulse as she injected her venom. He frothed at the mouth, and his last sight on this earth was a great mountain. A great mountain surrounded by clouds. Kujo could have sworn, as he died, he saw the faces of a Snake, a Lion, and Dragon among those clouds. Then he understood the message, as he finally faded from the world.

The Great Spirit's law reigns, because the Great Spirits were still with them. They always had been, and would be forever.

* * *

**A/N; Sorry I didn't update at all yesterday. I've just been really busy lately. So, please try to bear with me if I only post one or two chapters a day. I promise, I didn't forget the story or anything. So, yeah.. Reviews are welcome, and I hope everyone had a good day/night.!**


	18. Choices

**Chapter seventeen;**

The six comrades waited another three days, but to no avail. Ivanna's tribe never showed. Which was odd. Ivanna always kept her tribe on a strict migration so they couldn't be caught by bandits, other tribes, or Hanzo's men. Not that they really had to worry about Hanzo's men. Hanzo didn't like to worry himself with gypsy tribes or bandits. No, he was strictly after the rebels. So, why hadn't Ivanna's tribe come through yet?

"We'll have to head into the woods." Evelynn stated as she stood up. "We're not going to accomplish anything just sitting here."

"I agree." Shoto said as she got up from her spot on a branch that had fallen to the ground. "Even if Hanzo isn't after them, his men will raid their tribe for gold and goods. No doubt she might be keeping to the trees to keep them safe."

"So w-we're heading out now?" Mira asked.

"We might as well. Besides, I'm getting sick of sitting here." Evelynn replied.

With nods and murmurs of agreement the six took off into the trees. They had all been getting impatient. It's not like they could wait a month for the full moon, and faerie trees didn't produce sap this time of year. They had to find Ivanna, and they had to find a new way to remove the seals.

**-Time skip!-**

For six hours they hiked through the fallen branches, roots, and bushes. Finally, near the middle of the woods, they could see the flickering flames of a fire. Cautiously, they made their way towards the blazing light. Nostalgia washed over Evelynn, and she looked to Sasori. Like last time, Ivanna was sitting on the other side of the fire. The light danced upon her honey coloured skin giving her an elegant look. Draped in her silken clothes, and her gold and jewels shone from the fire. Evelynn felt her jaw clench as she stepped from their hiding spot, and stood across from the fire. Across from Ivanna.

"We need a favour." Evelynn stated.

"You never come to me for anything else." Ivanna drawled. As the other five stepped from the trunks Ivanna's eyes narrowed on Sasori. A seductive smirk danced across her lips. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ivanna stood, and walked around the fire to them. She stopped in front of Sasori. Like last time, he felt goosebumps dance up and down his skin. What was it with this woman? Heh, gypsy witch indeed.

"We got pulled back to our world, but in order to be sent back here we had the same chakra seals placed on us." He stated bluntly. "We need a new way to remove them."

"I know another way, but you know the price." Ivanna purred as she gently touched Sasori's cheek.

Mira, Itachi, and Deidara frowned as the affectionate gesture. Evelynn felt her teeth grind together in frustration. Sasori and Shoto both tensed up. Shoto knew how Evelynn felt, even if her friend denied it at the moment. If Sasori agreed to go to bed with Ivanna again Shoto would kill him. Plain and simple.

"Well, if Sasori's okay.." Evelynn was cut off.

"Ask for something else. None of us are for sale." Sasori stated dryly as he grabbed Ivanna's wrist, and pushed her hand away. Evelynn blinked in surprised, and looked at him curiously.

"Interesting." Ivanna muttered. "Very well, I will give you a new way. I will not ask for payment, just this once."

"You always ask for payment." Shoto stated as she eyed Ivanna suspiciously. "Why not this time?"

"You're the only ones who can save Cadonia." Ivanna replied, then gestured for them to follow.

They did, and Ivanna led them into her tent. She pulled out three silk bags, and handed one to each girl.

"This is the only other way I can think of to remove the seals." Ivanna explained. "It's the dust of faerie wings. Make a star with it, and inside the star you must take the love of someone's who is pure. Someone who loves you, and would do anything for you. When you do, the seals will fade."

"W-what does that mean?" Mira asked.

"Hell no." Shoto frowned as she picked up on what Ivanna was saying.

"What, un?" Deidara inquired as he looked at Shoto.

"If I'm guessing correctly." Itachi said slowly. "We have to take the virginity of someone who loves us."

"That is correct." Ivanna confirmed.

"Is that a fucking joke?" Evelynn asked in bewilderment.

"Indeed not. It's the only other way. Unless you want to wait for the faerie tree sap." Ivanna replied.

"Let's head back. We can discuss this later and decide." Evelynn frowned. "Thank you, Ivanna."

"Of course."

The six made to leave, but Ivanna held Sasori back. He looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" He asked bluntly.

"Take care of her." Ivanna said. A serious tone to her voice. "She's carrying a burden you couldn't even imagine."

"Why would you care?" Sasori inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Even if she'd rather kill me at times." Ivanna let out a soft chuckle. "I'm rather fond of our little vixen."

"I'll take care of her." Sasori promised. Damn, he sure was promising that to a lot of people.

"Let's go, Sasori!" They heard Evelynn shout. Sasori rolled his eyes, bid Ivanna goodnight, and went to join his comrades.

As they made their was back to the great spirits domains Sasori studied the three women. In fact, all three men were studying them. Poor Mira was ghost white. Moritified by the way the seals had to be removed. Evelynn and Shoto both seemed conflicted. They cared for their comrades, and Shoto knew she was in love with Itachi. Even so, was with worth it? Were they worth the girls losing their innocence? They would have to talk to Ryuu, Hebi, and Tau about it. Until then, they pushed the thoughts from their minds.

**-Time skip!-**

It took them two weeks to reach the mountain of the great spirits domains. They had run into fifty of Hanzo's men. Again, they killed all but one, and sent him back to Hanzo with the message, 'The Great Spirits reign'. The man had been mortified, but Evelynn promised that if Hanzo didn't get that message she would find out. When she did she would torture him in ways even the sadistic Hanzo couldn't imagine. The soldier had scurried away towards Hanzo's land, yelling that he would tell him.

Now, the six were back at the mountain. The men took off to the hot spring, and the girls each split up to find their spirit guardian. As Mira approached Tau he could instantly tell something was wrong. He picked his head up, and patiently waited for her to speak.

"We visited Ivanna to ask her a new way to remove the seals." Mira explained.

"What did she tell you?" Tau asked. Mira sat in front of him lotus style and sighed.

"The boys have to make love to someone who's pure, and loves them more than anything." Mira frowned.

"Isn't that a bit drastic?" Tau frowned.

"I agree, but she said there isn't any other way." Mira looked like she might cry. "Tau, what do I do?"

"What do you want to do?" Tau replied. "You and Deidara are engaged, after all."

"Yes, but I don't know if I love him more than anything." Mira sighed. "What if I love Cadonia more than him? The ritual might not work."

"Mira." Tau smiled slightly and lowered his head to meet her eyes. "It's not a ritual. It's more than that. It's the bonding of two humans. Two lovers. Deidara and the others fight for you, not for Cadonia. So you know he loves you more than anything. Even himself. Tell me, if Cadonia and Deidara were to both be destroyed, what would you miss more?"

Mira paused as thought about it. Cadonia was her home. The very thing she was fighting for, wasn't she? No, the land wasn't what she fought for. It was the people. Their freedom is what she fought for. If Cadonia would to disappear, she would be sad. Indeed she would, but they could always find a new home. New land. Land was replaceable. Deidara, he wasn't. No, Deidara was her one and only. If it came to saving Cadonia, or saving him, she would chose him. Always. Mira looked up at Tau and smiled.

"Deidara." Was all she said. Tau nodded in approval, and laid his head down again. Mira rubbed his mane, and went to go study some more in her medical scrolls. She had made her choice.

**-Hebi and Shoto-**

Hebi was basking in the sun on a large boulder when Shoto approached him. He looked up briefly, nodded to her, and laid his head back down.

"I need some advice." Shoto muttered.

"Oh?" This was new. Shoto rarely asked for advice from anyone. "About what?"

"We went to visit that witch a couple weeks ago." Shoto ran her hand through her hair, and sat below the boulder, her back resting against it. "She said she had a way to remove the seals, but of course there's a price."

"What's that?" Hebi inquired. He frowned at seeing his human so upset.

"Virginity." Shoto stated bluntly. Hebi hissed.

"What?!" He snapped.

"The shinobi have to take the virginity of someone who loves them more then anything else." Shoto explained.

"Oh, is that all?" Hebi chuckled and relaxed again.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Shoto frowned as she titled her head back to look up at him. He peered back down at her with an amused expression.

"Well, it's not an unknown fact that you're in love with Itachi. You'd end up making love to him sooner or later." Hebi stated matter of factly.

"Tch, yeah, but she said to whoever loves them more than anything." Shoto retorted. "Everyone knows I love Cadonia more than anything. The ritual won't work if I don't love him more then anything. That's the problem."

"You love Cadonia more than him?" Hebi snorted. "What is Cadonia anyways? Just a piece of land. Tell me, would you leave Itachi behind for that?"

Shoto furrowed her brow as she fell into deep thought. It was true, that Cadonia was just land. Still, it was her home. It was the very place she was fighting to protect, wasn't it? Perhaps not. Really, it was the freedom for the people of Cadonia she fought for. She knew that. Still.. Shoto blinked as realization dawned on her. Never before had she felt so lost when Itachi had been gone, back in his world. She had lost the will to do much of anything, and it was really Evelynn who pushed them to continue with their missions. When Itachi had vanished, in a way, so had Shoto. At the moment, she wanted to kick herself for even second guessing it.

"Damn." Shoto sighed.

"So, you made your choice?" Hebi chuckled.

"Yes." Shoto replied as she leaned her back against the boulder once more.

**-Evelynn and Ryuu-**

"She said they have to take the virginity of the person who loves them more than anything!" Evelynn finished explained. "No one fucking loves Sasori that much! He doesn't let anyone love him like that!"

"Except you." Ryuu chuckled. They were in Ryuu's cavern. Evelynn had been pacing back and forth while she explained the ritual Ivanna told them about.

"Like hell. I don't love him. I only put up with him, because he's my comrade." Evelynn snapped as she sat down on a rock.

"You're usually not keen on lying, Evelynn." Ryuu remarked.

"I'm not lying." Evelynn replied stubbornly. "I love Cadonia, and I love Mira and Shoto. Sasori could go to hell. For all I care."

"Right." Ryuu rolled his eyes. "I could tell that by the way you acted when he left."

"I was fine when he left!" Evelynn argued. She knew she was lying. She had been a wreck when he was gone. So much so, that she had allowed herself to be caught by Hanzo's men.

"Well, maybe he'll find someone else." Ryuu shrugged nonchalantly.

"Like hell he will!" Evelynn jumped up, and started pacing again.

"That's right, you won't let him." Ryuu pushed her to speak what she was really feeling.

"He can have whoever he wants!" Evelynn frantically ran her fingers through her hair. "I.. I don't care."

"Then let him." Ryuu shrugged.

"No!" Evelynn wailed. "I can't!"

"Because you're in love with him." Ryuu looked at her expectantly. Evelynn looked back, a scared expression on her face.

"I've never been in love before. What do I do, Ryuu?" Evelynn asked desperately.

"Exactly that." Ryuu smiled gently. "Love him."

Evelynn frowned for a moment, then sighed. She patted Ryuu's side.

"Yeah, I'll do that."

Though, if she were honest with herself, she still wasn't quite sure. Which was the first time in a long time that she honestly had no idea what move to make.

**-Hot spring-**

"What do you think, hm?" Deidara asked his comrades as they relaxed the hot water.

"It's up to the girls." Itachi shrugged.

"At least you two know they love you." Sasori scowled.

"Still having problems with Evelynn?" Itachi asked in an amused tone.

"She's a comrade." Sasori frowned.

"A comrade you want to have as your own, yeah." Deidara corrected him.

"Like hell." Sasori glared at him. Deidara just shrugged.

"Whatever you think, hm." He remarked.

The shinobi fell into silence. Sasori knew he loved Evelynn, sure. He wouldn't keep making promises about protecting her if he didn't. It was odd for him, really. Never before had he loved anyone. Simply sleep with a woman, and then get rid of her. It was easier that way. So how the hell Evelynn managed to get him wrapped around her finger he didn't know. He only knew he did, in fact, want her. All to himself, and he would be damned if another man ever so much as touched her.

**-Hanzo-**

The wounded soldier tumbled into Hanzo's battle chamber. Hanzo looked at him in disgust. The man was dirty, and bleeding heavily. Not that he cared. He only knew that it would take a lot of scrubbing to get the blood out of the floor.

"What is it?!" Hanzo snapped in agitation.

"A.. A message." The soldier stuttered.

"What message?" Hanzo growled.

"The G-Great Spirits Reign." The soldier gasped out.

Then he fell forward with a loud thud. he was dead. Hanzo growled and stood up. It was the second message like that he had received, and he knew damn well what it meant. The great spirits were alive. The girls had them as their spirits guardians. It meant they would attack soon.

It meant war.

* * *

**A/N; Ha, I didn't forget you guys.! Like I said, I've been really busy. I start my new job Monday, and I have to find a new place to live next month. So, the updates are slow, but I have not forgotten the story.! I'm hoping to get another chapter up today. Hopefully. Oh, the next three chapters are going to be lemons. So, yeah.. Review.! have a great day/night.!  
**


	19. Itachi and Shoto- Lemon

**Chapter Eighteen;**

The next day Evelynn gathered everyone to the base of the cliff. They would each be given separate missions to speed up rallying the rebels together. The three girls had talked it over, and decided that while on those missions they would help the boys get rid of the seals. It was drastic, and all three knew it. Still, it had to be done.

"Shoto, I want you to head back south. Check on the rebels already together, and then head south east to the hideout there. Gather them up, and head back to the main camp. Take Itachi with you." Evelynn ordered.

Shoto nodded, and then her and Itachi took off. Evelynn turned to Mira and Deidara.

"You two head west. There's a lot of medical herd and roots in the trees this time of year. There's also a small rebel camp near the ocean line. Get the medical supplies, and lead that small camp to the main one. They're younger men, mostly. So teach them what you can medically. They'll be good field medics. Deidara go with her. Don't get yourselves killed."

"Right!" Mira smiled slightly, and then she and Deidara left as well. Evelynn turned to Sasori.

"You and I are heading north. I heard Hanzo had a spirit guardian. A spider named Kumo. She likes to dwell in a farm hour far north, past Hanzo's castle. Tokala will meet us there, and I want to get any information out of her as possible. After that, we have another main hideout in the east I want to gather, and bring to the other." Evelynn explained.

"Of course." Sasori replied.

"We'll need you soon." Evelynn stated as she tured to Hebi, Tau, and Ryuu. "So be on the look out. We're going to attack as soon as all the rebels are rallied together, and we get them trained a little more. About three months, I suppose."

"We'll be ready." Tau promised.

With a final nod Evelynn turned back to Sasori. He nodded at her, and the two took off to the north. Getting past Hanzo's castle would be difficult, but it was necessary they get to Kumo. After all, who would know more about Hanzo's plan, then his own spirit guardian.

-**Hanzo-**

Hanzo and his army generals were seated around the table in the battle chamber. Ever since the last message from the rebel leader he had heightened the defenses in the north. Knowing it was only a matter of time before the rebels finally attacked. His men were being killed off, and he really couldn't risk sending out any more troops.

"Well, what have you found?!" Hanzo barked at the generals. They all shifted uncomfortably.

"Nothing, sir." One finally spoke up. "We haven't heard or seen anything indicating any kind of movement from the rebels."

"Dammit." Hanzo muttered. "Kumo!"

The gigantic spirit spider came down from the ceiling.

"My lord?" Kumo asked in her soft voice.

"I want you to send out subordinates, and get those damned rebellion leaders. I don't care if they're dead or alive." Hanzo ordered.

Kumo simply nodded, and pulled herself up to the ceiling again. She scurried out of the castle, and to the farm house way north. She had purposely spread the rumour of her being Hanzo's spirit guardian. She knew the three great spirits were alive, and that they would surely kill her if she harmed the three outlaws. So, instead, she opted to help them. Of course, Hanzo didn't know this. He didn't know her betrayal. Nor would he ever, because once she betrayed him she would fade away. For disobeying her humans orders. Still, if she was going to die, she was going to do so on a good deed. Not an evil one.

**-Shoto and Itachi-**

Itachi and Shoto arrived at the rebel camp within four days. Shoto was currently checking over battle strategies, and adjusting the plans. She also looked over the weaponry, and ordered Itachi to check the food supply. He also went a little south west for a day, and checked on the medical camp. When all was well and taken care of he returned. That alone took another four days.

Finally, when Itachi returned Shoto went to the front of the camp to speak with the rebels. She stood on top of a boulder, and called their attention. They all stopped what they were doing, and looked to her. Their attention heightened at the serious look on her face. Itachi stood beside the boulder at her side. Shoto studied the rebels for a minute. These men and women who would fight for Cadonia, fight for each other. How brave they were.

"Evelynn wants us to attack Hanzo's kingdom soon." Shoto started. She noticed te uncomfortable shifts. "If any of you wish to back out, now is the time."

She paused, but no one spoke.

"The battle will be fierce. I wish I could tell you that you'll all make it out alive, but I simply cannot. Some of us will die, and we will all get injured. You need to practice. Build up your strength and stamina. Hanzo's men are no fools, and they will not show you mercy. Within a month we'll have the rest of the rebels here, and then we'll be taking two more months to train. I believe in all of you, and I hope you believe in us. For we will fight for you, die for you. We will not stop until you have your freedom!"

The rebels cheered and applauded Shoto. Her words gave them hope. They were aware of the cost, but they were willing to make that payment. After all, Cadonia was their home. They loved it here, and they would always fight for what they loved. When Shoto jumped down from the boulder the rebels went to work sharpening their weapons, working on their aim, and sparring with each other. Shoto turned to Itachi, and he looked at her expectantly.

"Are you ready to head out?" She asked. Her heart was beating faster then it should. She had decided that when they were a safe distance from the camp she would confess to Itachi how she felt. The Uchiha nodded.

"When ever you're ready." He replied.

"Let's go."

Without another word the two left the camp, and made their way to the next rebel hideout. Shoto kept stealing sideways glances at Itachi, but he remained oblivious. She could swear she felt herself trembling, but managed to remain calm.

-**Time skip!-**

The two companions were hiking through the trees. It had been two days, and Shoto still hadn't worked up the courage to talk to Itachi. He also seemed to remain oblivious to her attempts. It was incredibly frustrating. She could kill a thousand soldiers, take on any monster, and was willing to risk her life for the people of her country. Yet, she couldn't tell a simple man she loved him. How pathetic that was, in her eyes.

She cast another sideways glance at him, and opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out. With a frustrated sigh she started walking faster. Itachi, truthfully, had kept noticing her looks at him. He had simply been waiting for her to speak. Realizing she wouldn't without him saying something first, he caught up to her. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked as she turned to him.

"You've been wanting to say something since we left the camp site. What is it?" Itachi inquired.

"Ah, well.. Yes, I've wanted to talk to you." Shoto said quickly as she started walking again. Itachi walked beside her. "We've known each other almost two years, you know."

"Indeed." Itachi nodded.

"I've grown fond of you." Her heart fluttered as she spoke, and her stomach churned in anticipation. "Very fond."

"Shoto." Itachi stopped walking.

Shoto stopped and looked at him. Her blue eyes met his dark ones. They shared an intense, heated stare. Then, in a matter of seconds, they were embracing. His lips crashed against hers, and their tongues were instantly in a battle for dominance. Shoto whined softly as his tongue won, and started to explore her wet cavern. After a moment, Shoto shyly pushed at his tongue with hers. He let her explore his mouth with her tongue, and groaned softly against her lips. The sound sent a shiver up her spine. Finally, they pulled apart panting.

"Evelynn will kill us if we're late." Itachi murmured as he brushed his lips along her jaw line, and nipped at her ear lobe. She shuttered, and gripped his upper arms.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Shoto gasped as Itachi trailed the tip of his tongue down her neck, and grazed over her soft spot. Itachi gently suckled on the spot, and Shoto felt her knees buckle. She would have fallen, if Itachi hadn't been holding her steady.

"You're sure about that?" He whispered against her ear. Shoto could only manage to nod slightly. Slowly, Itachi's hand crept towards her breasts.

"Wait!" Shoto stopped him. He seemed slightly disappointed, but pulled away nonetheless. "I have this."

Shoto pulled out the silken pouch that Ivanna had given them. She set to work using the faerie wings dust to make a star. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Did you plan this?" He inquired. Shoto flushed a soft pink.

"N-no! I brought it just in case. I like to be prepared." She responded.

"Of course." Itachi chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her against him again.

Once again he sucked and nipped at the soft spot on her neck. Shoto shivered, and gripped the front of his shirt. Gently, his hand crept to her breasts. She watched as he slowly unraveled her chest binding, revealing her breasts to him. Gently, he took her left nipple in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it. Shoto gasped, and gripped his shoulders. Itachi chuckled as he pulled them both to the forest floor. He setled himself on top of her, between her legs. She looked at him, and tilted her head slightly. Who would have ever thought it would come to this?

"Are you sure about this?" He asked softly. He gently nuzzled his nose against hers. Shoto gave a soft smile.

"I'm sure."

"I love you. You know that, don't you?" He asked as he kissed her softly.

"I know, and.. I love you." Shoto murmured against his ear.

The pure softness of her tone, and the gentle truth behind her words was enough to make Itachi shiver. His hands gripped her sides, and he slowly ran one hand down to her pants. her breath hitched as he unbuttoned them, and slowly pulled them down her legs. He pulled off her shoes and her pants at the same time, and then came bck up to her.

Shoto tentatively trailed his fingers under his shirt. Her fingernails gently traced his defined muscles, and the soft touches put Itachi's mind in a haze. He growled softly against her ear, and Shoto let out of soft gasp. He pulled back so she could pull his shirt off, and then caught her in a passionate kiss. She whimpered softly as he nipped at her bottom lip, and pushed his pelvis against hers. Shyly, she ran her hands down his sides, and to his pants. Goosebumps danced up and down his skin under her hands. He watched her intently as she unbuttoned his pants, and she seemed to blush under his gaze. Like with her, he pulled his pants and shoes off at the same time.

Once again, he settled himself between her legs. She could feel his member pressing against her womanhood, and she shifted under him nervously. He placed one arm at the side of her head, and gently touched her cheek with his other hand. his thumb softly caressed her cheek.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly.

She nodded, and gritted her teeth. Shoto had heard that it hurt your first time. She wasn't sure how true that was, but she braced herself anyways. Slowly, Itachi slid himself into her. She shifted uncomfortably, but so far it didn't hurt. At her virginal barrier her paused, and looked down at her. Curiously, she looked up at him.

"Hold on to me, okay?" He murmured.

Again, she only nodded, and wrapped her arms around his torso. With a quick thrust he broke through her. Shoto gasped as pain, and dug her fingernails into him. Itachi groaned, but he held himself still. A couple of tears were in the corners of her eyes, but for the mos part she held herself together. Damn, it hurt. Still, she had felt a hell of a lot worse pain. Experimentally, she moved her hips. There was a slight sting, but she could manage.

"D-don't stop." Shoto breathed out.

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

When she nodded in response he slid out slightly, and then slid back in. He didn't thrust into her, in fear it would hurt her. The thought alone of causing her pain made him want to stop completely, but it was too late for that now. Shoto gripped him tighter, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Again, she slowly slid out, and then back in her. She moved her hips slightly, and realized the pain was gone.

"I'm fine, now." She murmured to him.

Itachi nodded slightly, and once again slid out of her slowly. This time, he thrust into her gently. Shoto gasped, but this time it was in pleasure. What the hell he hit inside her was unknown to her, but she liked it. Itachi smirked against her neck, and started to thrust a little faster, but still softly. Shoto was squirming and whimpering beneath him. He groaned softly, and started to pump into her a little harder.

A knot started to form in Shoto's lower abdomen. It was an odd sensation, and she couldn't place the feeling directly. Besides, all she could really feel was the pleasure Itachi was giving her. Judging by the low groans, and soft growls escaping his lips, she was doing the same to him. Experimentally, she moved her hips with his. Itachi's breath caught in his throat, and he let out a low, soft moan.

"Dammit, Shoto." He breathed against her ear.

"Itachi, I..." Shoto was cut off as he hit a spot inside her.

She cried in complete bliss. Itachi chuckled, and hit the spot again. Whimpering, she dug her nails into his back. Constantly, he continued to his her sensitive spot, and Shoto felt like she might explode from sheer pleasure. Itachi could feel how much tighter she was getting, and knew she was reaching her peak.

"Are you ready?" He whispered to her softly, and gently nipped her ear.

He didnt give her time to respond as he thrust against the spot once more, and Shoto saw stars. Itachi held her, and with a final thrust, he went over he edge, too. She gripped him tightly, as they both rode out their orgasms. When they finally calmed down she laid back. Both of them were panting heavily, and covered in sweat and dirt. The forest floor probably wasn't the best place to do this, but at the moment, she really didn't care.

"You're alright?" Itachi asked as he brushed her bangs from her face, and kissed her forehead.

"More than alright." Shoto assured him.

He chuckled, and helped her sit up. He pulled a couple leaves and twigs out of her hair. Then, the wo quickly got dressed.

"We'll have to double our speed to make it to the camp on time." Shoto told him.

"Mm, alright." Itachi agreed.

"It's gone." She remarked as she pointed to his chest.

Indeed, the seal mark was gone.

"In that case.." Itachi swept Shoto into his arms bridal style. "We can triple our speed."

Before she could reply he took off at ninja speed in the direction of the rebel camp. Shoto let out a soft yelp, but smiled as they ran. She could let him get away with it. Just this once.


	20. To Hell with the World - Lemon

Chapter Nineteen;

Mira and Deidara arrived to the medical camp within a week. Mira was contemplating Ivanna's 'ritual' the whole way there. Deidara noticed her distance demeanor, but opted to wait it out until she decided she was ready to speak about what was on her mind. Luckily, they hadn't ran into any trouble on their way to the rebel camp.

Currently, Mira was overlooking all the medical supplies, and ordering a few of the rebels to go into the woods to collect some roots they were low on. Her next project would be to take the venom Evelynn gave her, and turn it into an antidote, instead of a poison. With a sigh she turned to Deidara and studied him. She loved him so much, and she had long since decided that he was worth her whole being, but could she really go through with it?

_'Tonight.'_ She thought to herself firmly.

-**Time skip!-**

That night Mira was in the tent she and Deidara shared. She had made the pentagram with a faerie wing dust that Ivanna had instructed they do, and she was currently waiting for Deidara to return to the tent. Her heart fluttered, and her stomach churned. This was a big step for her, and she wanted Deidara to have his chakra back. She loved him, and would do anything for him.

Her eyes flew to the tent entrance as Deidara entered. His jaw dropped when he saw her. She was sitting, nude, in the middle of the symbol on the bed. His eyes looked over her admiringly, and then met her eyes. Her brown orbs plainly showed her nervousness, and Deidara's own blue eyes softened.

"You don't have to, if you're not ready, Mira." Deidara stated softly.

"I.. I am ready." She stated softly, but firmly.

Slowly, Deidara walked over to her. He placed his hand gently against her cheek, and leaned in. His nose brushed against hers, and Mira's breath hitched in anticipation. Gently, he kissed her. His lips massaging hers. Mira let out a soft whimper as the tip of his tongue ran across her bottom lip. She allowed him entrance, and he hungrily explored her wet cavern.

Deidara gently pushed her down onto the cot, and settled himself between her legs. He took the tip of his tongue, and ran it down her neck to her breasts. Mira could feel his manhood pressing against her thigh through his pants. To her surprise, she found herself anticipating it, and not the least bit scared of him.

Mira let out a soft cry of surprise as Deidara grazed his teeth across on perked nipple. His fingers gently pinched and teased the other one. Gently, he took the nipple in his mouth and suckled. He swirled his tongue around it, and Mira squirmed beneath him. She could feel herself getting wet. Deidara moaned against her nipple, and the vibration sent a chill down her spine.

"D-Deidara!" Mira cried out, as he repeated the ministrations to her other breast.

"Hm?" He looked up at her in mock questioning.

Before Mira could respond he started lowering his head to her abdomen. Again, he took the tip of his tongue, and slowly took his tongue from below her breasts down to her lower belly, dipping his tongue into her belly button as he passed it. The sensation made Mira want to giggle and whimper. She was sure she made a sound between the two.

Deidara paused when he reached her womanhood. He could smell her arousal, and she smelled sweet. Tentatively, he ran his tongue across her clit. Mira whimpered in surprise, and tried to sit up. The bomber pushed her back down, and looked up at her.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this." He mumbled huskily.

Mira, taken surprise by his tone, could only nod. Deidara smirked slightly, and ran his tongue across her clit again. Mira let out another whimper, and tried to squirm away. Deidara help her hips steady, and slowly slid his tongue into her. Mira cried out in pleasure this time as he moved his tongue up, down, in, and out of her. The sensation was almost too much for her.

Deidara knew she was enjoying it, and if her were completely honest with himself, he loved her taste. He lapped at her juices, suckled on her bundle of nerves, and moaned against her womanhood. Mira could feel a knot tightening in her lower abdomen. She was too caught up in the pleasure to try and figure out what it was. All she could sense was that it was getting tighter and tighter. Then, almost half an hour into his ministrations the knot snapped.

"Deidara!" Mira cried out.

To help her ride out her orgasm Deidara gently pumped a finger in and out of her, and rubbed her clit gently with his thumb. After her orgasm Mira was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and her eyes were slightly glazed over in pleasure. Deidara chuckled as he settled himself between her legs again. Apparently, sometime during his pleasuring her, he had managed to remove his clothing. Not that Mira was complaining.

"Are you alright, hm?" Deidara looked down at her, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She nodded.

"I.. I'm a-alright." She confirmed.

"Are you ready for this, yeah?" He asked softly.

Mira didn't have time to question. She knew what he meant when she felt his member pressing against her entrance. Again, instead of fear, Mira felt herself almost needing it. Her brown orbs met his blue, and she nodded.

"I'm ready. I want you, Deidara." She murmured. "All of you."

"I'll be gentle." He promised as he nodded slowly.

Slowly, he eased his tip into her. He grabbed one of her thighs, and wrapped her leg around his waist. Mira, seeming to take the hint, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and buried her face into his neck.

"Do it quick. I w-want the pain over w-with." Mira mumbled against him.

Deidara only nodded. He took a deep breath, and quickly pushed himself into her. As he ripped through her virgin barrier Mira threw her head back, and let out a cry.

"Are you alright, yeah?!" Deidara laid her back onto the bed, and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I-It hurt!" Mira whimpered softly.

"We can stop.." Deidara muttered. Mira shook her head.

"No , I want this. I want you. Deidara, please.." She looked up at him, and her expression was hard to read.

It seemed something between need, pain, and determination. It was then that Deidara realized exactly how much she loved him, and how much he loved her. Even knowing everything he had done. The people he killed, the villages he destroyed, the lives he ruined, and the organization he was part of, she still loved him. Only him.

It was then that he also realized how much he loved her. Despite how shy and with drawn she could be, and how easily scared she could be. He loved her, with everything he had. To hell with Akatsuki, his past, the war they were currently in. Dammit, to hell with the whole world. All he wanted was right here. All he wanted was her. Mira.

"I'm r-ready." Mira whispered softly.

Again, Deidara looked down at her, and locked his eyes with hers. Gently, he slid out of her, and then gently slid back in. He continued his ministrations slowly, gently, easily. Mira's flinches of pain slowly started to turn to whimpers and soft cries of pleasure.

When he was sure she was no longer in pain Deidara started pumping in and out of her faster. Mira squirmed beneath him, the knot from before started to build up in her lower abdomen again. Deidara gripped her one thigh, and his other hand rested against her head.

"Oh, D-Deidara!" Mira cried out as she arched her back.

Deidara let out a soft growl as he started to thrust into a bit harder, and slightly faster. Mira felt her head spinning. A jolt ran through her body, as he pumped into her deeper. Deidara noticed, and smirked. He started going a little harder, hitting the spot over and over again. He felt himself reaching his edge. Mira seemed to be close too. She was digging her fingernails into his shoulders, and Deidara had to go from gripping her thigh to gripping both her hips to keep her steady.

"Mira, I'm going to.." Deidara growled against her ear as he gave a final thrust as he spilled his seed inside her.

Mira cried out, as his rush hit against the spot inside her, and sent her over the edge as well. Deidara continued to pump in and out of her as she rode out her orgasm. When both their visions cleared the looked at each other.

"I love you." Deidara stated suddenly. Mira blinked once in surprise, then her whole face lit up.

"I love you." She responded.

Deidara slowly pulled out of her, and laid beside her. He pulled her against him. Mira curled up against him, and nuzzled her head against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. Slowly, Mira fell into a comfortable sleep. Deidara smiled slightly looking down at her, and then slowly fell into sleep himself.

If they had taken the time to look, they would have seen the kanji on Deidara's chest was gone. That thought was far from their minds that night, though. No, as they embraced each other, their only thoughts were of each other. To hell with the world.

* * *

**A/N; Sorry this took fucking forever, guys. I just got kicked out of the place I was living, had to move in with my aunt, and I've been working practically every day trying to save up so I can get a car and an apartment. So, I will post the next chapter as soon as possible, but it's hard to get to a computer. Anyways, reviews are always welcome.! Hope you guys have a great day/night.!**


	21. Evelynn and Sasori - Lemon

**Chapter Twenty;**

Sasori and Evelynn had been traveling North for three weeks, now. Already, Evelynn had received word from Mira and Shoto. Shoto had safely led her rebel camp to the new main one, and Mira was currently training the small rebel camp of young men in the ways of a medic. Within two weeks she would be moving them North to the main camp. So far, everything was on track. Evelynn had also been informed that Deidara and Itachi had their chakra seals removed. Honestly, she felt a little pressured to hurry up, and help Sasori with his seal. Still, as much as she hated to admit it, she was scared. She wasn't completely sure why, she just knew she was. Suddenly, Evelynn felt Sasori grab her upper arm, and he pulled the two of them behind a boulder.

"Pay attention!" He hissed in her ear. "About fifteen of Hanzo's men are right in front of us! We'll be lucky if they didn't see us."

"We can take fifteen men." Evelynn growled back in annoyance. More with herself than him.

"Fine, you go out there, and get yourself killed." Sasori snapped back.

The red-headed woman glared at him, stood up, and then stepped from behind the boulder. Sure enough, a small troop of Hanzo's men were about six yard away.

"Hey, morons! Over here!" Evelynn yelled as loud as she could, and waved hand in the air.

The men caught sight of her, gave a battle cry, and then all fifteen rushed towards her. Sasori groaned, and smacked his forehead against the palm of his hand. He went to get up, and stopped when he saw Evelynn's glare.

"I don't need your help." She snapped at him. He blinked in slight surprise, but then glared back.

"Fine." He stated coolly, and leaned back against the boulder.

Without another word Evelynn ran towards Hanzo's men. What in the world made her suddenly so bold and defensive against Sasori she didn't know. Really, she could take on fifteen men by herself. She, Shoto, and Mira had done it many times. Still, it was a dangerous thing to do, and they definitely didn't do it if they could avoid it. Evelynn readied her fist, and swung and the closest soldier. His head flew backwards, and you could hear the '_crack_' as his neck broke.

The young rebel woman ducked under a sword, and slammed her fist into the stomach of another man. He flew back about five feet, and rolled back as he slammed to the ground. Sasori watched as Evelynn ducked, swung, dodged, and hit. It was interesting to watch her, he took note. It was almost like she was dancing a dance only she knew the movements to. It was almost, _almost _enchanting. Then, Sasori noticed one of Hanzo's men, whom Evelynn presumed dead, move from the ground. Just as the man hurled himself at Evelynn, and the red-head turned, Sasori shot his bladed boomerang at him. It embedded itself into the mans neck, and everyone froze.

The soldiers dagger was centimeters from Evelynn, and by the way it was angled it would have pierced her heart. Evelynn was panting, and watched as blood dripped from the man's mouth. Slowly, her eyes trailed from the blade in his neck, up the chain, and stopped on Sasori. He was watching her with slightly wide eyes. He had almost lost her. Before anything else could be done Evelynn ran to him. She couldn't remember running to anyone since she was a little girl. Yet, none of that mattered. Nothing mattered except getting to him.

Sasori dropped his chain to the ground as Evelynn ran to him, and wrapped his arms tightly around her as she threw herself into his arms. Their lips crashed against each others in a heated kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and his fingertips dug into the flesh on her hips. After minutes they finally pulled apart gasping for air.

"Don't do that again. Ever." Sasori panted out.

"No promises." Evelynn responded.

Again, no more words were said. Sasori pulled her against him, and captured her lips with his. Only this kiss was a lot different. It was softer, but just as passionate. He gently massaged her bottom lip with his tongue. Unsure of what to do, Evelynn allowed him to enter her cavern. His tongue traced every detail of her mouth, and the way his tongue massaged hers caused Evelynn to whimper. Sasori smirked, and Evelynn was going to pull away. He took note, and held her tighter.

"Sasori, I.." Evelynn trailed off as he started to kiss along her jaw, and down her neck.

Evelynn gripped his shoulders, and her knees almost gave out as he found her soft spot. Gently, he nipped as sucked on the spot, and Evelynn could have screamed at the sensation.

"W-wait!" Evelynn gasped out.

"Hm?" Sasori looked down at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"This." Evelynn muttered as she pulled out the silk pouch.

"Oh, right." Sasori frowned.

"What?"

"That's the only reason you're doing this?" Sasori inquired. Evelynn slapped him. "Dammit, Evelynn!"

"No, that's not the only reason!" She snapped, and crossed her arms. "I actually.. Well, I.."

"Well, what?!" Sasori snapped back as he rubbed his cheek.

"I'm in love with you, you idiot!" Evelynn almost hit him again, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I love you, too." He murmured. Again he kissed her, long and hard.

"I.. I have to make the.." Evelynn stammered as they pulled away again.

"Alright." Sasori's tone was soft.

Evelynn used the faerie wing dust to make the star. As she finished Sasori came up behind her, and pulled her back against his chest. Gently, he started to suck on her soft spot again, taking on where he left off just minutes ago. Evelynn sighed, and leaned against him. Closing her eyes, and taking in the sensation.

Slowly, Sasori started to run his hands up and down her sides. He could feel with his fingertips the scars from previous battles. Not like to soft, smooth skin he was used to. Yet, that didn't mean a thing to him. Not this time. Evelynn shivered at his caresses, and Sasori smirked against her neck. His hands trailed up to her chest bindings, and he slowly started to unwrap them. Evelynn's stomach churned. She'd be lying is she said she wasn't nervous, but it was too late to go back now. He dropped her bindings to the floor, and gently turned her to face him. Shyly, she tried to cover her chest.

"Don't." He whispered huskily against her ear, and gently moved her arms to her sides. He dipped his head, and took a nipple in his mouth. Evelynn let out a soft yelp at the new feeling, and gripped his hair with one hand while holding onto his shoulder with the other.

Sasori suckled gently on her perked nipple, and softly grazed his teeth across his. Evelynn shivered, and let out a soft whine. Sasori growled against her skin, and slowly trailed his hand o her other breast. Gently, he squeezed the soft flesh, and teased her nipple by running his fingers across it, but never really touching it. Evelynn whimpered again, an almost pleading sound. In all honesty, it drove Sasori insane. The usual feisty, defiant red-head was in his complete submission, and he knew it. The thought alone made his member throb. Slowly, he laid Evelynn back in the middle of the star she had made with the faerie wings dust.

"Are you sure about this?" He murmured against her ear. "If we start, I won't be able to stop."

"I'm sure." Evelynn responded firmly.

Sasori gently pushed her legs apart with his knee, and settled himself between her legs. He unbuttoned her pants, and slowly slid them off her legs. Evelynn looked up coyly at him, and the look was enough to drive him over the edge. Damn her. How could she look so damn innocent after everything she had done and been through? Well, now wasn't the time to think of that.

Before Sasori could remove his own shirt and pants he felt Evelynn's unsure fingertips start to trail up his stomach. He watched as she uncertainly ran her hands up his shirt, and helped her to remove it. She gave him a curious look, and he raised an eyebrow. Slowly, she placed her hands on either side of his face, and gently placed her lips against his. Sasori sighed into the kiss as he pressed his lips more firmly against hers. It shocked him when he felt the tip of her tongue gently glide across his bottom lip. Still, he allowed her entrance, and it amused him how shy her tongue was. Slowly, tentatively, she explored his cavern. He groaned into the kiss, and the sound sent a tingle up Evelynn's spine.

As they kissed Evelynn's hands found the button to his pants. Again, cautiously she unbuttoned them, and he helped pull them off. The two met each others eyes. Evelynn could see the passion, love, and caring in Sasori's usually emotionless eyes. Sasori could see the love in hers as well. Yet, he also saw the uncertainty in the usually defiant and confident eyes.

"I won't hurt you." He murmured.

"I know." Evelynn nodded slightly.

Once again, Sasori gently led her so she laid back on the ground. He hooked both of her legs around his waist, and positioned himself at her entrance.

"It might be a little painful.." He warned softly.

"I'm ready." She responded firmly.

Sasori nodded, and slowly pushed himself inside her. Evelynn shifted uncomfortably at first as she adjusted to his size. Sasori waited patiently until she stopped fidgeting before he continued to push further inside her, and paused when he reached her virgin barrier. He gave the woman below him a curious look. Evelynn bit her bottom lip, and nodded to let him know to continue. As gently as he could Sasori pushed through her barrier. Evelynn whimpered, and buried her face into his neck. Sasori went to pause, but Evelynn shook her head.

"Don't stop." She whimpered.

The tone of her voice made Sasori let out a soft growl. It took every ounce of his being not to completely thrust into her, and make her his. Slowly, he pushed through her barrier, and paused to let her adjust. There were tears in the cornered of her eyes. Yes, it hurt terribly, but Evelynn wasn't one to scream out when she was in pain. She would grit her teeth and bare it until the pain subsided. Sasori knew this, and wanted the pain to be over with quickly for her.

Slowly, he started to push in and out of her. Evelynn squirmed beneath him. Her legs tightly around his waist, and her fingers digging into his shoulders. Sasori started to go a little faster. Evelynn noticed the pain was subsided, and she loosened her legs grip around his waist a little.

"Is the pain going away?" Sasori whispered against her ear.

"Y-yes." Evelynn whimpered.

Sasori groaned slightly against her ear. Evelynn's breath hitched, and he started to pump in and out of her faster. Her back arched as waves of pleasure started to run through her. Sasori noticed, and tangled on hand in her hair, while the other gripped her hip. He started to thrust a little harder, and Evelynn cried out at the sensation. Every spot he hit was sending a flash of pleasure through her body. Even the feeling of his hand gripping and slightly tugging at her hair, and his fingertips digging into her hip was triggering feelings of bliss.

Evelynn felt a knot form in her lower abdomen. She wasn't sure what it was. At first, it was slightly uncomfortable. Then, it stared to get tighter, and the tighter it got the better it felt. Sasori was whispering sweet and dirty nothings in her ear, and that was adding to the ecstasy she was feeling. Sasori could feel her getting tighter, and knew she was reaching her peak.

"I want you to cum for me." Sasori murmured against her ear.

"Huh?!" Evelynn didn't have time to really react.

The tone of his voice sent a chill down her spine, and with a final thrust deep into her something snapped. Evelynn saw stars, and for a moment she thought maybe she had died. Hearing Sasori let out a growl assured her she was still very much alive, but she was also sure she was in heaven.

Her fingernails were digging into the flesh on his back, and as she rode out her orgasm Sasori finally reached his peak as well. He let out a soft growl as he released his seed in her. His hand gripped her hair and hip tighter as he did so.

The two panted hard as Evelynn looked up at him, and he looked down at her. The two were slowly coming down from the high they had just experienced together. Never before had Sasori felt like this while making love to a woman. Then again, Sasori hadn't actually loved the other women. Evelynn herself had never experienced a rush like this, not even when nearing death in a battle.

"I really do." Evelynn suddenly spoke softly.

"Really do?" Sasori inquired.

"I really do love you."

"I really do love you, too." He murmured as he kissed her softly.

Rarely were the two ever affectionate with each other, and they doubt that would change even now. Still, Evelynn wanted him to hear her say it. Almost as if she were confirming it for herself and for him. If they had spoken about it, Sasori would have agreed.

"The seal is gone." Evelynn noted as they slowly got dressed.

"I wouldn't give a damn if it wasn't." Sasori replied emotionlessly.

Evelynn just shook her head. Though, in her heart, she knew that it was the truth. It possibly had been from the very beginning. With one last chaste kiss the two took off North to the farm house Kumo was rumoured to be at. Even if their love was confirmed, there was still a war approaching. Silently, the two swore they wouldn't let anything happen to the other one. Their own little secret.

* * *

**A/N; Sorry my updates are so far apart, guys. I'm finally getting my shit together, so I may be able to post once or twice a week now. Anyways, reviews are always welcome, and in the next chapter we get to see what happens to Kumo.!**


	22. Meeting with Kumo

**Chapter Twenty;**How long it had been before they reached the farm house, they did not know. The only thing they knew was the overwhelming relief they felt as it came into view. Shabby and worn from lack of care, and a distinct smell of decay traveled for miles around the building. No doubt the smell came from Kumo's victims. Evelynn wrinkled her nose. The smell becoming unbearable the closer they got.

"This is strange." Sasori muttered.

"What is?" The redheaded woman running beside him inquired.

"We haven't run into any of her subordinates. Nor any of Hanzo's men. You don't find that strange?"

"I find it lucky." Evelynn muttered.

Sasori didn't respond with anything but a roll of his eyes. Typical Evelynn, not taking anything like this into consideration. Just keep on moving head first into everything, and IF something did happen, just take it for what it was. Sasori couldn't help but think her naive at times. The two stopped as they reached the front of the barn house.

"Ladies first." Sasori drawled. Evelynn frowned at him.

"Coward." Was her reply as she stepped forward.

The smell alone was almost enough to knock them out. Their eyes blurred over with tears, and Sasori had to hold onto Evelynn's arm to keep her from falling to her knees. When their vision cleared they looked around. Thick web covered the entire place, and the drained, rotted bodies of men, women, and children could be seen wrapped up in the web in various parts of the room. Most held looks of agony. Others had looks of shock. One stuck out to Evelynn, and the sight almost made her collapse again. The soldier she had made send Hanzo her message. His was the only corpse with a brave expression. Evelynn and Sasori took a moment to honour him, and then continued to look around. Kumo HAD to be here. She just had to. Before either of them could work out a plan they were suddenly bound with web. It seemed the more they struggled the tighter it got.

"Dammit!" Evelynn snapped.

"I do not wish you any harm." A soft voice floated from the ceiling. The two redheads looked up, and slowly a large, black spider made her way down through the webbing. "I only wish to speak with you."

"So you get us stuck up in this sticky web?!" Evelynn snapped. "Look at everyone ELSE who ended up in the fucking web! This is a web of lies!"

"Shut up, Evelynn!" Sasori hissed. He turned his attention back to Kumo. "What do want to speak to us about?"

"Lord Hanzo and what his wishes are for this land." Kumo replied. "As a child he was so sweet. I did not sense the evil seed that he bore inside him. Now I wish to redeem myself to the Great Spirits by offering my information to you, Lady Evelynn."

"Awesome. Could you get us out of this web first?" Evelynn frowned. "Where's Tokala?"

If the spider spirit could blush, she would have.

"I have him tied up in my web just behind this farmhouse." Was the timid reply.

Evelynn snorted with laughter, much to Kumo and Sasori's surprise.

"What do you find so humourous?" Sasori inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, just the thought of Tokala tied in a web is hilarious." The woman shrugged. She then turned to Kumo. "So, what do you want to tell us?"

"And can you get us out of this web." Sasori demanded dryly.

"Oh my, please forgive me." Kumo hurriedly released the web that bound them. "I must tell you Hanzo's plans, and what he knows of you."

"Wait, aren't you his spirit guardian?" Evelynn asked with a frown.

"I am, indeed." Kumo nodded slowly as she settled herself into a nest of web in front of the two rebels.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Sasori turned to his lover. She looked slightly pale and disturbed.

"If a spirit guardian betrays the person they're attached to.."

"Then the spirit it destroyed. Forever lost. Never alive, nor dead. I will simply cease to ever exist." Kumo finished.

"What you're doing is incredibly risky then.." Sasori noted respectfully.

"Indeed." Was the morose reply.

"Kumo, you don't have to.." Evelynn started, but Kumo cut her off.

"I do!" The spider spirit's voice was so urgent that it startled the two red-heads slightly. "When I first came to Hanzo he was such a lonely boy. Brilliant, but oh so lonely. I thought maybe I could reach out to him. Take him out of his dark world, and show him something better. To make something better of him than what fate had in store. Alas, I could not. He chose to nurture that dark seed inside him. Now, it has become too much. I, too, love Cadonia. I would anything to protect it. Just like you, and your rebels. I am willing to give my life for this land that I'm sworn to protect anyways!"

Evelynn looked distressed, and Sasori bowed his head slightly. It seemed a shame, almost a waste, that a man like Hanzo ended up with such a delicate spirit like Kumo. It was Sasori who spoke. He knew very well that Evelynn wouldn't have it in her heart to allow Kumo to speak.

"Continue."

"Thank you." Kumo bowed to him in respect. "I know many things concerning Hanzo, and he has learned many things about you and your rebels, Ms. Evelynn. He knows the Great Spirits live, and he knows you and your right hand girls are their guardians. This only becomes a problem, because he now knows that you three bear great power. He does not know that your lovers possess chakra.."

"How do you know that?!" Evelynn snapped.

"We spirits have our ways." Kumo chuckled lightly.

"Heh, proceed." Evelynn nodded to the spider spirit.

"Yes. Strength on your part is that Hanzo does not know of your lovers' chakra. His weakest walls are in the North, which means his strongest men will be there. Though your best option would be to attack from the sky." As Kumo spoke she looked to Evelynn. The woman nodded once in understanding, and Sasori had an idea of what Evelynn would plan. "Also, learn to merge with your spirit guardians. That is the greatest weapon you, Mira, and Shoto will ever have.."

Kumo suddenly cut off, and her breathing started to shallow. Evelynn and Sasori got into defensive stances. Suddenly, there was a blinding light that enveloped Kumo.

"Oh my, it seems my time is up!" Kumo cried softly. "Evelynn, Cadonia rests in the hands of Shoto, Mira, and yourself. I believe in you, and I believe Hanzo will fall at your hands. Please, correct the mistake I made so long ago."

"I give you my word Kumo." Evelynn whispered. "In honour of your spirit I will defeat him."

"Thank you." Kumo said as she closed her eyes.

The spider spirit let out a blood curdling scream as the lights ripped through her. Evelynn's heart clenched, and even Sasori felt a bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach. Another life, so shy and loyal, lost to the terrible fate called Hanzo. A spirit that would have loved him, remained loyal, and helped him through everything. Yet she risked her life to stop his evil, and the Outlaws of Freedom would make sure said evil was stopped.

* * *

**A/N; This is a bad filler chapter. I haven't updated in forever, and I am a horrible author for that. I'm so sorry.! Anyways, I'm still working on this story. I don't know if I want to end this one here, and start another story completely that will be about preparing for war and the war itself, or keep going with this book. I don't know. Regardless of what I decide the next chapter all of Evelynn, Shoto, and Mira's rebels will be brought together.! So look out guys.!**

Ah, so this story is on hold for awhile. I have ideas for the war and whatnot. I just need time to write it out, and figure out how I'm going to make everything flow. Do not fret, though.! I have a new story I'm starting called 'Be careful what you wish for'. Another Akatsuki come to our world type thing. So you can always jump over to that until this story is on the move again.!


End file.
